The Next Era
by Boa Jade and Vinsmoke Julie
Summary: After finding One Piece, the Straw Hats decided to separate and after 20 years of separation, they reunite and with their children. This is for our brother Vulcan D. Corey Smith. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**We Don't Own One Piece**

On the island of Amazon Lily, in the forest were the legendary beast of the forest, they looked hungry and ready to pounce. In front of them was a 15 year old girl named Monkey D. Boa Thea, daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock, she was beautiful like her mother, but had the crazy personality like her father, she had long black, blue eyes, she worn a red shirt, blue jean shorts (like her father used to wear) and sandals. Wrapped around her body was her pet snake Serpico, the snake was pale green, its face and throat are white, while its back is dark green and it has narrow red eyes. There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail.

Thea: come on lets go" the lion beast charged at her and Serpico, Thea charged back, she did front flip, jumped in the air and spin kick the beast in the mouth, sending it back the gorilla beast, the crocodile saw what happened, than charged at Thea, but Serpico slither fast in front of it, swiped its leg with its tail, swiped it in the jaw with its tail and than slammed its head on the ground with its tail (it was in the first Kung Fu Panda, when Po was against Viper)

Thea: thanks Serpico, I could've handled it" Serpico snuggling its head against hers, which made Thea giggle. The beasts slowly got back up, Thea and Serpico stood ready for them, they were about to attack until

?: OI" Thea, Serpico and beasts turned and saw Monkey D. Luffy, he still had his straw hat, his hair was a bit longer, he was wearing his Pirate King garments and he was a bit taller too

Thea (smiling): Dad!" the beasts got scared

Luffy: hey Thea, Serpico" he walked up to them, rubbed Serpico on its head, he looked at the beasts and said "that's enough you three get out of here" the beasts nodded and ran off

Thea: dad, I had them

Luffy: I know, but I had to come get you, my crew is almost here

Thea: you mean your crew" Luffy smiled and nodded

Thea: Yea lets go come on Serpico!" grabbing her dads hand and ran off, Serpico followed. As they were walking through the forest

Thea: I can't wait to meet your crew dad, I hope they're everything you say they are

Luffy: oh they are, I would have never became Pirate King without them

Thea: cool!

Luffy: you get to meet their kids too

Thea: I definitely can't wait to meet them!" Thea always wanted to meet her father's crew, he always told her about them, a grumpy one eye swordsman who can use three swords, a money stingy navigator, a cowardly brave sniper, a lovey dovey cook, a cute adorable doctor, a deadly archaeologist, a wild crazy shipwright and a pervert musician.

?: Luffy, Thea!" they looked and saw Hancock, she looked the same no wrinkles or gray hair, she was wearing a purple dress, she was a inch or two taller than Luffy.

Thea: hey mom

Luffy: hey Hancock, how is everything?

Hancock (blushing): fantastic the feast is almost ready for you and your crew

Luffy: awesome!

Thea: yea!" Hancock smiled and giggled at the two

?: Luffy, Princesses Hancock and Thea!" the family turn and saw Margaret

Thea: hey Margaret!

Luffy: what's up?

Margaret: there's a ship heading this way

Luffy: that must be them

Thea: lets go than!" she and Luffy ran toward to the docks, Serpico followed

Hancock: Margaret make sure everything is prepared

Margaret: yes Empress" she ran off, Hancock ran behind her family. When the family arrived at the docks, the ship ported

Thea: I wonder who it is, I sense three people on the ship

Luffy: me too, just wait and see

?: HANCOCK-SWAN" they looked and saw Sanji, with hearts in his eyes, running toward them, his hair was a bit longer and had more chin hair. He was wearing his same tuxedo suit

Hancock: Mero-Mero" she turn her hands into a heart shape and shot a beam from them turning Sanji in a stone

Thea: I take it, must be your cook dad

Luffy: yep this is Sanji

?: you idiot, I told you to wait for us" coming behind was Nami, looked the same, no wrinkles and no gray hairs, her hair was longer. She was wearing a orange shirt, black tie and black pants. Standing next to her, was a girl with long blonde hair, had a bang between her eyes, she had bright brown eyes. She was wearing a black jacket with a orange shirt under it and a orange skirt, she shook her head ashamedly.

Luffy: hey Nami, good see you again

Nami: you too Luffy, Hancock" Hancock smiled, nodded and said "you as well navigator-san and who is the young woman next to you?"

Nami: oh this is me and Sanji's daughter Nova

Luffy: nice to meet you Nova

Nova: you too

Thea: hi Nova, I'm Thea nice to meet you" holding out her hand, Nova grabbed her hand and said "you too Thea" they shook hands, Serpico slither close to Nova, she got a little scared and said "whoa!" Thea giggled and said "oh and this is my buddy Serpico, don't worry he's friendly" she rubbed Serpico's chin, Nova rubbed Serpico's head and he snuggled to her, Nova giggled

Thea: see told you" the parents looked at the teens and smiled

Nami: I take it, she's you and Hancock's daughter Luffy?

Luffy: yep

Nami: she's beautiful just like you Hancock

Hancock: thank you, so is your daughter, oh navigator-san do you want me turn cook-san back to normal?" Nami sigh and said "yes if you would, hopefully the dumbass will behave" Hancock turned Sanji back to normal, he received a death glare from Nami, so he behaved

Sanji: good to see you again Captain" shaking Luffy's hand

Luffy: you too Sanji

?: hey everyone long time no see" everyone turn and saw Usopp, Kaya and a young boy, who looked like Usopp, but with blonde hair, he was wearing a white t-shirt with black overalls, with bow and arrows striped to his back. Usopp looked the same, his hair was a bit longer and wider, he was wearing his same outfit from their timeskip. Kaya looked the same, no wrinkles or gray hairs, her hair was longer, she was a yellow sundress

Luffy: Usopp, Kaya good to see you again" he shook Usopp's hand

Usopp: you too Luffy" Kaya giggled

Nami: Kaya

Kaya: Nami good to see you" they hugged each other

Nami: you too

Sanji: Usopp" he shook Usopp's hand

Usopp: hey Sanji

Sanji: and beautiful Kaya" he had hearts in his eyes

Kaya: hello Mr. Cook, oh this is our son Aero

Usopp: say hello Aero

Aero: hello nice to meet you all

Luffy, Sanji and Nami: you too

Luffy: wow he looks just like you Usopp

Usopp: thanks he gets that a lot" he and Aero smiling scratching the back of their heads

Luffy: you gotta meet the girls, Thea, Nova come here"

Thea: ok dad" they walked over to the others

Luffy: girls meet Usopp and his wife Kaya

Thea: hi

Nova: nice to meet you

Kaya: nice to meet you both" Usopp pointed at Thea and said "so you're Luffy and Hancock's daughter" Thea nodded, he pointed at Nova and said "and you're Sanji and Nami's daughter" Nova nodded

Usopp: wow beautiful girls you guys have" Luffy, Hancock, Sanji and Nami smiled and nodded

Luffy: girls meet their son Aero

Thea: hi good to meet you Aero

Nova: yeah, nice to meet you

Aero: you guys too

Thea: I hope we become great friends like our parents

Aero: oh yeah definitely" he and Thea high five each other, Nova smiled at them. Serpico slithered in front of Aero, he got scared and said "AAHH"

Thea: its ok this is Serpico, he's friendly

Aero: I'll take your word for it" The parents smiled at their kids

?: Yohohoho" everyone turn and saw Brook riding on top of his whale friend Laboon

Luffy: hey its Brook!

Brook: thank you old friend I'll let know when I'm ready to go" Laboon swan into the water

Luffy: Brook hey

Brook: Luffy, everyone so good to you all again" everyone smiled and nodded.

Brook: my word Hancock, Nami, Kaya beautiful ladies here, I only have request may I see your panties" which resulted in Luffy, Sanji and Usopp hitting him and said "NO YOU CAN'T AND NEVER WILL" the women smiled at their men. The submarine that belongs to Trafalgar Law surfaced

Luffy: hey Traffy and Robin are here" Law and Robin appeared on the deck. Robin looked the same no wrinkles or gray hair, she was wearing black dress. Law looked the same too, he was wearing the same outfit he wore in Zou

Robin: it'll be so good to see everyone

Law: yeah it should be

?: ok is this it" a young boy, he had spikey hair that stand at the back of his head, he had bright black eyes and pale skin tone. He was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie and blue jeans. He had a staff striped to his back.

Robin: yes Vance, we're here, you get to meet everyone

Vance: cool" Law used his Ope-Ope abilities to teleport him, Robin and Vance where the rest of the Straw Hats were

Luffy: Robin Traffy good to see you guys again

Robin: you too Luffy

Law: yeah Straw-ya

Sanji: Robin-chaw" he ran toward Robin with hearts in his eyes, but he smashed to the ground by Nami

Nami and Kaya: Robin!" they hugged her, she hugged them back

Nami: its so good to see you again

Robin: you too Nami, Kaya, Hancock" Hancock smiled and nodded

Thea: so that's the archaeologist wow she's pretty

Aero: yeah

Nova: hey Thea that guy is pretty cute" looking at Vance

Thea: wow I didn't notice, but yeah he is

Luffy: hey Thea, Nova, Aero come meet Robin, Traffy and Vance" they walked over to the others

Luffy: kids this is Robin and Traffy

Thea: hi

Nova: nice to meet you

Aero: yeah" Law nodded

Robin: they're mirror image of all of your parents

Luffy: this is their son Vance

Vance: nice to meet you

Aero: you too I'm Aero

Nova (blushing a little): real nice I'm Nova

Thea (blushing a little too): yeah I'm Thea" Serpico slithered in Vance's face, tilting its head side to side slowly

Thea: Serpico don't worry his friendly

Vance (smiled): oh I wasn't scared

?: hey!" everyone turn and saw Zoro, Tashigi, a young boy beside them, he had spiky black hair that lines down to his forehead and next to his ears to emulate sideburns. He had pale-white skin tone with brown eyes and very-thin black eyebrows. He had a red mark on his left cheek which resembles a wavy line and a dot. He was wearing a light-blue scarf, a white cloak with black lines, streaming on four areas with no sleeves to be seen. A dark green belt appears as well. Underneath, he wears a grey undershirt with sleeves revealing some skin. He also had black finger-less gloves with black pants ending in tall dark-green boots and a sword strap to his side. Zoro had a eye patch on his marked eye and his hair was a bit longer. He was wearing a white t-shirt, green pants and his three swords strap to his side. Tashigi looked the same, she had no wrinkles or gray hair, still wearing her glasses, she was wearing floral button-down shirt, blue pants and one sword strap to her side.

Luffy: Zoro!" he ran to Zoro, fist pumped him and said "good to see you again partner"

Zoro: you too Luffy

Sanji: Tashigi-chan!" he ran to her with hearts in his eyes, but got punched in the face by Zoro

Zoro: stay away from my woman curly brow!

Sanji: that was a cheap shot moss head!

Zoro: you want to start something!" Nami bash both their heads and said "shut up!"

Nami: good to see you Tashigi

Tashigi: you too Nami, Robin, Pirate Empress, Kaya" they smiled and nodded

Luffy: hey Zoro, Tashigi this your son?

Zoro: yeah this is Kion

Tashigi: Kion

Kion: hey nice to meet you, all of you

Luffy: you too" everyone nodded, Nova whisper to Thea "oh my god two cute boys here!" Thea looked at Kion and Vance, she never seen boys around her age, but seeing those two her heart skipped a beat and she was blushing more

Thea (whispered): yeah

Nova (whispered): this reunion keeps getting better and better

Aero: hi I'm Aero

Kion: nice to meet to you

Vance: Vance good to meet you" he shook his hand

Kion: you too

Nova (smiling): hi I'm Nova

Kion (smiled): nice to meet you" he looked at Thea and said "and you are?"

Thea (blushed): oh I'm Thea

Kion: nice to meet you" Serpico slithered in Kion and did the same thing it did with Vance to Kion now

Thea: don't worry Serpicos friendly

Kion: oh I'm not worry trust me" Serpico did it a short moment, than snuggling its in Kion's face, Kion rubbed its head and said "see why I wasn't worried" the kids besides Vance was impressed

?: SUPER

?: hey everyone!" everyone turn and saw Franky and Chopper on the Thousand Sunny coming toward them. When the ship docked Franky and Chopper stepped off, Franky was still big, he had a little gray hair, but most of his hair was blue, he was wearing a leather jacket that had Tom Worker's on it and black speedos. Chopper was still little cute.

Franky strike a pose and said "OW good to see everyone again"

Chopper: yeah guys

Luffy and Usopp: Franky, Chopper!" they ran to them, hugged them and jumped up and down. Everyone else sign and smiled

Thea (in though): so that's dad's crazy wild shipwright and his cute doctor, wow his whole crew is everything he told so far, I hope I find a great friends and crew like dads" she looked at Kion, Nova, Aero and Vance and though "maybe I did"

Hancock: Luffy, Thea everyone we should getting going for the feast

Luffy and Thea: food lets go!" they ran off, everyone except Hancock sign

Zoro: well better go after them

Everyone: yeah" they walked to the main city square where the party was

 **Here's our story, we hope you like it, tell what you think, we'll tell how kids might look like in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

**Hi everyone, we just want to gave you guys ideas how the children look in The Next Era, some you may not agree with, but this is how they look to us, so try to imagine it please**

 **For me Jade my character Monkey D. Thea, she's 15 years old, she shares both her parents fighting styles, she knows Observation Haki, Armament Haki and working on Conqueror Haki, she looks like Boa D. Lis from the Deviantart Artist LuSPH, awesome picture it fits so perfectly, her snake Serpico looks like the Pokémon Serperior**

 **For me Julie my character Nova, she's 16 years old, her fighting style is just like her father's, she knows Observation Haki and Armament Haki, she can even do her father's Diable Jambe expert her flames are rainbow colors, she looks like Leafa from SAO, she's beautiful like her mother Nami, she's fierce like her father Sanji also a bit of a pervert like her father too**

 **Roronoa Kion, he's 17 years old, he uses One Sword Style, his sword is called Kaminari, he knows Observation Haki and Armament Haki, he looks like Jin from Beywheelz, he's cool, calm and collective**

 **Aero, he's 15 years old, he's look like his father, but with blonde hair and with a bow and arrow, his arrows can also be trick arrows some of them,**

 **Trafalgar D. Vance, he's 16 years old, he looks like ALO Kirito from SOA, he has a staff, he can do the same thing Gambit from X-Men can do, he's also cool, calm, collective, sometime smiles a lot too and smart**

 **Here's the introduction of the children, what they look like and what they can do so far, we hope you guys like them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Hancock, the rest of the Straw Hats and their children arrived at the city's main square, where the party was being held, the amazons instantly jumped at the boys and men, Sanji had hearts in his eyes to see the amazons coming toward him, but ended when Nami bash his head to the ground, she grabbed him by his back collar, dragging him away, Nova shook her head, Franky striked poses in front of them to their amusement, Brook was twirling in the air, Chopper was a little uncomfortable being rubbed and pinched by some of them, Robin and Tashigi quickly dragged Law and Zoro away from them, Kaya did with Usopp too, Aero followed behind them. Nova noticed some amazons surrounding Kion and Vance, which anger her a little, she looked and saw Thea eating with Luffy, she went to her, put her hand on her shoulder

Thea: oh hey Nova

Nova: hey Thea listen we got a problem

Thea: really what?

Nova pointed at Kion and Vance being surrounded by some amazons, which even anger Thea a little

Nova: yeah

Thea: well we're not dating

Nova: yeah, but what if they take a interest in them" Thea looked back at the amazons surrounding Kion and Vance, some were rubbing Kion's arms and some were pushing against Vance, which anger both girls

Thea: ok so what do we do?

Nova: simple we just need get them and drag over here by us

Thea: ok

Nova: so which one you want?

Thea: what?

Nova: which one of them do you want?" Thea started blushing, looked away and said "I-I"

Nova: never mind they're coming over now" Thea looked and saw Kion and Vance walking over, still blushing and said "oh" Nova sat down next to her

Nova: we'll talk about it later

Thea: yeah" Kion sat next to Nova, Vance sat next to Kion and Aero sat next to Vance

Vance: well that was interesting

Kion: yeah, be surrounded and rubbed on by women who hardly see man before was pretty fun

Nova: must have been a good day for both of you boys" they looked at her, she smiled, Vance smiled and looked away, Kion still looked at Nova, she looked back him and smiled, he smiled back. The rest of the Straw Hats took their seats, Hancock seat next to Luffy, Tashigi seat next to Hancock, Zoro next to Tashigi, Robin next to Zoro, Law next to Robin, Sanji next to Law, Nami next to Sanji, Usopp next to Nami, Kaya next to Usopp, Chopper next to Kaya, Franky next to Chopper and Brook next to Franky.

Robin: its so good to see everyone

Nami: you said it Robin, I wish we could meet like this all the time

Franky: it really brings back memories seeing us all together huh

Usopp: yeah all the adventures we had

Thea: hey dad tell us about your adventures

Nova: oh I've been wanting to know too

Kion: yeah lay on us

Vance: it'll be interesting to hear

Aero: tell us tell us" Luffy looked at the Straw Hats, who were smiling at him, he smiled back, took off his straw hat and said "ok, I think its about time you kids should know" Luffy told them, he meet Shanks and his crew, how he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, how he defended them against bandits, how Shanks and the crew ended up having to save Luffy from them, how Shanks saved him from the Sea King, but he lose his arm and he was still Luffy's friend. Luffy told Shanks and his crew, that he'll find greater ship and a crew better than his and that one day he would become King of the Pirates, Shanks gave him his straw hat and told him to return to someday when he becomes a great pirate and they meet again. Years later Luffy set off to be pirate, he came across the same Sea King that tried to eat him when he was younger and gave a punch in the face. How he woke up in a barrel, met Coby, defeated the Alvida Pirates. Him and Coby went to a island, heard about Zoro, Luffy decided to make him apart of his crew, but he wasn't interested until Luffy snuck into a marine base, got Zoro's swords, freed him and they take the marines together, Zoro decided to joined Luffy's crew, they left Coby on the island, so he could become a marine. How Luffy and Zoro landed on an island, met Nami and the Buggy Pirates fought against them, how Nami didn't want anything to do with Luffy and his crew, until she saw how Luffy was different from the other pirates and joined. They sailed together landed at Syrup Island, met Usopp and Kaya, band together to stop and defeat Klahadore and his Black Cat Pirates, Usopp joining and getting a bigger ship called The Go Merry. They sailed to the Baratie restaurant met Sanji, fought against Don Krieg and his crew, met Dracule Mihawk one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, how Zoro fought against him and lose and got that scar on his chest. How Nami took the Go Merry and Zoro, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku went after her while Luffy and Sanji dealt with Don Krieg and won. Sanji joined the crew, Luffy and Sanji went after Zoro and the others on a Sea King, Nami took the Go Merry to her hometown and was part of another pirate crew called the Arlong Pirates fishmen, who were terrorizing Nami's home, Zoro, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku truly believe Nami betrayed them, but Luffy and Sanji didn't believe it, they met Nami's older sister Nojiko, she told them about her and Nami's past, Luffy and the others fought against Arlong and his crew and won, and got Nami and the Go Merry again as well. They sailed to Lougetown, ran into Buggy and his crew again and ran into Smoker and Tashigi and barely escaped until Luffy's father Monkey D. Dragon unexpectedly came rescued them and they got away safely. How they sailed to Reverse Mountain, Whiskey Peak, met and became friends with Nefertari Vivi, went to Little Garden met giants, went to Drum Island, met Chopper because Nami was sick and needed a doctor, they fought against Wapol and his men and won, Chopper joining. Arriving in Alabasta, how they met Robin and Baroque Works, running Smoker, Tashigi and the marines almost getting captured until Luffy's older brother Portgas D. Ace came and rescue them. Traveling with Ace, until he left, gave Luffy a vivre card so they meet again, how Luffy fought against Crocodile the first time, but lose, Robin saved him, how the Straw Hats fought against Baroque Works and Luffy took on Crocodile and they won, Luffy saving Robin. They saved Vivi, her family, her people and her country, left, Robin joined them. How they went to Sky Island beating false god Enel. Running into Admiral Aokiji barely escaping, losing and gaining crew members in a Davy Fight, sailing to Water 7, facing Franky and his Franky Family, losing Robin, Luffy and Usopp fighting over the Go Merry, going to Enies Lobby saving Robin and Franky, defeating CP9, declaring war with the whole world, barely escaping the Buster Call, saving goodbye to the Go Merry, celebrating saving Robin and Franky, meeting Luffy's grandfather Monkey D. Garp, seeing Coby and Helmeppo again, Franky joining and Usopp rejoining and gaining a new ship the Thousand Sunny. Meeting Brook at Florian Triangle, ending up at Thriller Bark, beating Gekko Moriah another Warlord of the Seven Sea and his army of zombies, also running into and facing Bartolomew Kuma another Warlord and barely escaping from him and Brook joining. Going to Sabaody Archipelago, meeting Shakky, meeting other Supernovas like Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd and their crews, Luffy punching a Celestial Dragon which resulted in Admiral Kizaru and other marines coming and almost beating them until Silver Rayleigh the first mate of the former Pirate King came and rescued them, Bartolomew Kuma came and separated them for two years as apart of their training for the New World. Luffy heard about Ace's execution, Hancock snuck him into Impel Down, he ran into Blackbeard and his crew, tried to fight him, but Luffy lose. Luffy freed Crocodile, Buggy, Jinbe, Mr.3 and Ivankov to help save Ace, the Whitebeard Pirates arrived to help and Hancock helped everyway she could, but Ace and Whitebeard died, but before he died Ace told Luffy that he lived his life with no regrets, but his only regret was not being able to see Luffy achieve his dream, he told Luffy and everyone he knew thanking for loving him. Law and Jinbe saved Luffy, Jinbe reminded Luffy that even though he lose his brother, he still had other people in his life, his crew. The Straw Hats each told the kids about their training. How they reunited at Sabaody Archipelago, how they went to Fishmen Island, met and became friends with Princess Shirahoshi, fought against Hody Jones and his crew and won, Luffy declaring a fight with one the Yonkos Big Mom, sailing to Punk Hazard, meeting Law again forming a alliance with him to take out of the Seven Warlords the Doflamingo and Yonko Kaido, running into Smoker, Tashigi and the marines, meeting Kinemon and Momonosuke letting them join for a little while, kidnapping Caesar as apart of Law's plan against the Doflamingo. Sailing to Dressrosa, Luffy going into the colosseum fighting many powerful guys to win Ace's devil fruit the Flare-Flare fruit, seeing Sabo again after him and Ace thought he was dead, Law's plan for the Doflamingo didn't go as planned, but everything worked out barely, Zoro fighting against Pica and won. Luffy and Law fighting against Doflamingo barely surviving, but won. Sabo eating the Flare-Flare fruit, him taking out one of Blackbeard's crew members and he told the Straw Hats about his past, he left. Gaining a Fleet even though Luffy didn't want that. How the Straw Hats and Law sailed to Zou to meet up with the rest of the Straw Hats and Law's crew, only to find out Sanji was getting married to one of Big Mom's daughters, meeting the Minks, finding out that each of Yonkos had a piece of Poneglyph which could led them to One Piece. How the crew split up again, group 1 Luffy, Nami, Brook, Chopper, Pedro and Carrot went to save Sanji, while the others dealt with Kaido, along the way they met two of Sanji's siblings of the Vinsmoke Family, they landed on Whole Island met Sanji's fiancé Puddin, she lead them down to a bad path facing a commander Cracker which lasted ten days, finally seeing Sanji, getting captured, knowing the Puddin was lying to them and planned to killed all, Jinbe freeing them, meeting up with Sanji again, forming a uneasy alliance with Bege Capone, escaping Big Mom than reunited with the rest of the Straw Hats in Wano defeated Kaido than Big Mom and finally Blackbeard. The Straw Hats achieved their dreams Zoro defeated Dracule Mihawk and became the Worlds Greatest Swordsman, Nami mapped the whole world, Usopp became the Brave Warrior of the Sea, Sanji founded his All Blue, Chopper found a cure for all diseases, Robin found Rio Poneglyph, Brook reunited with his old friend Laboon, Franky's ship was made fit for the Pirate King, and the crew found One Piece making Luffy the new Pirate King. After hearing their stories the children were amazed, shocked and proud of their parents.

Thea: SO COOL

Nova: wow!

Aero: awesome!

Vance: very interesting" Kion smirked. The Straw Hats smiled at the amazement their children were

Thea: so cool" she looked out at the sea and though "I got to know what its like out there, I want to have the same adventures they had, a great ship and a amazing crew just like dads" she looked at Nova, Kion, Vance and Aero and though "maybe I already have. I know they want to have the same adventures our parents had too, just as much as me"

Luffy: hey Thea" snapping Thea out of her though and she said "huh yeah?"

Luffy: everything ok?

Thea: yeah

Luffy (smiling): good

 **Hey guys sorry we're a little late on our chapter, we've been busy, we took some of our chapter from our brother's second chapter of Reunite and Departure, we hope he won't mind. We know we may not have got all of the details, we'll update the chapter when we see more of the future mangas, but until than enjoy, tell us what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Don't Own One Piece**

After sharing their memories and stories with their children, The Straw Hats want to know how they been after their disband.

Luffy: so Brook how's everything been

Brook: oh everything been quite well Luffy, after reuniting with Laboon I've continued my career as The Soul King musician, Laboon been a great help, he's my mobile stage, we performed in many islands and villages

Chopper: that's good Brook

Brook: thank you Chopper, so how have you been?

Chopper: well after leaving, I traveled to different to islands, curing and helping people

Franky: that's SUPER Chopper

Chopper: thanks Franky

Luffy: so Franky what about you

Franky: I went back to Water 7 and you guys should see Water 7 now it's bigger and has bigger buildings, me and Iceberg started our own shipwrecking business called Tom's Workers, we build ships for pirates and marines, we even have a few shipwrecking schools for young shipwrecking's in training

Luffy: awesome Franky, so Usopp what about you, Kaya and Aero

Usopp: we've been good, Kaya been a great doctor to the people on Syrup village

Kaya: well I have to owe it to Chopper helping me so much

Chopper (doing his noddle dance): oh you don't owe me anything you did it all yourself you jerk" everyone smiled at him

Usopp: I also been training Aero with his sniper training too

Luffy and Thea: really?

Usopp: yeah he's real good with a bow and arrow

Luffy and Thea: really?

Aero: yeah, it kinda reminds of dads Kabuto, but with arrows

Thea: wow that's cool Aero

Aero: thanks

Nova: are any of the arrows special

Aero: yeah, some are normal sharp arrows, than I have some trick arrows, ones that can explode, shock and many more

Thea: cool!

Kion: how about you show us some your skills

Aero: really?

Thea: yeah

Vance: I'm curious to see" everyone smiled and nodded

Usopp: alright Aero, lets show them

Aero: right" they got up from their seats, Aero put on his goggles

Usopp pulled out some seeds from his pocket, threw them in the air and said "Green Star Special Attack Multiply Flower Targets" smoke appear, once the smoke dispersed there were medium flower targets float in the air around the Aero, got out his bow and started shooting arrows at flower targets one by one, while moving around

Sanji: wow he's really good, just like his father

Kaya: yes Usopp and I were surprised at Aero chose a bow and arrow, but we're proud he chose a weapon, he's happy to use

After Aero shot down all the flower targets, everybody clapped for him, but he wasn't done yet

Usopp: ok Aero now hit this target with your Phoenix Arrow without hitting me!" standing 50 feet away between two target one on the right side of him

Nami: that's pretty far

Kaya: he can do just watch

Aero: alright" he pointed his arrow at their father and said "Phoenix Arrow" fired a flaming arrow hitting the target without hitting Usopp, the target busted into flames. Everybody (expert for Kaya and Usopp) was amazed by Aero's accuracy, they all clapped for him too and he took a bow and went back to seats with his father.

Thea: Awesome Aero!

Vance: very nice

Nova: cool" Kion smiled

Aero: thanks everyone

Robin: he really take after his father

Kaya: yes he does

Usopp: he gets that a lot

Luffy: that was awesome Aero

Aero: thanks uncle Luffy

Luffy: so Sanji, Nami how you guys and Nova been lately

Nami: well we went back to Bartie Sanji's old master's Zeff restaurant, we lived there now and we moved the restaurant to the All Blue

Luffy: well that's good

Nami: yeah Zeff was really nice to me and Nova

Nova: yeah

Sanji: grumpy old geezer still worked me and kicked my ass" everybody laughed for a minute

Nami: but after a while Zeff died and he left Sanji the restaurant in his will" everyone frowned for a moment, looked at Sanji, Nami put her hand on his thigh, he looked at her, Nami smiled and he smiled back

Sanji: yeah it said in his will that he was proud of me and he was only hard on me was to help me show my potential as a chef and he was right" Nami and Nova smiled at him

Nami: I became the financial manager, we made ton of money, we made so much money we can make another Bartie restaurant

Robin: that's good Nami

Nami: thanks and Nova's been a good help in the kitchen with Sanji and the other chefs

Nova: yeah, I even made some appetizers, if you guys want try them

Thea: yes!

Aero: sure I'll try

Vance: me too

Kion: yeah I'll try one too" Nova smiled, she took out a box, open it, it had shrimp kabobs in it, the teens each took one, tried them

Thea: wow this is delicious Nova!

Vance: very tasty

Aero: yeah this is great!

Kion: yeah its good very good" he smiled at her, Nova blushed

Sanji: she even developed my fighting style while cooking with me, Nova lets show them" standing up from his seat

Nova: right dad" she put her hand on Kion's shoulder and said "check this out" Kion looked at her

Sanji: ok you ready sweetie?

Nova: ready dad

They both their legs collide, their kicks just collided with each other, kick after kick after kick, than Nova jumped in the air and said "Space Jump" she started jumping while in the air, everybody (expert for Zoro, Sanji and Nami) was amazed

Zoro: so she unlock one of the six powers

Nami: yeah just like Sanji only difference she calls hers Space Jump, she also learned observation and armament haki

Sanji jumped from her and said "Sky Walk" they started kicking each other while in midair, their last kick collided and they started spinning toward the ground. They both smiled at each other, everybody (again expert for Zoro, Sanji and Nami) was amazed.

Nami: that's not all she done either, she develop her own Diable Jambe

Everybody: REALLY

Nami: yeah only difference Sanji's is yellow and red, Nova's is rainbow like colors

Nova smiled, started spinning on her leg and it glowed into rainbow flames, Sanji's leg glowed yellow and red, their legs collided and a flare of yellow, red, blue and other colors popped out from the collision. Everybody (expert for Zoro and Sanji) were amazed and clapped their hands. Sanji and Nova smiled and walked back to their seats.

Thea: WOW NOVA THAT WAS AWESOME

Aero: so cool

Vance: very nice

Nova: thanks guys" Kion looked at Nova, she took her seat next to him, she looked at him, smiled and said "so what did you think?" Kion smiled at her and said "it was great" Nova looked away, smiling and blushing, Nami saw Nova's face and smiled

Luffy: awesome Nova

Nova: thanks uncle Luffy

Luffy: so Robin, Traffy what about guys and Vance

Robin: after I left, I went with Law, traveled with him, he's still causing trouble with the marines

Law: all part of being a pirate Nico-ya" Robin smiled at him and said "years later we had Vance and been happy ever since" Law and Vance smiled

Law: Straw Hat-ya did you hear I'm a Yonko now

Luffy: whoa awesome Traffy!" everyone clapped for Law, him, Robin and Vance smiled

Robin: we also been helping Vance with his powers

Everyone(expert Robin, Law and Vance): powers!?

Vance: yeah I ate the Kinetic-Kinetic fruit, it allows me charge inanimate objects with explosive kinetic energy

Thea: sounds super cool

Nova: mind showing us

Aero: yeah, I wanna see I wanna see" Kion smiled

Vance: alright" he grabbed his cup, held it in his hand for a moment and it started sparking up with purple energy, everyone expert for Robin and Law's eyes widen, he threw at a tree and it exploded

Thea and Aero: whoa! Cool

Nova: wow

Kion: not bad

Vance: thanks" he got up from his seat, took out his staff, it started sparking with purple energy, he started spinning it really real fast circular motion, he threw in the air, it came back down, he caught it and strike a pose

Aero: cool!

Nova: whoa" Kion nodded, Thea looked at Vance in awe, he looked back at her, smiled, took out a sheet of paper, used his powers, it started disintegrating, he threw it in the air, it floated in the air, heading toward Thea, it disintegrating into a shape of a heart, Thea looked at it in more awe, then it disintegrated completely, Thea looked at Vance, he smiled at her as he walked back to his seat and Thea looked away and started blushing, Luffy, Hancock and Robin saw and smiled. Nova smiled, nudged Thea in the arm playfully, Thea smiled, still looking away

Luffy: whoa that was cool Vance!

Vance: thanks Mr. Luffy

Luffy: just call me Luffy, Zoro what about you, Tashigi and Kion

Zoro: well after I left, I went back to the castle where I trained with Mihawk, Tashigi moved in with me, we had Kion and been happy ever since" he stroked Tashigi's hair, she smiled at him, Kion smiled at both his parents

Thea: hey Kion you're a swordsman right?

Kion: yep

Vance: mind showing us some of your skills

Aero: yeah lets see

Nova: yeah I really want to see" Kion looked at Nova, she smiled, he smiled back and said "alright" he got up from his seat, unsheathe his sword, the hilt of the sword was black and the blade was black and blue

Thea: whoa

Aero: cool sword

Vance: very impressive

Nova: nice

Kion: its called Kaminari, dad got it for me, they say the blade was forged by a strike of lightning and has a lightning spirit inside it which is for its unique color

Thea and Aero: cool" Vance smiled and said "hmm" Nova smiled, Kion pulled back his sword and said "One Sword Style 40 Caliber Phoenix" he swung his sword, sending projectiles spiraling towards some trees cutting them down, making a path, everyone (except Sanji, Zoro and Tashigi) were amazed, Zoro stood from his seat, walked toward Kion, unsheathe his swords and said "ready Kion?"

Kion: ready dad" they charged at each other, swung their swords and they clashed over and over

Tashigi: on the Kuraigana Island with the castle is, have those the humandrills, who Zoro trained with

Robin: I read about them, they are highly intelligent creatures capable of imitating humans so much that they will mimic any trait they witness. One of the humandrills even used spit to try to heal its wounds, which is a folklore remedy. If they were to see peace they would be peaceful creatures; however, nine years ago, they witnessed a war on Kuraigana Island, causing them to learn how to wield weapons and become bloodthirsty warriors.

Luffy and Thea: whoa cool!

Tashigi: yeah now they wouldn't dare attack me or Kion because of Zoro, in the beginning Zoro trained Kion, when he was younger as he got older, he let Kion trained with the humandrills, its how he unlocked his observation and armament haki

Everyone: really?

Tashigi: well that and Zoro and Mihawk helped too

Everyone: MIHAWK?

Tashigi: yeah, he let me and Zoro move in the castle, let us raise Kion there, well him and Perona

Everyone: her!?

Tashigi: yeah Zoro said they've been close ever since him and her landed on Kuraigana with Mihawk years ago. Perona even tried to dress Kion up when he was younger, which ended with Zoro and her arguing, Mihawk even claim Kion as his godson

Everyone (except Tashigi, Robin and Law): wow

Tashigi: Mihawk and Perona even have a daughter

Everyone(except Tashigi): A DAUGHTER?!" Tashigi nodded

Tashigi: her name is Sharon, she's three years old her and Kion claim each other as god siblings

Nami: wow

Usopp: who would've thought" Zoro and Kion still clashed blades, Kion stepped back and said "Bolt Dash" he charged at Zoro at high speed

Sanji: so Kion, also knows one of the six powers technique

Tashigi: yeah Shave, but Kion calls his Bolt Dash" Kion lunged at Zoro at high speed, Zoro stood his ground, but Kion disappeared and reappeared behind him, tried to get him from behind, but Zoro blocked his son's attack and they kept clashing swords. Kion stepped back again, he covered his hand in armament haki along with his sword, Zoro did the same with his swords, they charged at each other, their swords clashed and made a shock wave. They stepped away from each other, smirked, sheathe their swords, walked back to their seats. Everyone (except Sanji) were amazed and clapped their hands

Thea and Aero: awesome Kion!

Vance: impressive

Nova: whoa" Kion looked at Nova and said "so you like my moves?" Nova looked away and blushed

Luffy: awesome Kion

Kion: thanks

Nami: so Luffy, what about you and Hancock?

Luffy: well I decided to come back to Amazon Lily settled down with Hancock and have Thea" Hancock smiled blushed and put her hand on Luffy's lap, Thea had on big smile on her face, Luffy smiled at the two and said "Hancock continued as Shichibukai so the World Government wouldn't attack, if they did I would destroy them. We also trained Thea how to fight too, Thea wanted to show them?"

Thea: yeah!" she got up from her seat and said "come on Serpico!" Serpico nodded and followed her, Luffy got up from his seat and followed them. They stood in front of each other and took their fighting stances. Thea charged at her father at real fast, Serpico followed behind her, Thea did a front flip, jumped in the air, tried to dropkick Luffy, but he blocked her kick, she spin while in the air, tried to kick him again, Luffy blocked it again, he jumped back, Serpico rushed in, tried to swipe Luffy with his tail, but he dodged it, Thea charged in, tried to punch to Luffy, but he block her fist, pushed it aside (like Rock Lee did when Naruto tried to hit him) Thea landed on her hand, she spun on it, regaining her balance, she charged at Luffy again, threw her fists at a rapid speed (like her fathers Gum Gum Gatling), Luffy moved back, dodging and blocking her hits.

Zoro: she's really fast

Robin: her fighting style is very unique

Hancock: her fighting style is combination of her fathers and mine, she just couldn't decided whos fighting style to use between me and her fathers and her and Serpico fight really well together, she's even fast enough to keep up with Luffy's second gear with her observation and armament haki

Everyone (except Hancock): wow!" Thea and Luffy's fists collided, making a shock wave everybody felt, Thea and Luffy step away from each other, smiled and went back to their seats. Everyone was amazed and clapped their hands

Nova: awesome Thea!

Aero: so cool!

Kion: nice

Vance: very nice" Thea smiled, looked away, blushing. Luffy smiled at his former crew mates and said "wow its good to see everyone's doing great"

The Straw Hats: yea

Luffy: hey Thea, why don't take the others and show them around the island

Thea: sure dad, come on guys" Thea, Nova, Kion, Vance and Aero got up and ran into the forest. The Straw Hats watched their children into the forest

Luffy(in though): I wonder when they're gonna ask to leave

 **Here's our new chapter, where the Straw Hats are in the world, everything their kids do too, pretty strong just like their parents. It's gonna be a while before the Thea and the others go on their journey. Also Thea gonna have a pretty cool power too and someone interesting is gonna make a appearance too. Find out in the later chapters, tell us what you guys think, we'll try to update the story soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We Don't Own One Piece**

The teens walked around in the jungle part of the island

Aero: wow you guys are strong

Vance: you too Aero you all are

Kion: yea it was cool to see you guys in action

Nova: you too" she smiled at him, Kion smiled back

Thea: so hmm, Vance how long have you had your powers?" she looked away, rubbing her arm

Vance: a few months now

Thea: oh cool, I always wondered what it'll be like to be a devil fruit user, after seeing my dad, mom and you" she whispered the last part

Vance: hmm?

Thea: oh nothing!

Vance: hmm ok" Thea blushed, Nova smiled at the two

Vance: besides not being able to swim, being a devil user is pretty cool" everyone nodded and smiled

Aero: so Thea this is where you and Uncle Luffy trained

Thea: yep with our training partners

Nova, Kion, Vance and Aero: partners?" the ground started shaking, they felt something heading toward them, they looked and saw it was the giant beasts the lion, crocodile and gorilla running toward them

Aero: AAHH MONSTER BEASTS" he ducked down, Nova, Kion and Vance got in their battle stances, Thea just stood her ground with Serpico

Nova, Kion and Vance: THAT'S THEM?

Thea(smiling): yep" the beasts were getting closer and closer, but when they saw Thea and Serpico, they stopped in their tracks, Nova and the boys were amazed what they saw, Thea walked up to the beasts and said "these are my new friends, don't attack them or you'll deal with me and Serpico again, got it?" The beasts sweated hardly, nodded than ran off. Nova, Kion, Vance and Aero were shocked by what happened

Aero: those beasts were you and Mr. Luffy's sparring partners?!

Thea: yep

Kion: wow and I though the humandrills were scary looking

Vance: do they scare easily?

Thea: mostly if they see me, Serpico or my dad

Nova: you don't say

Thea: yeah. Hey come on guys I want to show another cool thing about the island" she ran and the others followed her

* * *

Back with the Straw Hats

Nami: so Tashigi, you still a marine?

Tashigi: yeah, I've been promoted to Vice Admiral

Kaya: that's great Tashigi

Tashigi: thanks

Robin: you always were a good marine

Tashigi: thank you

Zoro: that's my girl" he kissed her on the cheek, she smiled at him

Luffy: hey Tashigi, what about Coby and Smokey

Tashigi: they're ok, Coby's was promoted to Admiral

Luffy: whoa really cool

Zoro: always knew he could do it

Luffy: yeah

Tashigi: Helmeppo became a Vice Admiral as well

Luffy and Zoro: who?

Tashigi: Helmeppo? Remember he was the guy, who tried to have you killed honey?

Luffy and Zoro: oh yeah him

Franky: can't believe you guys keep forgetting about him, you met him twice

Zoro: hey its not our fault he sucked

Luffy: still sucks, but good for him

Tashigi: as for Smoker he became Fleet Admiral" everyone except Tashigi eyes widen and said "WHAT"

Luffy: WHOA REALLY SMOKEY?!

Tashigi: yeah, he's still trying to capture you guys too

Luffy: well he can still try, but it won't be easy" the Straw Hats smiled

Law: Straw Hat-ya something else you should know Eustass Kidd became a Yonko also

The Straw Hats (except for Hancock, Robin, Law and Tashigi): what!?

Luffy: really?

Law: yeah

Zoro: Tashigi, did you know?

Tashigi: for some time, he already conqueror a few islands in the New World

Luffy: whoa Hancock did you know already?

Hancock(blushed): oh yes, I'm sorry Luffy, I meant to tell you, but I forgot

Luffy: that's ok, while good for him too

Law: you guys should see his kids

Everyone (except for Hancock, Robin, Tashigi and Law): KIDS!?

Robin: twins actually

Tashigi: a boy and a girl, both 18

Law: their called the Havoc Twins they got a bounty of $201,000,000 beris together, their crew is called the Warpath Pirates

Everyone (except for Robin, Law and Tashigi): WHAT!?

Tashigi: yep they're just as dangerous as their dad

Usopp: I bet

Nami: I can't believe someone had kids with him

Robin: the woman must have seen a side to him, we didn't see

Nami: still

Luffy: well anyway good for them" the Straw Hats continued to talk about their memories, they laughed than Margaret approach the table and said "excuse me Luffy, Pirate Empress, everyone"

Luffy: oh hey Margaret what's up?

Hancock: is something wrong?

Margaret: oh Nyon just wanted to know if Thea was here, she wanted to see her

Luffy: oh well her and the kids are in the jungle

Margaret: ok I'll go get her" she walked into the jungle

Hancock: what would Nyon want with our daughter Luffy?

Luffy(smiled): who knows Hancock who knows

Back in the jungle

Thea: ok guys here's the best part of the island" she ran and Nova and the boys followed her, Thea took them to a cliff, it showed a great view of the sun and the ocean. Nova and the boys were amazed by the view

Nova: whoa Thea this is beautiful

Aero: wow

Kion: not bad

Vance: its amazing

Thea: thanks" she sat on the ledge, Serpico lay down behind her, Nova sat next to Thea, Kion sat next to Nova causing her to blush, Vance sat next to Thea also causing her to blush and Aero sat next to Kion

Thea: sometimes I come to see the view and sometimes to think

Vance: about what?

Thea: about the adventures our parents had, its got me wanting to have the same adventures they had. Find a great ship and crew just like my dad, I know the World Government is still at large and so are other rouge pirates, but I'm not afraid to fight them

Aero: but it'll be dangerous

Thea: I know

Nova: our parents were about our age when they became pirates

Vance: they did train us after all

Thea: exactly, what was the point of training us if they weren't gonna let us go

Aero: yeah!

Nova: that's true

Vance: so Thea do you know what crew you want?

Thea: well yeah, I thought maybe you guys, but I know we just met, so I understand if you don't-" Nova and Aero put their hands on Thea's shoulders

Aero: I'm with you captain

Nova: me too

Thea: thanks guys, Kion?

Kion: it would be nice fighting other swordsmen beside those humandrills, so yeah count me in captain" Thea, Nova and Aero smiled

Thea: Vance?

Vance: I really appreciate the offer, but I'm already putting together a crew of my own

Thea, Nova and Aero: really!?

Vance: yeah, me and my friend Lorna

Aero: oh really cool

Nova: yeah

Thea: Lorna? Who's Lorna?

Vance: she's the daughter of one of my dad's friend Baby 5

Thea: oh" Nova nudged her in the arm and whispered "not jealous are you?"

Thea(blushed): w-what no

Vance: so what are you gonna call your crew name?

Thea: hmm" she thought for a moment, smiled and said "how about the Tempest Pirates?"

Nova: cool name

Aero: awesome!

Kion: not bad

Vance: impressive

Thea: what about your crew name?

Vance: the Brain Pirates since my dad has the Heart Pirates

Aero: makes sense" Kion nodded

Vance: yeah, after me and my parents leave here, we're gonna up with Lorna and her parents and get our ship

Thea: oh

Vance: you guys know how your gonna get your ship?

Nova: oh yeah Thea that is true, how are we gonna get a ship?" Thea thought for a moment and said "we could use a Kuja ship or maybe we can ask Cyborg Franky if he can built us one if he can"

Nova: that could work

Aero: yeah

Thea: awesome, now we have a cook and navigator

Nova: me

Thea: a swordsman

Kion: that's me

Thea: a sniper

Aero: that's me

Thea: and we have a captain

Nova: that's you

Thea: yep, now all we need is a shipwright, a doctor, a musician and a archaeologist" Nova whisper and said "hopefully they'll be hot guys" she blushed

Kion(smirked): oh I thought I was that already" Nova looked away, blushed and smiled. Margaret saw the teens, walked toward them and said "Thea! Everyone!" the teens turned to her

Thea: oh hey Margaret what's up

Margaret: oh nothing its just that Nyon wants to see you

Thea: really why does grandma want to see me?

Margaret: I don't know all she said what that she has something for you

Thea: really what is it?

Margaret: I don't know

Thea: well is it ok my friends come with

Margaret: sure why not princess" she started walking off

Thea: come on guys" they all got up and walked behind Margaret

 **Here's our new chapter guys, sorry its been a while, we've just busy with school just starting and everything. Thea, Nova and the boys formed their crew the Tempest Pirates and Vance is putting together a crew of his own the Brain Pirates, what do you guys think? Why does Nyon want to see Thea and what does she have for her? Eustass Kidd's children the Havoc Twins seem like a dangerous pair huh? We'll update the chapter next soon, tell us what you guys thought**


	6. Chapter 6 On Hold

Announcement

 **Jade and Julie: Hey guys, we have a announcement**

 **Jade: with us back in school, it take us a while to update the story**

 **Julie: but it doesn't mean we're leaving the story, but we do need to focus on school work**

 **Jade: with us being in the 8th grade and all**

 **Julie: we'll try to update the story on breaks, Thanksgiving and Winter Breaks**

 **Jade: and on weekends too possibly no promises**

 **Julie: plus we do have ideas for other fanfics too**

 **Jade: so don't surprised if you see a new fanfic**

 **Julie: we'll try to check our PM too**

 **Jade: if you guys want to talk or ask questions or anything**

 **Jade and Julie: until than we'll see you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Thea, Nova and the boys were walking behind Margaret through the jungle

Thea: I wonder what grandma Nyon has for me

Aero: hey Thea you sure your grandma won't mind us coming with

Thea: nah she wouldn't

Nova: so she's your moms mother?

Thea: not exactly" Nova and the boys looked at Thea and said "huh?"

Thea: well she did save my mom and my aunts on Amazon Lily from some Celestial Dragons years ago ever since. She was also the former Empress before my mom too

Nova: wow

Vance: yeah

Kion: hm

Thea: but for some reason grandma Nyon and my mom never gotten along

Nova: really?

Thea: yeah

Vance: how does she feel about your dad?

Thea: at first she didn't trust him just like my mom, Margaret and the other amazons didn't trust him because he's a man, but after a while she grew to trust and like him. She also said also said he was the one responsible for melting the ice around my mom's heart"

Nova: really?

Thea: yep, she agreed to let my mom marry my dad too

Vance: how's that?

Thea: well my dad told me, he was taught to ask the consent of the bribes parents when he was younger and since Grandma Nyon was the only parent like figure my mom had, she agreed to it" Nova, the boys and Margaret smiled. Margaret reminiscing in the memories of meeting Luffy.

Margaret: alright everyone we're here" they arrived at Nyon's place with Sandersonia and Marigold standing in front

Thea: hey Aunt Sandersonia, Aunt Marigold!

Sandersonia: Thea good to see you" Marigold smiled, nodded and said "I take it these are Luffy's crewmates children with you"

Thea: yep this is Nova

Nova: hi

Thea: Kion" Kion nodded

Thea: Aero

Aero(shaking a little): Mmm h-hi

Thea(blushed): and this is V-Vance

Vance: pleased to meet to you" Sandersonia and Marigold nodded

Thea: so is grandma Nyon inside?

Marigold: yes she's inside

Thea: awesome, hey guys I'll be right back

Nova: go a head captain

Vance: we'll be right here

Thea: alright, come on Serpico" they entered Nyon's house

Thea: grandma Nyon?

Nyon: ah Thea good to see you

Thea: you too grandma

Nyon: Serpico?" as the snake slithered to her, she rubbed its head and said "taking care of Thea, I see" Serpico smiled and went back to Thea. Thea giggled and said "what's up grandma Nyon? Margaret said you wanted to see me"

Nyon: ah yes. Thea do you know what devil fruits are?

Thea: yeah they're mystical fruits found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities. But after the person eats the fruit, they lose their ability to swim.

Nyon: that's right, how did you-"

Thea: my friend Vance told me

Nyon: I see, I take he's one of the children of your fathers crew mates

Thea: yep

Nyon: and he's a devil fruit user?

Thea: yeah he ate Kinetic-Kinetic fruit, he can charge any object he touches with energy in various forms. He can ignite objects or explode them at will.

Nyon: I see. While Thea, the reason I asked to see is because I wanted to know if you wanted to be a devil user like your mother and father" Thea eyes widen and said "a devil fruit user?! To have powers like my parents!"

Nyon: if you want" she got up, grabbed a wooden box and sat it down in front of Thea. Thea opened it, inside was a black fruit with blue swirls, which amazed Thea

Nyon: its the Dragon-Dragon Fruit: Model Blue Fire. Now I know this is a big decision, so if you need time to think about-"

Thea: taste horrible!" Nyon looked at Thea and said "Thea!"

Thea: so that's how Devil Fruits taste! Eww!" she accidentally blow of blue flames from her mouth

Thea: whoa!

Nyon: it was your father and Rayleigh's idea to hold the fruit for you

Thea: huh?

Nyon: why yes, your father could see the look in your eyes after telling you his adventures so he had Shakky and Rayleigh look a devil fruit just for you

Thea: whoa

Nyon: so have you asked your father and mother about going on a adventure?" Thea's eyes were covered, she smiled, hugged Nyon, she hugged back

Thea: thanks grandma" Nyon smiled and patted Thea's back. Thea broke the hug and ran out of the house, Serpico followed.

Outside of Nyon's House

Nova, Kion, Vance, Aero, Sandersonia, Marigold and Margaret looked and saw Thea and Serpico. They saw Thea smiling big like her father's. She ran off with Serpico slithering behind her

Aero: what the?!

Nova: hey Thea wait up!

Vance: wait for us!" Nova, Kion, Vance and Aero ran after her. Sandersonia, Marigold and Margaret smiled, Nyon stepped out of her home

Marigold: what did you give her Nyon?

Nyon: something, her father asked me hold for her, for her journey" her, Sandersonia, Marigold and Margaret smiled.

Over with the children running

Kion: hey Thea! What's going on?!

Nova: yeah what did your grandma give you?!

Vance: was it something of value?!" Thea looked back at them, smiling. They saw Thea's eyes were red with white pupils and were shocked.

Vance: a devil fruit?

Nova: your grandma gave you a devil fruit?" Thea stopped running which cause everyone else to stop

Thea: yeah and it wasn't just any devil fruit" everyone looked at her

Thea: this was a devil fruit, my dad picked for me for when I wanted to become a pirate just like him." she looked back at everyone, smiled and said "that means he wants us to ask them" everyone smiled

Thea: so lets do it

 **Hey guys here's the next chapter.**

 **Jade and Julie: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Eat Well! We'll update the next chapter soon hopefully**

 **Jade: so Thea has the** **Dragon-Dragon Fruit: Model Blue Fire, I got the idea from Mega Charizard X, I love Pokémon and its one of my favorite Pokémon. Hope you guys like it**

 **Julie: yeah, you'll see and hear some interesting characters soon in the next chapter, just wait**


	8. Chapter 8

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Over with the Straw Hats

Luffy: hey so Tashigi, anything else about the marines we should know?

Zoro: yeah babe

Tashigi: Hmm no I don't think so...Oh wait there is something, Smoker has a daughter too

Everyone(except Tashigi): WHAT?!

Luffy: Smokey has a daughter!?" Tashigi nodded

Usopp: no way!

Nami: who's the mother?

Tashigi: Vice Admiral Hina

Sanji: well I be damned

Luffy: yeah, how old is she?

Tashigi: she's around the same age as Kion

Zoro: she a marine?

Tashigi: yep, her name is Mira, she's a true prodigy of the marines. She reached Commodore ranking at age 15" which amazed everyone

Chopper: whoa

Luffy: she a devil fruit user?

Tashigi: yeah she ate fruit called Armor-Armor Fruit: Exoskeleton" that amazed everyone more

Tashigi: they even call her The Ivory Knight

Luffy: whoa, she'd be a good rival for Thea and the others. Speaking of which hey Traffy, Robin has Vance talking about becoming a pirate?

Robin: oh yes, its why we were working on him with his powers

Law: we're gonna head back to Zou and got him a Mink partner

Luffy and Chopper: really?!

Chopper: you guys are going back to Zou?" Law and Robin nodded. Chopper couldn't help but have hearts in his eyes and blushing thinking about the female reindeer mink Milky he met years ago on Zou.

Kaya: hmm Chopper are you alright?

Usopp: I never understood why he gets that way, thinking about Zou

Nami: so you guys are going back to Zou to get him a crew member

Law: he got curious about Bepo and wanted a crew member just like him" everyone nodded in understand

Robin: has the rest of the children talked about becoming pirates?

Usopp: Aero has. He's always talking becoming a Fearsome Warrior Pirate of the World

Kaya: he has" she smiled

Nami: Nova never said anything, but I wouldn't be surprise she thought about it now" Sanji smiled and blew a smoke

Tashigi: Kion? I would want him to be a marine, but he's too much like you Zoro

Zoro: hey!" everyone laughed

Zoro: well it would be good for Kion besides I can tell he's tired of fighting those humandrills

Hancock: I'm not sure if Thea's thought about it. Right Luffy?" everyone looked at Luffy his eyes were covered with his straw hat. Something caught Franky's eye in the sky.

Franky: hey guys you see that?"

Everyone (except Luffy): Hmm?" they looked up at what Franky saw, it was a winged shadowy figure

Sanji: what the?

Tashigi: what is that?" the winged shadowy figure soared toward them in high speed, the Straw Hats (except for Luffy) and Law got up from their sits

Zoro: whatever it is! Its heading straight for us fast!" The Straw Hats (except for Luffy) and Law got into their battle stances. Zoro and Tashigi unsheathed their swords, Usopp and Chopper hugged each other in fear and said "Ahh monster we're gonna die!" The shadowy winged figure landed in front of the Straw Hats and Law, it was reveal to be a dragon. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen were blue and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Blue flames out the sides of its mouth and the flame on its tail now burn blue.

Nami: a dragon?

Brook: my word

Robin: Hancock are there dragons here?

Hancock: no of course not" the dragon stared at them

Usopp: w-why is it just staring at us" shaking

Chopper: is it g-gonna eat us" shaking. Than the dragon smiled which confused everyone

Dragon: hi everyone

Kaya: it can talk?

Law: must be a Devil Fruit user

Hancock: wait that voice.." she looked at the dragon closer and said "Thea?"

Thea: hi mom, dad everyone" it shocked everyone except Luffy

?: everyone! Its ok!" The Straw Hats and Law looked and saw Nova, Serpico and the boys heading toward them. Nova was using her Space Jump, Serpico slithered and Kion, Vance and Aero ran. Nova landed beside Thea while Serpico and the boys caught up.

Nova: its Thea" everyone looked the dragon Thea, morphed back into her normal human form

Hancock: b-but how?

Thea: that's why Grandma Nyon wanted to see me

Hancock: to give you a Devil Fruit? Thea nodded

Hancock (gritted her teeth): how dare that old hag! I should-"

Thea: mom its ok" calming her mother down

Thea: besides this Devil Fruit was picked out by dad and Rayleigh to give to me. Right dad?" everyone looked at Luffy, who's eyes were covered by his straw hat with his usual big smile on his face.

Hancock: Luffy darling?

Luffy: its ok Hancock, me and Rayleigh did pick out this for Thea" which shocked Hancock, the Straw Hats and Law

Luffy: but I told Nyon to give it to you if you deciding on becoming pirates. Are you?" the attention turn toward Thea, Nova, Kion and Aero

Thea: well yeah its the reason we came back to talk to you guys about

Nova: we want to become great pirates just like you guys

Aero: and awesome adventures just like you guys too

Kion: face strong opponents along the way

Thea: and conquer the New World." The Straw Hats smiled

Luffy: its about time you guys asked" Thea, Nova and Aero smiled. Kion smirked. After a while everyone talked about Thea, Nova and the boys becoming pirates and were celebrating, until the sun set and Law decided it was time for him, Robin and Vance to set sail.

Law: well Straw Hat-ya its been good seeing you all again

Luffy: you too Traffy" they shook hands

Robin: Nami, Kaya, Tashigi and Hancock its was good seeing you again

Nami: you too Robin" she and Kaya hugged her

Kaya: we'll miss you

Tashigi: good seeing you again Robin" she and Hancock smiled. Robin, Nami and Kaya broke their group hug

Robin: it was wonderful seeing you all again" Zoro, Franky and Usopp smiled and nodded. Sanji had hearts in his eyes, spooned toward her and said "Robin-chan!" but receive a hit over the head by Nami.

Robin: Thea, Nova, boys good luck to you four becoming pirates

Thea: thanks Mrs. Nico Robin

Nova: yeah thanks

Vance: well good luck guys

Kion: you too" him and Vance shook hands

Aero: yeah you're awesome!" Nova smiled

Vance: well Captain Monkey D. Thea can't wait for our crews to cross paths out there one day" holding his hand to her, Thea looked his hand than at him with a small blush on her face

Thea: h-hmm y-yeah" she took his hand and shook it

Vance: maybe we'll form a alliance like our dads

Thea(blush): y-yeah sounds great" Nova smiled and nudged Thea's arm

Nami: so you guys are heading to Zou

Law: yeah" Robin nodded

Luffy: awesome tell Carrot, Wanda, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi I said hi

Robin: we will" as she giggled. Chopper walked up to Law, Robin and Vance with his eyes covered and said "hmm Robin, Law?" they looked down at him

Robin: what is it Chopper?

Chopper: I-I was wonder if I could come with you to Zou?

Law: why's that?

Chopper(blush): well I-I

Robin: of course you can Chopper" Law looked at Robin, she looked back him giving him "the look" he sign and said "fine." The Trafalgar Family and Chopper boarded the submarine and sailed off.

Aero: hope we see him again out there

Thea: yeah same here

Luffy: hold on, before you guys think about going out there, you guys need to train working together and since Thea has her powers you need to work on using them.

Thea: ok dad" Nova, Kion and Aero nodded

Luffy: hey guys you mind staying here a little while longer?

Nami: of course me and Sanji-kun can

Sanji: yeah I'll call the restaurant and tell them

Nami: we want to be here when Nova leaves too" Nova smiled at her parents

Luffy: Zoro? Tashigi?" Zoro shrugged his shoulders and said "sure, its not like Mihawk and that ghost girl are missing me plus I want to be there for Kion"

Tashigi: same here, I still have some relieve time Smoker give me" Kion smiled at his parents

Usopp: you don't have ask us Luffy, we want to see Aero off too" Kaya smiled and nodded. Aero smiled at them

Brook: me and Laboon could stay. Staying on an island filled with women of course! Yohohoho!"

Franky: yeah Iceberg won't mind" throwing a thumbs up. Luffy smiled at them, Thea walked up to Franky and said "excuse me Cyborg Franky"

Franky: please call me Uncle Franky"

Thea (smiled): ok Uncle Franky, do you think you can build us a ship just like the Thousand Sunny?" Hancock's eyes widened a bit and said "Thea sweetheart wouldn't you want to take a Kuju ship?"

Thea: yeah, but my mom if we take a Kuju ship people will think we're part of the Kuju pirates, I want us to have a ship resents us as the Tempest Pirates

Hancock: but-"

Luffy: its ok Hancock, she's right though they need to have a ship that resents their crew" the rest of the Straw Hats smiled and nodded, Hancock smiled

Thea: so Uncle Franky can you?

Franky: of course! There's nothing I can't built!" everyone smiled

Luffy: we'll start tomorrow, until than lets rest up" they walked back to the city, for tomorrow Thea, Nova and the boys training on becoming pirates starts.

* * *

Somewhere out in the New World

?: How much longer?

?: shouldn't be much longer

?: good, I can't wait to get my hands on the Pirate King" smiling evilly

* * *

Back on Amazon Lily

Luffy and Hancock slept in the throne room, while the other couples had their rooms in the palace. Kion and Aero shared a room and Thea and Nova shared one

Thea: hey Nova you awake?

Nova: I am now. What's up?

Thea: nothing just excited about tomorrow

Nova: I know, its a big for the four of us

Thea: I can't wait to go on the adventures we'll have and the nakama we'll make

Nova: same, its gonna be fun

Thea: yeah" she rubbed Serpico's head and they all drifted off to sleep

 **Here's the next chapter. Thea, Nova, Kion and Aero becoming pirates. Someone is after Luffy (Than again who isn't if not the marines). In the next couple of chapters its gonna be inspire by a certain One Piece movie somewhat. Also Merry Christmas Eve everyone! We hope you guys have a wonderful and safe holiday. Also we have another announcement tomorrow, til than tell us what you guys think.**


	9. Another Announcement

**Hi everyone, we have a announcement!**

 **Jade and Julie: first we just everyone a Merry Christmas! Hope you guys have a safe, wonderful and fun holiday.**

 **Jade: the reason we're having this announcement is because**

 **Julie: me and Jade are doing another fanfic story**

 **Jade: it involves AU Disney and DreamWorks**

 **Julie: Highschool one**

 **Jade: which means The Next Era is gonna go on a break**

 **Julie: just for a little while, we really want to do this story and its hard working at the same time**

 **Jade: we hope you understand and support us**

 **Julie: we'll try our best**

 **Jade and Julie: PM us anytime and we'll see you guys later~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We Don't Own One Piece**

It had been a few weeks since Law, Robin, Vance and Chopper left Amazon Lily and Thea, Nova and the boys decided to become pirates just like their parents. Luffy said they would need training in working together as a crew and Franky would build them their very own ship, but little did they know something was coming.

* * *

Franky was using his hammer, hitting a ship like object

Franky: hope the kids like their ship" he kept hammering

* * *

Aero was running through the forest, as he was running he was avoiding arrows and pellets, he flipped in the air, pulled out his bow pulled the string back and fired a arrow nearly hitting someone, that someone was Margaret.

Margaret: very nice Aero

Usopp: you're doing great son" as he came from behind another tree "Reminds me back in my day"

Aero: thanks guys

Usopp: next time try using your trick arrows

Aero: kay dad

Margaret: alright lets go again!" she pulled her bow string, firing her arrow.

Aero: whoa!" he dodged the arrow and ran off, the arrow seem to have been fused with haki

Usopp: hey Margaret take it easy that's my son!

Margaret: hey his enemies aren't gonna go easy on him" she ran after Aero

Usopp (in thought): _Kaya is gonna kill me! If something happens to Aero"_ he went after them

* * *

Kion was training with the other amazons with his swordsmanship, he admitted to himself they were pretty tough like the humandrills maybe a bit tougher. Watching Kion and amazons were his father, mother, Brook and Kaya

Kaya: wow Kion is very excellent swordsman

Brook: Yohohoho. Indeed, but he is Zoro's son so its not that surprising" Zoro smiled

Tashigi: he's always wanted to be a swordsman like the both of us ever since he was a child

Brook: hmm but I am curious about something.. Has Kion always been interested in just using one sword, I thought he would use three sword style like you Zoro

Zoro: he said he would want to use another sword, but he wants to find his own swords out in the world like I did

Brook: I see" Kaya nodded in understanding "if I may ask what is that red mark on his left cheek?"

Zoro: its suppose to mean in the Wano Country as dragon

Brook: really? Tashigi did you-"

Tashigi: I was against it, but Zoro insisted

Zoro: come on it suits him" Tashigi rolled her eyes and smiled

Kion was still clashing blades with the amazons, he brought his Kaminari sword back "One Sword Style Whirlwind Slash" he swung his sword creating a circular swing that launches air compressed projectile spiraling that seem to picked up some wind power towards the amazons, sending them skidding to the ground, Kikyo charged at Kion with her sword

Tashigi: Zoro did you see that?

Zoro: I did

Brook: that was a powerful attack Kion did

Zoro: yeah it looked like his attack picked up more wind

Brook: kinda like your wind style attacks

Zoro: yeah, but he has another elemental style

Kion was still clashing blades with Kikyo, a spark of electricity shot through Kion's sword and it seem to have shocked Kikyo a little, they jumped away from each other.

Kikyo: _what the hell was that?'_ she thought. Zoro saw what happened also ' _Lightning? I never would have thought, that's my boy'_ he smiled. Kion and Kikyo charged at each other again

* * *

Nova was with her parents in the Amazon Lily's kitchen, she was cooking while watching the Log Pose

Nami: now sweetie when the Log Pose needles are spinning rapid

Nova: it normally means the stability of the needles reflects the stability of the island's magnetic field" she said well sprinkling a herbs in the food

Nami: very good sweetie

Sanji: also always remember"

Nova: always season the food" she kicked up another pot in the air and caught it with her hand "and my hands are for cooking and navigating only" Sanji and Nami smiled proudly at their daughter

* * *

Out in the arena of Amazon Lily Sandersonia and Marigold in their hybrid snakes forms battling a hybrid dragon form Thea

Sandersonia swung her tail at tail at Thea, but she disappeared and reappeared on the other side of her, she pulled back her arm and said "Dragon-Dragon Claw Pistol!" she launched her claw hand with incredible speed like her fathers Jet Pistol, Sandersonia blocked it, but when it hit the impact was strong, it send her back a little

Sandersonia: _so strong'_ she thought. Watching the fight was Luffy, Hancock and Nyon

Nyon: I must say Thea is learning to control her powers very well

Hancock: of course old nag, she is my and Luffy's daughter after all" Luffy smiled

Marigold: Heavy Stick" she launched her tail at Thea, but she did backflips dodging it, when she landed on her feet and breathed out blue flames from her mouth. Sandersonia and Marigold moved away quickly from the flames

Marigold: Thea is so strong and fast

Sandersonia: she is big sister's daughter and Luffy's, what sould we expect" Marigold nodded. Thea looked at her aunts, smiled and said "come on Aunties show me your ultimate attacks!"

Marigold: are you sure Thea?" Thea nodded, Sandersonia and Marigold looked at each other than at Thea

Sandersonia: very well than" she formed her hair into seven snakes "Hebigami-Tsukai: Yamata no Orochi _"_ Marigold light a match and set herself on fire, then formed her hair into two snakes on either side of her "Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander **"**

Sandersonia: here we come dear niece" Thea smiled, Sandersonia and Marigold launched their snakes hairs at her, Thea brought back her arms and said "Dragon-Dragon Claw Gatling!" she bend forward and moved her arms launch a rapid barrage of powerful high-speed claw hands just like her fathers Jet Gatling, her claw hands nullified both her aunt's attacks and sending them back a little. Hancock and Nyon were in awe, Luffy and Thea smiled

Luffy: hey! That's enough!" Thea and her aunts looked at Luffy and transformed into their human forms

Marigold: very impressive Thea

Sandersonia: that was very good

Thea: thanks" she smiled like her father. They exited the arena and met up with Luffy, Hancock, Nyon and Serpico

Hancock: Thea that was excellent!" she hugged her

Thea: thanks mom

Luffy: you're getting better and better using your powers

Thea: thanks dad" Serpico slithered to her, she rubbed its head and said "sorry I didn't take you Serpico, don't worry you'll be with me in my next fight" Serpico smiled.

Aero: hey Thea!" Thea turned and saw Kion, Aero, their parents and Brook walking toward them

Thea: Kion, Aero hey guys" she walked toward them "how's the training going?"

Aero: good, Margaret really knows how to push a guy" he rubbed the back of his neck

Thea: yeah she does

Kion: I admit the amazons are a bit tougher than the humandrills back home

Thea: duh I could've told you that" she smiled

Aero: I wonder where Nova is?

Nova: hey guys!

Kion: there she is" they saw Nova with her parents

Thea: hey Nova" they high five each other

Aero: how's your training with your parents going?

Nova: teaching me more and more how to cook and navigate at the same time. Oh by the way lunch is ready too

Thea: cool! I'm starving!

Aero: yeah I could eat" they ran off while Kion walked behind them. Their parents watched

Nami: they're getting better

Zoro: their skills are improving

Brook: they're gonna make terrific pirates

Tashigi: part of me still wish Kion was a marine instead" Zoro wrapped his arm around her and said "sorry bae"

Usopp: Franky said their ship should be ready soon

Luffy: that's good to know how we join them I'm hungry too!" he ran and the others smiled and followed

* * *

Out in the sea

There was a ship, a giant ship taking the form of an artificial island, consisting of smaller attachments on each side, and one on the front of the main body. The main body and the two side attachments are covered with trees and buildings. (It looked like Byrnndi World's ship) On top of the ships mast were three figures

"So that's where he is" a man said, he was tall and muscular, he had a tanned skin, unruly mane of grizzled hair, sideburns, long, thick eyebrows, and coarse hair on his shoulders, arms and chest. He was wearing bearskin clothing and boots. "That's where on Pirate King is"

"Yep looks like he's on Amazon Lily" a woman said, she also was tall, had pale skin, nice body, had short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up. She was wearing a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. She was floating on top of a pumpkin. "he must being visiting the Pirate Empress, Kane"

"Who gives a crap! We'll take her out too!" a man said, he had a bland tan skin tone and has a varied types of piercings, along with a metal necklace, had brown eyes and hair, his hair spikes, in several places, like a series of blades and possesses sharp teeth. He was wearing blue-green jeans, a white sleeveless collar shirt and black boots. "Right? Captain"

Kane: I just want the Pirate King, if her and the amazons interfere than yeah we will" he smiled "Alivia go. Tell Pirate King Luffy I challenge him and I want his head"

Alivia: sure thing. P-p-p-pumpkin, Pumpkin" she said in a happy tone, she used the pumpkin she's floating on to fly to Amazon Lily

Kane: Nash get the crew ready, I want them to see me kill Straw Hat Luffy

Nash: you got it" he walked off

Kane smiled evilly

* * *

Back on Amazon Lily

Thea, Nova, the boys and their parents finished eating and were heading toward Franky to check on the Tempest Pirates ship

Thea: I can't wait to see the ship

Aero: I wonder it looks like

Nova: hope it has a nice kitchen

Kion: I just hope Franky put in a place I can train and medicate

Zoro: I told him to make sure he puts that in for you

Usopp: I did help Franky with the cannons some you'll love them

Nami: we even asked Franky to put in a few features on Sunny on the ship too

Luffy: you guys are gonna love it

Thea: I wonder how it'll look

When they got to where Franky was, he was beside a huge object covered with a white sheet

Franky: OW! Hey guys!

Thea: Uncle Franky is the ship ready?

Franky: hmm I don't know? Why you don't see for yourselves" he pulled the sheet off and under it revealed a ship, it was built just like the Thousand Sunny and it had some of its features like having a grass land deck, the ship was painted the same as the Sunny also. The only differences was the figure head it looked like the Sunny's figure head, but it was white with black stripes like a tiger and the jolly roger on the flag and sails looked like the Straw Hats, but the skull had dragon like wings. This amazed Thea, Nova, Aero, Kion and their parents

Thea, Aero, Luffy and Usopp: so cool!

Brook: my word!

Nami: wow Franky its looks amazing!

Tashigi: very impressive

Kaya: I say

Nova: whoa" Kion, Zoro, Sanji and Hancock smiled. Everyone boarded the ship and looked around it

Nova: wow the kitchen looks great

Aero: yeah the Solider Decking System and workshop looks cool too. Those Wavers are nice too

Kion: like the training room

Franky: thanks everything you all see here, its what's on the Sunny. The ship is made out some the Adam Wood just like the Sunny lucky I had some leftover. There's also a library, medical bay and aquarium too. Boys bedrooms are in the lower deck and the girls bedrooms are up top. The ship even has a Coup de Burst, in case emergency escapes, all you need is some cola to full it. And a coating for anything deep sea adventures you might have.

Aero: cool!

Nova: awesome" Kion nodded

Franky: also the figure head even has a Gaon Cannon like the Sunny too.

Nova: hey Thea what do you think?" they looked up and saw Thea sitting on the figure head with Serpico, staring at the sea.

Aero: hey Thea you there?" snapping Thea out of her thought

Thea: oh sorry" she sprouted her wings and flew toward the others "everything looks great Uncle Franky"

Franky: glad to hear! So any idea what you want to name the ship?

Thea: hmm yeah how about.. The Thousand Lunar

Aero: sounds cool

Kion: good name

Nova: just like The Thousand Sunny expect with the moon base" the Straw Hats smiled at them

Luffy: alright. You guys have your ship, the name of your crew and you did great on your training. We think we're ready" Thea, Nova and the boys smiled "but let me just say-"

Alivia: Pumpkin, pumpkin pump~" everyone looked up and saw her

Usopp: huh?

Zoro: what the hell?

Sanji: mellorine!~" he had hearts in his eyes, spooning toward her, Nami bashed his head to the floor

Alivia: oh~ you guys are the Straw Hats right?

Hancock: who are you? And what are you doing on this island?" she gave a death look

Alivia: oh I'm just here to deliver a message

Nami: a message from who and to who?

Hancock: how do you know where Luffy and this island was?!

Alivia: oh we have resources, but to Pirate King Luffy from my captain Kane of the Raid Pirates

Tashigi: Kane?

Alivia: yep he wants to fight Straw Hat Luffy, kill him and take his title. Our ship is out there" she pointed and everyone saw the ship out in the sea.

Thea: there's no way he can beat my dad!

Hancock: indeed my husband is the strongest man in the world

Alivia: well if he is strong, he can fight my captain and prove it" everyone gave Alivia a serious look, but she ignore it and still on a delight smile on her face. "Well than I guess I'll go" she saw Kion and blushed a little "Well hello there~ cutie who are you~" she got a little close to him. Kion looked at her confusedly

Nova: hey get away from him!" she tried to kick Alivia in the face, but she dodged it and into the air with her pumpkin

Alivia: oh feisty~" Nova gritted her teeth a her. "Well I delivered the message I'll be going now. Oh I hope Straw Hat Luffy comes soon Kane can be a bit impatient at times and could all of you could be hurt. Bye~" she flew off back to the Raid Pirate ship

Luffy: so that's their ship right there huh?

Nami: just who are these guys?

Tashigi: Kane?

Zoro: you know him?

Tashigi: yeah he's a pirate, a ruthless pirate he doesn't care about anything, but getting what he wants. He's known as The Savage

Aero: The Savage?" he sounded a bit frighten

Usopp: why that?" he also sounded frighten

Tashigi: I should call the marines and they can come arrest Kane and his crew

Nami: but what are you gonna them that you're here

Tashigi: I'll tell them me and Empress Hancock are acquaintances and I'm visiting. That is if you don't mind Empress Hancock?

Hancock: not at all

Tashigi: it'll probably be a while before they show up though

Zoro: alright Luffy what do you want to do?

Luffy:...

Nami: but wait maybe we should make sure the kids are safe

Hancock: oh yes. Thea you and-" they turn and saw Thea, Nova and the boys were gone "Thea?"

Nami: Nova?

Tashigi: Kion?

Kaya: Aero?" they looked

Nami: where did they go?!

Brook: my word where are they?

Franky: hey two of the wavers I made are gone!" they heard the Wavers monitors sounds turn and saw Thea in her hybrid dragon flying, Nova using her Space Jump technique and Kion and Aero were riding on the Wavers heading toward The Raid Pirates ship

Nami: what are they doing?!

Tashigi: did they not hear me say Kane is coldblooded and ruthless!?

Kaya: we have to get them back here now!

Luffy: guys stop" they looked at him "they got this"

Hancock: but Luffy

Luffy: they're not kids anymore. They're pirates

Zoro: have faith in our kids they got this" he and Luffy smiled. Everyone just watched as the teenagers got closer to Kane's ship

 **Jade and Julie: hey everyone here's the new chapter**

 **Jade: sorry we haven't updated**

 **Julie: just been busy. The Tempest Pirates are gonna be in their first fight**

 **Jade: think they can win? Of course they can!**

 **Jade and Julie: hope you guys like it, tell us what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Alivia arrived back the spot of the ship where Kane still was

Kane: did you deliver the message to Straw Hat?

Alivia: yep. Looks like his crew is there too

Kane: is that so?

Alivia: yep whether or not Straw Hat comes is up to him" Nash walked over the two

Nash: crew is on the deck ready to see the show

Kane: good" he noticed four figures approaching the ship "what the hell?" Nash and Alivia saw what he was looking at

Nash: who are they?

Alivia: they look like those kids, I saw with the Straw Hats cute kids too I might say.

Kane: but what the hell are they doing coming here?

Nash: did the Straw Hats sent them?

Kane: and they call me cold blooded. They send their kids to die" he smiled evilly

* * *

Aero: guys I'm not so sure about this" he sounded scared

Nova: come on Aero, didn't you say you want to be the Brave Warrior of the World?

Aero: y-yeah, but still Kion's mom say this guy is known as The Savage! That isn't good!

Kion: don't worry we got this" he smirked

Nova: yeah and I want to kick at stupid pumpkin girl in her face

Thea: we're not missing this no way! Lets show the Raid Pirates what the Tempest Pirates are made of and kick their ass!" she and Kion smiled, Nova still had a serious look and Aero still looked frighten. Serpico was swimming underwater following them closely. The Tempest Pirates arrived near the Raid Pirates ship

Thea: ok lets get up there" Serpico pop its head out of the water, Thea rubbed its head and said "glad to see you kept up with us buddy" Serpico smiled

Aero: ok Thea, you and Nova have ways of getting up, but how are me and Kion supposed too?

Thea: like this of course" she wrapped her dragon tail around Aero's waists as Serpico wrapped around Thea's and she flew up. Aero screamed

Nova: hm need a lifted?" she looked at Kion

Kion: thought you never ask" he wrapped his arm around Nova's shoulder causing her to blush, but she hid her face from him and used her Space Walk taking them up the ship. They reached the deck of the ship and saw the crew was already on the deck

Aero: they're already here?!" he sounded scared

Kion: they must've known we were coming

Nova: but how?

Kane: that might've me" Thea, Nova and the boys looked up and saw Kane, Nash and Alivia standing on the high part of the ship "and I have to say you kids don't look like the Pirate King or his crew at less"

Alivia: hey cuties!~ especially you swordsman" Nova gritted her teeth at her

Nash: these are the children of the Straw Hats, they don't look like much

Kane: what exactly are you kids doing here?

Thea: kick your ass" Kane and the Raid Pirates laughed

Kane: you brats obviously don't know who I am? I have better things to do besides fighting punks like you and since wants to send child I'll go to him and kill him and everyone Amazon Lily" him, Nash and Alivia walked and floated away "men take care of them!" The pirates charged at them

Thea: Dragon-Dragon Claw Gatling!" she launch a rapid barrage of powerful high-speed claw hands at the pirates, sending them flying and back.

Nova: Party Table Kick Course!" she did a hand stand on the ground, spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of the pirates within range, she jumped and kicked another. Kion slashed pirate from pirate

Kion: One Sword Style 36 Pound Phoenix" he hold his sword Kaminari, horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the pirates and send them flying. Aero fired arrow after arrow that the pirates

* * *

As Kane, Nash and Alivia were walking and floating they heard their crew mates being beaten

Nash: guess those brats aren't as pushovers as we thought captain

Kane: it seems so, but still. Alivia go let Hula out I think she could use a snack

Alivia: oh hay! Birdie gets to play!~" she floated off

Nash: so we're actually play with these kids captain

Kane: lets just see what these kids got

Nash: fine guess it was getting kinda boring. Alright I'll go than" he walked off. Kane smiled evilly again.

* * *

The Tempest defeated the last of the Raid Pirates crew mates

Nova: that looks like the last of them

Kion: now all there is are those three from earlier

Aero: but how? This ship is huge

Thea: than we'll look all over the ship" she pounded her fist into her other hand "I want to kick that Kane guy's ass!"

Kion: than it might be better if we split up to cover more ground of the ship

Nova: good idea if we run into those three stand strong

Thea: alright lets go!" they ran and split up, Thea and Serpico went in one direction, Nova and Aero went in another and Kion went in another.

* * *

Alivia was floating on her pumpkin a huge hallway of the ship heading toward what looked like a cage, built into the wall.

Alivia: Birdie~" a strange sound emerged, sounded like a pterodactyl screeching a little. As the creature inside appeared as a shadowy figure it was big

Alivia: we have company for you~" she smiled

* * *

Kion was running enough the ship when he stumble at a door, opened it and saw Nash sitting at a chair, leaning down jugging down a mug of beer. He put the mug down

Nash: ah that was refreshing nothing better than a nice cold beer" he turn and saw Kion "so its you the swordsman"

Kion: yeah that's me

Nash: hm you do look familiar. You Roronoa Zoro's kid?

Kion:...

Nash: yeah you are. So you brats are the Straw Hats kids huh?" he smiled

Kion: guess there's hiding it huh?" he smirked

Nash: nah" he smiled _'there's something about this kid. His aura is something hellish. Its kinda cool'_ Kion's sword flash a glare of light for a short moment

* * *

Nova and Aero were running through a hallway

Aero: man this ship really is huge. I wonder how they got a ship this size?

Nova: who cares? Lets just found that pumpkin bitch and those bastards

Aero: than we better keep looking" they ran off

Aero: hey Nova can I ask you something?

Nova: sure what is it?

Aero: its hm look I know my dad is one of the greatest guys in the world. I also know he isn't exactly the strongest in our parents crew, but-"

Nova: stop! Let me guess you'll worried that you think you won't be able to keep with us, right?"

Aero: well

Nova: Aero you and Uncle Usopp are stronger in other qualities than us and our parents. You two are best snipers we know, never forget that" Aero smiled

Aero: hey thanks No-"

Nova: hold on shh" they stopped running and listened

?: P-p-p-pumpkin, Pumpkin

Nova: that's her!" she ran

Aero: hey Nova hold on!" he ran after her

Alivia: P-p-p-pumpkin Pumpkin~

Nova: hey you!" Alivia turn and saw Nova and Aero

Alivia: oh hello cuties~

Nova: oh shut up! We're not here to hear that crap!" Aero aimed his bow and arrow at her

Alivia: aw that's too bad" the pterodactyl screeching emerged

Aero: w-w-what the hell was that!?

Alivia: Birdie's coming~"

Nova and Aero: Birdie?" A large bird with grey features, it had three distinct legs as well as wings and had prominent and jagged yellow-coloured beak appeared.

Aero: AAHHH! ITS A GIANT MONSTER BIRD!

Nova: what the hell is that!?

Alivia: its a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird. Her name is Hula isn't she cute~?" Nova and Aero stood their ground even though Aero was shaking staring at the monster bird. The bird was staring at them

Alivia: Hula is pretty much the last of her species, Hula and her kind are fast birds, they kill their prey by stabbing them with their beaks usually one stab is all it takes" Aero gulped, the bird took a step toward the two Tempest Pirates, Aero backed back a step. "Looks like she wants to play. Well have fun~" she floated on her pumpkin away

Nova: hey wait a minute no you don't!" she ran and jumped over the bird, chasing after Alivia

Aero: hey wait a minute! Nova!?

Nova: remember what we talk about! You can do it Aero! Don't let that giant bird scare you!

Aero: je.. thanks.." he looked back Hula as she looked back at him "hmm nice bird" he smiled nervously. Hula screeched loudly

Aero: AAHHH" he ran off and Hula chased after him "WHY ME?! WHY ME!? WHY?"

* * *

Thea and Serpico were running and slithering looking around

Thea: damn where the hell is that bastard! Should've had you sniff his scent" she rubbed Serpico's chin, it smiled and so did she

?: well you don't give up easy" Thea and Serpico turn and saw it was Kane

Thea: you!?

Kane: let me ask you. Are you Straw Hats little girl?" he sniffed "your scent smells like his" Thea just looked at him. He smirked "well you said earlier than you wanted to kick my ass, so lets see it. Show me what you got?" Thea gritted her teeth and charged at him, she swung a punch, but Kane dodged it and he swung a kick at Thea, but she used her hand to flip over it and dodge it, she spun away him.

Kane: not bad" Thea morphed into her hybrid dragon form "ooh you're a devil fruit user huh? This is interesting, so am I" he smiled he morphed into some hybrid beast

Thea: what the?

Kane: I ate the Marsupial-Marsupial Fruit: Model Tasmanian Devil, this is one of many reasons they call me The Savage!" Thea gritted her teeth, charged at him again "Dragon-Dragon Claw Gatling!" she launch a rapid barrage of powerful high-speed claw hands at him, Kane was able dodge through them real fast and punched Thea in the stomach sending her back skidding against the ground, she recovered. She breathed out blue flames from her mouth, Kane jumped in the air and dodged it, he started spinning around rapidly and sending out a sharp compressed air blades at her, Thea did backflips dodging them, she jumped the air Kane appeared behind her and tired to kick her, she blocked it, but it send her to the ground, but luckily she recovered and landed on her feet. Kane landed on the ground, Serpico wrapped itself around Kane

Kane: a amazon snake huh? Never met one in person before" he started spinning around and spinning Serpico too, he spin Serpico off him and send it flying

Thea: Serpico" she jumped and caught Serpico, they went against the wall. Kane kept spinning, sending compressed air blades at them, causing a smoke screen

Kane: what the hell you think you could beat me girl, especially a rookie like you. Don't me laugh" he walked off, laughing. When the smoke cleared, black wings appeared, it was Thea's dragon wings she protected herself and Serpico

Thea: that jerk" she gritted her teeth, she looked at Serpico "you ok?" she rubbed its head, it smiled and raised up "that's good. His ass is so kicked when I see him. Serpico can you track him when you wrapped around him?" Serpico nodded

Thea: right!" she smiled "lets go" they ran and slithered to where Kane was. "I hope the others are doing alright"

 **Jade and Julie: hey guys here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: Thea did lose the first round with Kane, but she'll be coming back with a vengeance**

 **Julie: also this chapter, the last one and the next few are gonna kinda based on the One Piece 3D2Y, we loved that episode.**

 **Jade: yep! Also Kane's powers are like Loony Toons Tasmanian Devil spinning around doing those** **Tempest Kicks CP9 did.**

 **Julie: also Hula looks like** **Pain's Giant Drill-Breaked Bird from Naruto**

 **Jade: you'll see the fight scenes with the others in the next chapter, don't worry**

 **Julie: until than tell us what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Aero was still running away from Hula as she flying after him.

Aero: WHY ME!? WHY!" Hula was screeching, Aero pulled two arrows from his quiver, pulled the string of his bow aiming at Hula while running "try my Impact Arrows!" he fired the arrows, the arrows missed, but the explosions from them caused Hula to shake in the air a little "AW MAN DAMN!" he kept running

* * *

Nova was running through a hallway

Nova: dammit! Where the hell is that pumpkin bitch!?" she ran when she stumble at a door, she opened it and saw it a forest area with a dorm surrounding it.

Nova: whoa" she walked in "ok I have to admit pretty cool" she looked around when she heard a little song from a certain pumpkin girl and she ran toward her

Alivia: Pum- Pumpkin Pumpkin, oh do I hope those boys come play with me~ If they live of course"

Nova: hey!

Alivia: oh its you~ Even though I was hoping to see your cute swordsman friend~

Nova: I told you stay away from him!

Alivia: why? Is he yours?~" causing Nova to blush "thought I don't think a cutie like him would be interest in you"

Nova: what was that?" she gritted her teeth

Alivia: I think he needs a woman not a little girl~" she closed her eyes for a quick moment, opened them and saw Nova in the air with her leg raised up, she brought it down on Alivia, she dodged it barely. Alivia created another pumpkin to float on, as Nova smashed her first pumpkin to the ground making a crater.

Alivia: ooh" she was shocked by Nova's strength a little. Nova looked up at Alivia with a serious look, Alivia smiled "alright, I guess I'll play with you" she twirled her finger around the side of her head "Pumpkin Cannon" she opened her hand at Nova, forms and fires a large pumpkin projectile with incredible destructive power

Nova: crap!" as the pumpkin came toward her. The energy from the attack through the ship

* * *

On Amazon Lily

The Straw Hats saw the energy come out of the ship

Brook: oh dear

Usopp: whoa! What was that!?

Kaya: whatever it was it can't be good

Tashigi: I saw what happened, I also called the marines they'll be here soon. There's another reason why Kane is called The Savage, he's killed a Commodore once, him and his crew killed many people and because of devil fruit power too.

Nami: this was exactly why we shouldn't have let the kids go. These guys are dangerous

Hancock: Luffy" she looked at Luffy, but him, Zoro and Sanji just looked with no worries on their faces

* * *

Back on the Raid Pirates ship

Nova was on the ground, she coughed a little "dam *cough* mit" she got up and looked at the dorm and saw it had a hole through it, than at Alivia.

Alivia: you're done yet are you?

Nova: oh I'm just getting started

* * *

Nash: so" he slammed his mug on the table "you ready to have your ass handed to you?"

Kion: yeah right" he said sarcastically. Nash raised his leg back ' _Ittoryu?'_ Kion thought. Nash swung his leg, sending a compass air blade at Kion, but he deflected it with his blade

Nash: Saw Kick" the air blade that Kion deflected the hit to the wall, causing a slash in through the wall. Kion saw the blades on Nash's legs "oh I see my legs huh? Yeah I ate the Chain-Chain: Model Chainsaw Fruit, I'm a human saw" he smirked.

Kion: that's not gonna stop me. Who gives a damn you're a human weapon

Nash: good. I'm gonna kick your ass and kill you" he skid along the surface with his saw legs toward Kion, he charged back. Kion swung his sword and Nash swung one of his saw legs, they clashed making sparks, they clashed over and over making sparks fly. They were in a stalemate, Kion's sword against Nash's saw leg just making sparks, they pushed away from each other.

Nash: not bad kid" he looked at Kion's sword Kaminari and saw there was no chip or damage on it. "what the hell? Why isn't that sword damage?"

Kion: what? You didn't think that those saws of yours would damage my sword? Get real and I'm not even using my armament haki

Nash: tch whatever! Try this than!" he jumped in the air "Saw Kicks Barrage!" he started a barrage of saw kicks to every single section at Kion, but he blocked with his sword

Kion: _damn this guy is a pain'_ he thought still deflecting the attacks, he than brought back his sword "One Sword Style Whirlwind Twister" swung it and created a whirlwind, pushing Nash back, he landed on the ground.

Nash: why you-!" he saw Kion charge at him, tried to slash him, but he bend over backwards, dodging him. They turn and faced each other. "You little" Nash said

Kion: what's the problem? I thought you said were gonna kick my ass and kill me" Nash gritted his teeth

* * *

Aero was still running from Hula

Aero: AAHHHA!" he dodged Hula a few times, evading her beak "I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" he saw a light at the end of the hallway "I see light!" he kept running, but when he reached the end of the hallway and into the light, he didn't touch anything ground and he was falling

Aero: WHAT THE!? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS SHIP?!" he looked up and saw a hole as he was falling _'there's a hole up there that must lead up to the deck'_ Hula came flew down toward Aero "AW MAN! HERE SHE IS!" he looked around, saw ledge and he came up with a idea. He reached into his quiver pulled out a arrow _'hope this Grappling Arrow Uncle Franky made for me works!'_ he aimed the arrow, fired it, it reached the near top of the hole, causing Aero to stop in mid air with the rope holding him and he pushed himself to the wall as Hula kept flying down, he than pulled back the string of bow, aimed his bow at the ledge he saw. Hula tried to straight up

Aero: Impact Arrow!" he fired the arrow at the ledge, causing a explosion causing the ledge to crack and fall. The ledge fell down, landing on Hula and they fell until Aero heard a crashing sound. He sigh "glad that's over with" he started climbing up the rope he was on, pulling himself up and he finally reached the top.

Aero: ah, so it did lead to the deck of ship huh? Who knew? But why is there a hole in the ship?" he shrugged his shoulders "who knows, I'm just glad that I'm not being chased by that giant bird anymore. And serves it right too! Don't mess with the sniper of the Tempest Pirates and the son of God Usopp! Ahahah!" he walked away. Than suddenly compress air blades came from below a few meters from Aero, causing him to fall down

Aero: Whoa! What the?!" a smokescreen came from it and out came Kion and Nash landing on the deck facing away from each other, both covered in scratches and scars, but Nash was also sparking with electricity around his body and he and Kion's eyes were covered

Aero: Kion? What the hell happen?!

 **Jade and Julie: here's the new chapter**

 **Jade: we got this chapter fast. Aero defeated Hula and he was brave doing it like his father**

 **Julie: yep, we know you guys are wondering about Kion and Nash's fight as well as Nova and Alivia's too**

 **Jade: don't worry it'll be explain in the next chapter**

 **Julie: kinda reminds you guys in One Piece when Zoro fought** **Ryuma in the anime when we saw air slashes, Zoro landed on his back on the roof and Ryuma was on fire and Franky and Brook watched.**

 **Jade: and in the next episode we saw what happened and it was awesome.**

 **Julie: yep, tell us what you guys think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Kion and Nash were in another stalemate standing against each other

Nash: you know for a punk kid you're really starting to be a real pain in the ass

Kion: funny I was thinking the same thing about you" Nash sucked his teeth

Nash: now you know I'm really gonna fuck your ass up" raising his saw leg up

Kion: take your best shot fool" taking his stances with Kaminari. Kion glared at him, while Nash gritted his teeth, they charged at each other, but they won't even close to each other when a explosion came the wall. Kion and Nash covered their eyes

Nash: what the hell?!

Kion: what's going on!?" he saw Nova came out of the smoke "Nova?"

Nova: Kion hey

Kion: what happened?" the smoke clear

?: Pum- Pumpkin Pumpkin" Alivia came out too

Nova: she happened

Nash: dammit Alivia! Will you watch it!? You almost blew me up!

Alivia: oh but you're fine though~ so don't worry" she saw Kion "aw you're fighting the cutie swordsman no fair~" she pouted

Kion: you alright?

Nova: yeah you?

Kion: been better. Where's Aero?

Nova: last time I saw him, I kinda left him to fight a giant bird

Kion: a giant bird?

Nova: we'll tell you later" Kion nodded "I haven't seen Thea so she must be fighting that Kane guy hopefully she's ok"

Kion: alright. So now we just have these two to deal with" they looked at Alivia and Nash

Nova: looks like it

Alivia: ooh cutie~ why don't you come play with me and we can have some real fun~" she winked at him, causing Kion to sigh and Nova to burst into flames gritting her teeth

Nova: what did I tell you bitch!?" she charged at Alivia, jumped in the air, swung a kick, but Alivia dodged it

Alivia: aw you still want to play ok than~" she formed three pumpkins in the air "Pumpkin Bombs" she launched the pumpkins at Nova, Nova jumped and dodged them using her Space Walk technique as they exploded. "Nash I'm going after her. Don't kill cutie I want to play with him too~"

Nash: yeah, yeah whatever" Alivia floated off after Nova "so I heard your long nose friend is fighting against Hula and that girl with the snake is fighting our captain Kane. Well I hope you said your goodbyes to them because they're dead. Hula isn't a very nice bird and I wouldn't pick a fight with our captain he isn't called a Savage for nothing"

Kion: ok let me just say this one you're stupid and second you guys shouldn't take us lightly we're tougher than we look

Nash: tch" him and Kion glared, Kion sheathed his sword, started rotating it in a circular motion and they charged at each other. "Saw Blade Leg!" he raised his leg upward

Kion: One Sword Style Lion Song!" they were back to back and stood for a moment _'he blocked dad's attack'_

Nash: tch" the aftermath of the attacks created shockwaves that slash through the ship

* * *

The Straw Hats saw what happened

Usopp: what the hell were those?

Zoro: those are blade attacks" Tashigi nodded

* * *

Kion and Nash turn, faced each other and ran on opposite sides while Nash used his saw legs to skid along the surface

Kion: One Sword Style 40 Caliber Phoenix" he swung his sword, sending projectiles spiraling toward Nash, he dodged it, the attack went through the ship again

Nash: Saw Kicks" the air blades that Kion deflected the hits to the wall, causing the slashes to go through the ship again too. As they kept moving, they were heading toward a wall, Nash using his saw legs to move directly up the wall, Kion was able to move up the wall quickly.

Nash: try this" he stretched out his leg horizontal "Saw Wheel!" he started spinning around toward Kion

Kion: One Sword Style Tiger Hunter!" he charged back, his sword and Nash's saw leg clashed, making sparks, pushing each other back and kept moving up. They clashed back and forth over and over

Nash: that's it! I've had enough of this! Chain Gear!" the chains of his saw legs started moving faster

Kion: Bolt Dash!" he lunged forward at high speed

Nash: Saw Wheel!" he jumped in the air and started spinning

Kion: let's end this! One Sword Style Lightning Sword Flash!" he jumped in the air, Kaminari started sparking with electricity, but it was also flashing a bit of bright light too

Nash: what the hell is that?!" him and Kion still heading toward each other, but the light coming from Kaminari was blinding him a little

* * *

Aero was walking. Than suddenly compress air blades came from below a few meters from him, causing him to fall down

Aero: Whoa! What the?!" a smokescreen came from it and out came Kion and Nash landing on the deck facing away from each other, both covered in scratches and scars, but Nash was also sparking with electricity around his body and he and Kion's eyes were covered

Aero: Kion? What the hell happen?!

Nash: you.. little... prick" his body still sparking with electricity, he couched up a little blood and collapsed on the ground. Kion sigh and sheathe Kaminari

Kion: its over

Aero: hey Kion. Are you alright?" he went up to him

Kion: yeah I'm ok. You?

Aero: yep just defeated a giant bird easily" he smiled proudly

Kion: yeah I bet

Aero: so have you seen the girls?

Kion: I seen Nova a little while ago, she's fighting that pumpkin woman and I think Thea is dealing with Kane

Aero: so all we have to do is fine them and get of here?

Kion: looks like it" a explosion emerge on part of the ship getting the boys attention "and we might want to check over there" Aero nodded and they ran to it.

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Julie: Kion's fight with Nash**

 **Jade: If you guys wonder about Kion able to produce electricity into his sword Kaminari, it is because of his inner demon Susanoo**

 **Julie: Susanoo is** **the powerful storm god of Summer** **. Storms involve lightning and wind so yeah. We were gonna wait to tell you guys later, but we figure we'll explain it now. He will use Susanoo in a attack later in the story.**

 **Jade: His father Zoro does have fire base attacks if you guys watch OneWorldHD on YouTube, he made a video about Zoro's Elemental Sword Styles and Samurai Demon Auras. And we not only seen Zoro use fire base moves, but also wind moves too and Zoro's inner demon is Asura so it'll be natural that his son have some of those qualities and their own inner demons too so yeah.**

 **Julie: but instead of having wind and fire, Kion has wind and lightning. And plus haki is a mysterious force we still don't know much about it. After all look at McGuy from the Whitebeard Pirates, he was** **somehow able to channel electricity through his blade and no one knew how he did it, so why not Kion.**

 **Jade: yeah, but tell us what guys think**

 **Julie: we'll update the next chapter soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Explosions were going off through the ship, Nova was still using her Space Walk technique to dodge and evade Alivia's Pumpkin Bombs

Nova: does she ever run out of those things?!" she jumped off a wall to another wall than skidded on the ground facing Alivia

Alivia: Pum- Pumpkin Pumpkin~ Sorry am I too much for you

Nova: please don't flatter yourself

Alivia: but you know if you had let me play with your swordsman~ it wouldn't have happen~

Nova: I thought I told you to shut up about that!

Alivia: wow you sure get really defensive when it comes to that swordsman" Nova blushed and gritted her teeth "once you're not the way he'll be all mine" she form three pumpkins in the air

Nova: the hell he will!

Alivia: Pumpkin Bombs" she launch the pumpkins at Nova, she dodged them doing backflips, she jumped on the wall jumped off heading toward Alivia

Nova: try this! Eclipso!" she swung her leg for a kick at Alivia, but she dodged, Nova recovered skidding on the ground on her feet

Alivia: aw so close~" she launched more pumpkin bombs at Nova, she dodged them

Nova: _she keeps dodging my attacks and I can't dodging hers! I got to think of something"_ she thought ' _lets try this than'_ she stopped and started spinning around, she lifted up her glowing red right leg "Diable Jambe"

Alivia: oh~ the glowing leg you must be Black Leg Sanji's daughter that's interesting. But it won't help thought~ Pumpkin Bombs" she launched more pumpkins at her, as they heading toward her

Nova: Frites Assorties!" she jumped high into the air, she deliver three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while in Diable Jambe mode, resulting in flames spiraling towards the pumpkins at the point of impact and send them at Alivia

Alivia: whoa!" she dodged them barely "what the?!"

Nova: I just turn my defense into a offense. Even using my Space Walk technique you're pretty quick with that pumpkin you're floating on. Everytime I attack you dodge and I couldn't keep dodging your attacks forever, so I decided to use my Diable Jambe to redirect your attacks back at you." her leg still glowing

Alivia: hmm not bad, but I don't think its gonna help you redirect this" she twirled her finger around the side of her head "my Pumpkin Cannon is my most powerful attack" she opened her hand at Nova, forms and fires a large pumpkin projectile with incredible destructive power. Nova looked at the attack heading toward her, her leg went from glowing red to a rainbow color

Nova: Arco Iris Diablo Jambe" she swung her leg at the attack, they clashed making bright colorful lights

Alivia: whoa" she stared "so pretty~"

Nova: _dad deflected Admiral Kizaru light beam attacks just like this. So lets see if I can"_ she still clashed with the attack "Ricochet Leg!" she deflected the attack back at Alivia in her direction causing a explosion. The energy from the attack through the ship again

Nova: ah thank you dad" she landed on the ground on her feet, when the smoke from the explosion cleared there was no one there. The explosion made a hole, leading to the deck of the ship "what the? What happened to her? Is she?" Nova used her observation haki, looked around sensed nothing, she walked through the hole onto the deck "was her attack that powerful?"

?: hey Nova!" Nova turn and saw Kion and Aero running toward her

Nova: guys!

Aero: you alright?

Nova: yeah I'm fine

Kion: so you beat that pumpkin woman

Nova: yeah she was tough, but nothing I couldn't handle

Kion: that's good glad you're alright" Nova looked away and blush "so now we just have found Thea"

Nova: hopefully she's ok" the boys nodded

Aero:...oh wait I almost forgot!

Nova: what, what is it?

Aero: remember when that pumpkin lady said that bird thing was the last of its kind?

Nova: yeah

Aero: I wonder why that was? Maybe its because of its beak the way it looks. It looks like it could be worth something

Nova: huh? I never thought about that

Kion: so you guys want to go back to that bird you beat

Aero: maybe

Nova: please" Kion sigh

Kion: alright fine" a explosion went off on one part of the ship "but we better hungry and get Thea because something tells me this ship isn't gonna be floating much longer

Nova: good point lets go" they ran off

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Julie: sorry its shorter than the others, we were gonna it longer, but it felt better leaving it here**

 **Jade: don't worry next chapter is gonna be the last of the Raid Pirates**

 **Julie: also Alivia disappeared wonder where she went? You'll find out soon**

 **Jade: yep but until tell us what you guys think**


	15. Chapter 15

**We Don't Own One Piece**

The Straw Hats watched and seen what on the Raid Pirates ship

Kaya: what is happening over there?

Nami: all we see are explosions!

Brook: my word I hope the children are alright

Franky: its not just that either" everyone looked at him "by the way the explosions are going off, I say that ship isn't gonna long" saying really caused the women to be even more worried

* * *

Kane was walking through a hallway

Kane: what the hell is going on?" he heard and felt the explosions happening "are Alivia and Nash having trouble with these brats!? Are they reason for this!?" he saw a little rubble fall from the ceiling "guess I underestimated them. They say didn't Straw Hat and their brats were this tough" he kept walking. He entered a room "guess I'll do it the old fashion way" he smirked evilly

* * *

Thea was running behind Serpico as it was still tracking Kane's scent

Thea: sounds like Nova and the boys are having fun" she also heard the explosions and seen the a little rumble fall from the ceiling "are we getting close to him Serpico?" Serpico looked at her and nodded "I thought so" she smiled and kept running. Her and Serpico stopped when they heard cannon fire "what's going on? Is that a cannon?"

* * *

Nova, Kion and Aero were running, Aero had Hula's beak striped on his back

Aero: man I hope this bird's beak is worth a lot

Nova: it should be since it was the last of its kind and all. At least that's what that pumpkin witch told us" they stopped when they heard cannon fire "what the hell?"

Kion: was that?

Aero: yeah I recognize that sound.. its a cannon

Nova: but who are they shooting cannons at?

* * *

Kane was firing cannons at Amazon Lily at the Straw Hats, who took action fast

Nami: they're firing at us!?" Sanji kicked a cannonball away to another cannon causing them to exploded

Sanji: bastards!

Zoro: that means either Kion and the others are beating these guys" he swung his swords, making air slashes destroying some cannons

Tashigi: or maybe they're trying harder to get rid of us" she swung her sword, making a air slash destroying some cannons

Franky: not Super! Radical Beam!" he fired a powerful explosive laser beam at the cannons causing them to explode. As Usopp and Kaya hid behind him.

Hancock: Slave Arrows!" she breathes in deeply and kisses out a heart, she then pulls the heart back with a hand and with a pop like that of a bubble and fired a barrage of hundreds of arrows, hitting the cannons causing them to stop in their tracks, Luffy and Brook smash and slash them "I hope Thea is alright" Luffy looked at the Raid Pirates ship

* * *

Kane was in the room, he walked into looking through the window at the island as he pulled a lever launching cannons at them, he smiled evilly

Kane: its look they always say. If you can't beat them blast them with cannons

* * *

Thea followed Serpico to a door

Thea: he's behind this door buddy?" Serpico nodded "ok than" she brought back her arm, made a fist and punched the door opened. Kane looked and saw Thea and Serpico come in

Kane: you again?" he started walking down "I got to say for a pretty girl you're tough" Thea looked at him seriously "but know regardless how tough you are. You should know me and my crew killed many people a Commodore, a few marines, pirate captains, bandits hell even innocent people if they pissed me off" Thea's eyes were barely covered "and for each of those deaths they were slow and painful, but for you I'll try to make yours quick and painless as I can" he quickly morphed into his hybrid Tasmanian Devil form, he kicked a compressed air blade at her, Thea quickly morphed into her hybrid dragon form, jumped in the air, dodging it, but Kane jumped after her, grabbed her leg and tossed her back down to the ground

Kane: I did say I'll make it quick" he landed on the ground, walking toward her. Thea got up gritting her teeth and breathed out blue flames from her mouth, Kane jumped in the air dodging it

Thea: Dragon Claw Pistol" she launched her claw hand with incredible speed at him, but Kane dodged it, she launched another one, Kane dodged it again and kicked another air blade at her, but Thea dodged it. When Kane landed on the ground Serpico tried to attack him, but Kane disappeared and reappeared behind it, grabbed Serpico's tail and swung him to a wall

Thea: Serpcio!

Kane: damn snake!" he started spinning around rapidly and sending out a sharp compressed air blades. Thea got in front of Serpico as the air blades came at them, causing a smoke screen "ptt stupid girl"

Nova: Thea!" her and the boys arrived and saw Kane and the smoke

Kane: sorry punks you're too late, your captain cared too much saving her pet than herself

Nova: why you" her and boys were about to attack

?: no guys!" they turn to the smoke disappear and saw black wings appeared, it was Thea's dragon wings she protected herself and Serpico "he's still mine" they smiled seeing Thea was alright while Kane gritted his teeth. They also remember the ship when some rumble fell from the ceiling

Aero: Thea we got to get out of here! The ship is coming down!

Thea: I know. You guys go I'll catch up

Nova: what? Thea?

Thea: don't worry it'll be alright" she looked at them "captains orders" they looked for moment and nodded

Kion: you heard her lets go

Nova: alright

Thea: Serpico go with them ok buddy" she put her head on its head, Serpico nodded and slithered to Nova and the boys and they headed off

Aero: Thea is gonna be ok right?

Kion: oh yeah

Nova: she will be. After all she's the one who's gonna become Queen of the Pirates

* * *

Thea and Kane stare at each other

Kane: you don't learn do you?" he took a stance, Thea closed her eyes and took a breath "praying won't help"

Thea: no I will!" she opened eyes and looked fierce. Kane charged at her, trying to hit her, Thea dodged him than punched him in the face "I'm not gonna lose to you!" she punched him with a left and right, Kane tried a counter her, but Thea went in with a swift kick in his gut which send him back a little

Kane: why you little!" he was holding his stomach, Thea charged at him and punched him in the face sending him back again

Thea: me and my friends are gonna become pirates. We're gonna have adventures just like our parents did. We have dreams we're gonna accomplish." The Tempest Pirates were out in the sea watching the ship waiting for their friend and captain to come out. The boys on the Wave Riders, Nova using her Space Walk technique and Serpico floating in the water.

Kane: I heard enough!" he threw a punch, Thea disappeared into the air dodging it, Kane jumped after her. They both blocked and exchange blows back and forth really fast, but Thea was gaining the upper hand. She hit Kane three good times and he fell the ground. Thea landed on her feet

Thea: I'll become Queen of the Pirates

Kane: is she getting stronger as we fight?" he got up groaning

Thea: so I won't let you beat us!" she launch a rapid barrage of powerful high-speed claw hands at Kane and he did the same thing, the claw hands were flying at a fast rate, but Kane broke the chain, jumped in the air, started spinning and was coming down to Thea like a drill. Thea covered her claw hands in armament haki, stopped him which shocked Kane, Thea than tossed him back in the air, she jumped after him "Dragon-Dragon Claw Gatling!" she launch a rapid barrage of powerful high-speed claw hands at Kane, hitting him at rapid speed when she finished she breathe blue flames from her mouth at him, the flames shot through the top of the ship everyone saw it was Kane burnt and beaten, he fell into the sea

Aero: that was Kane that means Thea's ok right?" they looked at the ship explosions still going off, but than the whole ship exploded shocking everyone

Hancock: Thea!" she screamed in horror fearing her daughter's life was gone. As while as the Straw Hats and the Tempest Pirates, Nova couldn't even keep doing her Space Walk drifted down to Kion's wave rider crying on his chest and he hugged her, Aero was sobbing, Serpico looked down in sadness.

?: hey guys!" everyone looked up and saw it was Thea flying down toward them. Making everyone smile in glad and happyness

Hancock: Thea!" she smiled seeing her daughter alive as the Straw Hats and the Tempest Pirates did as well

Nova and Aero: Thea!" Kion and Serpico smiled. Thea went to her friends flapping her wings hovering in front of them

Thea: hey guys what's with the tears in your eyes. I told you I'll catch up" she gave a big teethy smile like her fathers

Nova: yeah, but you didn't it would be that close a call" Thea shrugged her shoulders and smiled. The Straw Hats watched their children

Hancock: she's ok. She's alright

Nami: they all are

Luffy: of course" everyone looked at Luffy and Zoro "I knew they would be"

Zoro: they're our kids after all" him and Luffy smiled. Everyone looked down at the Tempest Pirates and smiled as they laughed and talked

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: Thea won her fight with Kane**

 **Julie: it was like Luffy's fight with Burndy World**

 **Jade: they were moving at high speed**

 **Julie: the Tempest Pirates won against the Raid Pirates**

 **Jade: next chapter will show them leaving their parents**


	16. Chapter 16

**We Don't Own One Piece**

The sun set, the marines arrived at Amazon Lily after Tashigi called them for the Raid Pirates or what's left of them.

Tashigi: did you found them?

Marine 1: yes Vice Admiral Tashigi. Or what's left of them" as some marine soldiers were putting Kane and Nash on their ship in sea prism chains, they looked pretty beat up.

Tashigi: so you only found those two?

Marine 1: yes. They're the only ones we're not quite sure what happened to the rest of the crew members. Must've sunken with their ship" Tashigi nodded

Tashigi: alright. Make sure those are transported to Impel Down Level 4

Marine 1: ready done knowing what those bastards did. I must say Vice Admiral its impressive you and the Kuja Pirates defeated them

Tashigi: actually it wasn't me or them" the marine looked at her confusedly "it was actually another crew named the Tempest Pirates"

Marine 1: the Tempest Pirates?

Tashigi: yes four rookie pirates

Marine 1: but why would they defeat them?

Tashigi: besides being pirates. Their captain is Monkey D. Boa Thea the daughter of the Pirate Empress and the Pirate King" the marine's eyes widen

Marine 1: WHAT?!" Tashigi nodded

Tashigi: here's her picture" she handed him a picture of Thea, she gave the same pose her father gave in his first bounty, smiling and her hand up

Marine 1: whoa she's beautiful!"

Tashigi: here's a member of her crew. Her name is Nova and from what I saw of her she's the daughter of Black Leg Sanji and Cat Burglar Nami" she handed him a picture of Nova, she gave the pose her mother gave at the end of the Dressrosa Arc, smiling and her hands in her hair

Marine 1: she's hot too!" Tashigi rolled her eyes and sigh

Tashigi: anyway here's another member of her. Her name is Aero from what I saw of him he's the son of God Usopp" she handed him a picture of Aero, he was smiling with a thumbs up holding a arrow.

Marine 1: well he does look like him

Tashigi: and.. here's the last member I saw. His name is.. Kion he's a swordsman and he's the son of Roronoa Zoro" she handed him a picture of Kion, he gave the same look his father gave in his first bounty, glaring in the picture

Marine 1: he looks dangerous like him" Tashigi looked away she wanted to say Kion was her son, but was still afraid to say the only ones who knew was Smoker, Hina, Cody and Helmeppo, the marine saw Tashigi "something wrong Vice Admiral?"

Tashigi: its nothing. Just make sure you get them to Impel Down and the pictures to Headquarters. Let it know that they're dangerous" the marine nodded

Marine 1: you're not coming Vice Admiral?

Tashigi: no. I'm staying the Pirate Empress still has me as a honor guest

Marine 1: understood!" he saluted and boarded the marine ship, Tashigi watched them leave

* * *

In the palace

The Tempest Pirates and Straw Hats were relaxing

Thea: ah I love Margaret's Berry Smoothie" she finished her drink, Thea was wrapped in a few bandages, Serpico laid beside her

Aero: its really good" him, Nova and Kion were also wrapped in a bandages drinking Berry Smoothies too

Nova: I hope we took good pictures for our bounty posters

Aero: yeah I wonder how many beris we'll be worth

Luffy: hopefully Zoro's wife put in a bad word about you guys

Zoro: she will

Sanji: I just know Nova and Thea's posters will look beautiful" he had hearts in his eyes "I'll keep them forever!" Nova couldn't help, but sigh at her father

Zoro: jeez Ero Cook I didn't know you were such a creep

Sanji: shut it Moss Head! I bet you'll keep your son's poster

Zoro: not the way you would

Sanji: you want to start something!?

Nami: will you two shut up! Anyway I'm sure the posters will be great

Usopp: as will the names they'll give you guys too

Thea: its gonna be awesome!" Hancock and everyone smiled at her

Tashigi: it should be" she walked in "the marines left and they have your pictures and they know your the children of the Straw Hats too"

Thea: cool!

Aero: can't wait" Nova and Kion smiled

Franky: alright!" he walked in "I finished putting on the finishing touches on The Thousand Lunar. She's ready to sail anytime

Thea: cool! You guys ready?

Hancock: wait Thea are you saying you want to leave now?

Thea: yeah no time like the present" Hancock, Nami, Kaya and Tashigi were gonna say something, but they knew their children and decided to smile

Hancock: very well than

Thea: lets go!" they all walked to the Thousand Lunar walking with them was the entire amazons on the island to see Thea off

Brook: can't believe you all gonna become pirates

Aero: thanks Uncle Brook

Franky: just so you guys know. The ship is in perfect condition, you knows still need a shipwright

Thea: we know

Franky: I did have a student who could match my craftsmanship, his name was Joey, but he was good he left Water 7 years ago

Kion: he was that good?" Franky nodded

Nova: than we should be on a lookout for him" Thea, Kion and Aero nodded. They went to their parents

Aero: mom are you ok with me going?

Kaya: honestly. No I'm not I whether stay home, but I know you a love of adventure just like your father. Just promise you'll be ok and come back to safe" she said teary eyes, Aero nodded and they hugged

Usopp: also remember son. I know Thea can like Luffy" Aero nodded "she's probably gonna make decisions you probably not gonna like, but she's still your captain and you should still respect her"

Aero: I will always

Usopp: don't let what happen between me and your Uncle Luffy years ago happen with you two

Aero: don't worry dad because we don't want that either" Usopp smiled and he and Aero hugged "and dad you're the Brave Warrior of Sea, but I'm gonna be Fearsome Warrior Pirate of the World" Usopp smiled even prouder

Zoro: well this is it

Kion: yep

Zoro: who would've thought" he put his hand on Kion's shoulder "leaving soon becoming a pirate" they smirked at each other "just remember get stronger everyday not just for you, but to protect your crewmates your friends" Kion nodded

Kion: I know. And one day I'll be stronger than you and become the Next Worlds Greatest Swordsman" they smiled and hugged each other. They broke the hug, saw Tashigi and how she looked down "mom?"

Tashigi: you know whether you be a marine" she put her hands on his shoulders "but you're more like your father" she smiled

Kion: yeah mom, but I'm not just dads son I'm your son too" Tashigi's eyes widen "regardless of us being on opposite sides you'll always be my mother" Tashigi's eyes got watery and they hugged, Zoro smiled at the two

Nova: mom dad

Sanji: can't believe my little girl is leaving" they hugged

Nami: I'm so proud of you sweetie

Nova: thanks mom

Sanji: another thing Nova" he looked in his daughter's eyes "never let any man get away calling you the B-word ok got it?"

Nova: don't worry dad. I'll kill them if they do" they smiled "tell everyone in the Bartie I said bye" they nodded

Luffy: Serpico take care of me and Hancock's daughter" rubbing the snakes head and Serpico smiled

Thea: bye mom" her and Hancock hugged

Hancock: bye sweetheart" they broke the hug, Hancock shed a tear

Thea: bye grandma aunties" she waved to the amazons

Amazons: good bye Thea!" Thea smiled

Thea: bye dad" her and Luffy hugged

Luffy: good luck Thea you and everyone are gonna change the world

Thea: yep. And just wait I'm gonna become the first Queen of the Pirates" Luffy smiled. Thea, Serpico, Nova, Kion and Aero stood beside each other facing their parents

Luffy: remember this too. And this goes for your future crewmates too. Whatever you were before today you're a crew that means you look after each other and protect each other no matter what. So if we find out that any happen to anyone of you, you're all gonna be in big trouble, got it?"

The Tempest Pirates: got it!

Thea: lets go guys!" they jumped aboard the Thousand Lunar "set sail!"

Nova, Kion and Aero: right!" they unfurl the sails and sail off. The Straw Hats and Amazons watched them sail away. Unknowing to everyone hovering high in the sky of Amazon Lily watching the Tempest Pirates sailing was none other than Alivia floating on her pumpkin

Alivia: well Kane and Nash are gone. Wonder I should I do?" she looked at the Tempest Pirates "maybe I could follow them they were fun" she floated her pumpkin following them in the sky

Thea: hey guys I have a idea" they went to the back of the ship, waved to their parents and they waved back. The Tempest Pirates smiled at each other, turn their backs and raise their fists in the air just like what the Straw Hats did in Alabasta doing this shocked and made the Straw Hats look in awe. Franky and Brook started crying, Usopp and Kaya cried holding each other, Nami cried holding Sanji as he shed a tear, Tashigi cried holding Zoro as he shed a tear, Hancock cried holding Luffy

Luffy: the Next Era is here. This is their time now" still watching the teens sail off

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

?: I knew Kane and his crew would fail

?: shut it. I thought they would be useful

?: now we know they're not

?: guess it just goes to show. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: the Tempest Pirates are out on their own**

 **Julie: but it looks like dangerous are lurking in the shadows**

 **Jade: you'll found out who they are later in the chapters**

 **Julie: hope you guys enjoy and tell us what you think too**


	17. Chapter 17

**We Don't Own One Piece**

 **Thea's Clothes:** red shirt, blue jean shorts and sandals

 **Nova's Clothes:** a black shirt, jean shorts and black leggings underneath and gray shoes

 **Kion's Clothes:** he wore the same thing when he was first introduced in the story

 **Aero's Clothes:** green overalls and a white t-shirt with a target logo on it that said 'Lock-On' and brown shoes

* * *

Its a week since the Tempest Pirates left their parents to become pirates of their own. Right now the crew was each doing their own activities, Thea was sitting on the head of the Thousand Lunar with Serpico, Nova was in the kitchen cooking lunch, Kion was in the Crows Nest mediating and Aero was in the workshop looking at the beak they take from Hula.

Thea: its so beautiful out here. Being a pirate we can see more of the sea and other places, right Serpico?" Serpico nuzzled in Thea's face, she smiled and rubbed his head

Nova: hey guys lunch is ready!" she yelled out, Thea, Serpico and Aero ran and slithered to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen they sat down at the table, Nova gave them their plates and gave Serpico a bowl of food. They were having a shrimp buffet, Thea was stuffing her face

Thea: Mhm this is delicious" she said with her mouth full of shrimp

Nova: Thea don't talk with your full please. Where's Kion I called and said lunch was ready

Aero: he's probably still in the Crows Nest

Nova: well he should hurry before his food gets cold" Kion walked in the kitchen putting on his shirt

Aero: speak of the devil there he is

Kion: sorry about that I got up in my mediation

Nova: oh its fine" she caught a glimpse of Kion's chest, blushing "hmm here's the food"

Kion: thanks" he started eating "so where we heading to first?"

Aero: well I want take that beak, we got from that giant bird to a shop. It is a endanger species by what that pumpkin woman said. Think we might get a great deal from it

Thea: so we just go to a island and sell it

Nova: not actually. We need to be careful which islands we go to. There are Yonkos that conquer a few islands like Eustass Kid

Kion: my mom did say he did conquer a few

Nova: yeah we're not sure how him and our parents ended on terms, so lets not take that chance just in case

Thea: even so we'll kick their ass" she smiling with food in her mouth, everyone sigh. A little while later Aero was in the Crows Nest looking through his goggles searching for a island, Thea sprouted her wings, flew up to Aero

Thea: did you found anything Aero?

Aero: not yet" still looking through his goggles "wait I think I found one!" he saw a island with a city and trees in the background

Nova: does it have a flag!" she yelled up

Aero: no! It doesn't look like it!

Nova: ok lets head there" they set the ship on a course to the island, they reached and docked at the island. Aero grabbed the beak out of the workshop than him, Thea, Serpico and Nova hoped off the ship

Thea: hey Kion you're not coming?

Kion: nah I'm gonna stay working out and mediate some more

Thea: alright keep Lunar safe" her and Aero walked off, Serpico slithered behind them

Nova: be back soon

Kion: take your time" Nova walked off following the others

* * *

In the city

Aero: man nice city

Thea: I'll say this is really different from Amazon Lily" she looked around and saw men and women together "besides our parents I never seen men and women living together"

Nova: yep. Its a whole new world, anyway lets see if we can find a shop to sell this beak and try not to draw too much attention to ourselves

Thea: how's that?" even though some people were staring at them not because of the kids, but because of Serpico they never seen a snake his size before "not kicking anyone's ass?"

Nova: yeah there's that. Each island we go to could be dangerous and we don't know who'll be on it. Marines, other pirates or anything

Thea: even so we'll just kick their ass" Nova sigh

Aero: hey guys I think I found it" the girls looked and saw Aero in front of a shop, they went to him and enter the shop. Inside there was a old man clerk at a desk

Clerk: ah what can do you young people today?" he smiled cheerful as the Tempest Pirates walked up to him

Thea: hey old man, my friend has a beak he wants to sell

Clerk: oh really?

Aero: yep. Here it is" he put the beak on the desk

Clerk: oh my" he picked the beak, looked and examine it "this is a fine specimen indeed. Where did you youngsters found it?"

Thea: got it from a bird

Aero: a big bird

Clerk: I see" he looked at Serpico "was the snake its murder?"

Thea: nah this is guy was!" she smiling big, wrapping her arm around Aero's shoulder as he smiled nervously

Clerk: well nice job my boy. I take it wasn't easy to catch

Aero: oh yeah" he said smiling overconfidently, putting hand on his hip "you wouldn't believe the fight it put up! It take me ten days to beat and capture it!" Thea smiled, Nova just rolled her eyes, shaking her head slowly, smiling

Clerk: you don't say" he sounded impressed "well how's this I'll gave you 20 thousand beries for the beak how's that?"

Thea and Aero: whoa really?" they had stars in their eyes except Nova

Clerk: well what do you say? Deal?" he held out his hand Aero was about to shake it until Nova slammed her hand on the desk scaring everyone

Nova: hold it!" she looked the clerk in the eyes, scaring him a little "this beak belong endanger species and from what we heard its was the last of its kind. And you expect us to take some chump change for that valuable?"

Aero: guess the Aunt Nami side of Nova?" he whispered to Thea and she nodded

Nova: now how about we really negotiate" she smiled evilly, leaning toward the clerk scaring him more.

* * *

Somewhere in the city

A group were of people walking through town, two tall women in black suits both their hairs were combed back, one had blonde and the other had black hair and both were wearing shades, what looked like a knight in armor, a huge bull with brown fur carrying a man had pale-skinned with straight long brown hair that parts down the center of his forehead and reaches his upper back, he was wearing a white robe that resembles a spacesuit, he kept breathing heavily. That's right its a Celestial Dragon. The townspeople kneeled as they walked by, but a little boy wasn't paying attention was running across the path playing, he was shot dead by the Celestial Dragon holding a rifle. This horrified the people at a child was put to death like that

Celestial Dragon: *huff*... filthy child!... *huff* don't you know to kneel *huff* in my presence! *huff*" him and his group kept walking, walking even over the boys dead body

* * *

Back at the shop

The shop clerk was rubbing the sweat off his forehead with towel

Clerk: well hmm that you put that way young lady. I had no idea" Nova smiled victoriously "I certainly wasn't trying to mislead you youngsters in anyway. How does 100 thousand beris sound?"

Nova: hmm that should do" the shop clerk gave Nova a briefcase with money

Aero: wow Nova you're good

Nova: I learned from my mom and she's the best at negotiation

Thea: awesome" just as the Tempest Pirates were about to walk out the shop, they noticed people outside kneeling "hmm what's going on outside? Why are those people kneeling?"

Aero: beats me

Clerk: oh dear the Celestial Dragon must be out today

Nova and Aero: Celestial Dragon!?" the Clerk nodded

Clerk: afraid so. Anytime he's out for a stroll the townspeople are supposed to kneel to him" Nova and Aero looked over at Thea in concern, her eyes were covered

Nova: ok maybe if we just stay in here than-" Thea and Serpico started heading toward the door "Thea? What are you and Serpico doing?"

Aero: guys that is the wrong way!

* * *

Outside

The Celestial Dragon was still being carried down the street by underlings, but stopped when they saw Thea and Serpico in front of them. The Celestial Dragon's eyes widen, he started breathing even more, he looked up and down at Thea taking in her beauty and her body figure

Celestial Dragon: pretty *huff* pretty *huff* I must have!" he pointed his rifle at Thea "you! I want now!"

Clerk: oh no I'm so sorry for your friend you two

Nova: don't be" the Clerk looked at her and Aero confusedly

Aero: you might end feeling sorry for that Celestial Dragon guy

Celestial Dragon: didn't you hear me!? *huff* I want you as my wife!" Thea just looked at the Celestial Dragon with a neutral look, the Noble grew frustrated, he pulled the trigger of his rifle firing at Thea everyone looked and saw Thea bend her backwards for a moment, but she lean forward straight with the bullet between her dragon teeth showing her dragon red eyes shocking everyone except for Nova and Aero. Thea spit the bullet out

Thea: I'm gonna kick your ass you Celestial Pig" she morphed into her dragon hybrid, she charged at them. Thea hated Celestial Dragons everything they did to her mother, aunts and her father's friends, she couldn't help, but hate them to the bone.

Nova: we better go help her

Aero: aw man I don't have my bow and arrows their on the Thousand Lunar

Nova: alright here" she handed Aero the briefcase "I'll help Thea. Oh and Aero if I found a single beris missing its your ass" Aero gulped and nodded. Thea claw one of the female guards sending her flying to a wall, the knight in armor tried to pierce her with his spear with a barrage attack, but Thea dodged it all with ease with her Observation Haki, she jumped in the air

Thea: Dragon-Dragon Claw Pistol!" she launched her claw hand in incredible speed hitting the knight, sending him crashing to a wall. When Thea landed on the ground, the female guard, she send to a wall got up, tried to dropkick her, but Thea dodged her she used her dragon tail to wrap around the guards ankle and toss her to the knight. The other female guard was gonna attack Thea, but Nova jumped in front

Nova: don't think so" the guard swung a kick at her, but Nova blocked it with her and they went back and forward in a fast rate, Nova flipped over the guard's body, she swift kick the guard's legs, tripping her than spun kick her sending her crashing to a wall. "Ok Thea I think we should-" she saw Thea lifting the Celestial Dragon "oh boy. Thea"

Celestial Dragon: un-unhand me! Don't you know who I am!? I am the Celestial Dragon Alois! You should be honor that I acknowledge your presences and decided take you as my bribe! You filthy little-" Thea slammed him to the wall, groaning at him. As a crowd of people watched and saw everything

Man 1: who the hell are they?

Man 2: don't they know who they're dealing with?

Woman 1: it won't be long until the Vice Admiral founds out about this

The knight in armor started waking up, he saw Alois being held up against a wall by Thea, he secretly took out a transponder snail and dialed a number

* * *

On the other side of the island

A group of marines was walking through the town, there was a fairly tall marine walking in front, he was muscular with orange eyes, his hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, he was wearing purple v shape t-shirt, red pants, black shoes and a Vice Admiral coat draped over his shoulders

Vice Admiral: ah so boring today I wish something would happen

Marine 1: not surprising Vice Admiral Cyrus it's a small island almost nothing happens" than they heard the transponder snail ranging, Cyrus answered it

Cyrus: hello

Knight: you marine trash Sir Alois is being assaulted by some thugs! Do your job! And safe him!" he whispered yelling so the Tempest Pirates couldn't hear him, than he hang up

Cyrus: well looks like is happening today. Finally some action" he smirking

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: we felt the need to tell what the Tempest Pirates are wearing**

 **Julie: it feels natural because what would you guys imagine they were wearing**

 **Jade: its gonna be different clothes here and there**

 **Julie: the Tempest Pirates are face a powerful opponent**

 **Jade: see what happens in the next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**We Don't Own One Piece**

The townspeople still watched as the Tempest Pirates defeated the Celestial Dragon guards and Thea still hold Alois by one arm up against a wall

Nova: ok Thea we need to go" Aero came running out of the shop with the briefcase

Aero: hey Nova I still got the money

Nova: that's great. Now we just have to get Thea" they looked at their captain

Alois: p-please...d-don't.. kill.. me.. I-I'll give you.. anything you want.. money.. slaves" Thea's eyes widen

Flashback

 _Years ago on Amazon Lily, little Thea was no more than four years at the time was bathing with her mother, splashing and playing_

 _Hancock: alright sweetheart lets get ready to get out_

 _Thea: ok mama" when Hancock got up and reached for a towel, her back was exposed and Thea saw the Dragon Mark on her back "hey mama what's that mark on your back?" Hancock's eyes widen in shock and fear she didn't want her daughter to know of that mark yet_

 _Hancock: oh its ok no-" she realized there such be no reason to keep secrets from her daughter "..you see sweetheart years ago your aunts and I were slaves" Thea looked at her mother "it happened when I was twelve years old. Me and your aunts Marigold and Sandersonia were abducted from the Kuja Pirates and fell into the hands of the slave-traders. We were sold into slavery. Everything after that" Thea now had scared eyes hearing her mother's voice_

 _Thea: mama" she hugged her mother with tears in her eyes, Hancock smiled wrapping her arms around her daughter gently rubbing her hair_

 _Hancock: nobody dared stood against the Celestial Dragons. That was an undisputed law" she looked into Thea's eyes "until one day we were freed by a fishman named Tiger, he and his fishmen pirates came to the city and freed the fishmen slaves and humans. The Celestial Dragons heartless, evil disgusting monsters never trust them"_

Flashback

Thea: slaves!" her eyes covered and her teeth gritted

Nova: oh no

Aero: oh geez

Thea's grip tighten around the Celestial Dragon harder causing him to choke "do you really think I would want that!? My mom and aunts were slaves because of you Celestial Pigs!" she showed her dragon red eyes scaring Alois "and you think that's what I want! Maybe Serpico should have a snack" Serpico was wrapped around the Celestial Dragon's bull, he turned toward Alois and hissed at him showing his fangs scaring the Celestial Dragon "but than I wouldn't want him to get a stomach ache from eating garbage" after a moment of glares and looks, a sound wave blast emerged heading straight toward Thea, Nova and Aero sending them back flying. It created a smoke screen and a loud boom sound that was heard through out the island.

* * *

Up in the air

Floating on a pumpkin was any other than Alivia, she saw the smoke and heard the sound boom

Alivia: Ooh looks like those kids are having fun.

* * *

Back on the Thousand Lunar

Kion was mediating when he saw the smoke and heard the sound boom

Kion: all that over a beak" he looked and got up

* * *

Thea and Nova recovered skidding against the ground on their feet while Aero landed on his head

Nova: what the hell was that?" looking at the smokescreen

?: attention pirates" a figure stood in the smoke, stepping out of it was Cyrus "allow me to introduce myself the names Vice Admiral soon to be Admiral Cyrus. You're under arrest, now thrill me" he smirked, as more of the smoke cleared revealed marine soldiers aiming their guns and ready their swords

Nova: aw dammit

Aero: aw man marines! I don't have my bow and arrows!

Nova: this is exactly why we should have left when we had the chance

Alois: its about time you marine fools showed up! These beasts are unforgiveable! Kill them! Kill them all!

Cyrus: we're on it relax. Marines open fire!" the marines started firing their guns at the Tempest Pirates, Thea sprouted her wings covered them armament haki blocking the bullets protecting herself, Nova using her observation haki dodged the bullets with ease while Aero ran away screaming hiding a barrel.

Thea jumped into the air, flying over the marines, started breathing fire causing the marines to avoid it. Nova ran toward the marines, dropped kicked one, the marines charged at her with their swords, she blocked each one of them with her legs, she backflip on her hands and spun kicked each marine in her range. Serpico slithered swiftly to the marines and tail whipped them

Thea flew back down to the ground, when another sound wave blast headed right toward her, she skidded against the ground, she looked up and saw it was Cyrus

Thea: why you!

Cyrus: that's the power of the Vibe-Vibe Fruit allows me to generate sound" he emitted a sound wave blast from his hands toward Thea, she breathed her blue flames colliding with the sound blast, canceling each other out.

As most of the villagers ran away from the fighting, a very few watched, one was a tall man leaning on a side of a building watching Thea's fight with Cyrus, he had brown eyes, blonde hair that was short with the exception of the bang now having a more asymmetrical cut with the left side being longer than the right, wearing a gray jacket underneath a white shirt, blue and yellow stripe tie, gray pants, green shoes and a sword strapped to his side.

"she's a beauty" the man said smiling showing his upper teeth

As the fighting was going on, Aero popped his head out to see

Aero: _thank god I think I'm safe here. If I try stay here and keep for the mon-'_ he felt around and realized he didn't have the briefcase of money, they made "oh crap where is it?! If I lost that money Nova is gonna kill me!" he looked and saw the briefcase on the ground near the fighting "aw man" he ran to it, ducking his head, reaching the briefcase "ha! I got it!" he held the briefcase, he looked up and saw three marines with swords ready to cut him "ahhhh!" he used the briefcase to cover his head, closing his eyes, but before the swords could touch Aero, he looked up and saw he protected by Kion

Aero: Kion?!" Kion had Kaminari unsheathed blocking the marines

"What the hell?!"

"Where did he come from?!"

Kion pushed them back and slashed all three marines

Aero: boy am I glad to see you. But I could've handled them

Kion: yeah sure

Nova: Kion?" she dodged a marine sword swing and swiftly kicked him away "what you doing here?"

Kion: I was mediating on the ship when I heard a boom sound and saw smoke, so I came here. All this over that beak you're trying to sell

Aero: actually we already sold the beak

Nova: something else came up

Aero: hey guys more marines are coming!" they looked and saw more marines with swords, charging toward them. Nova and Kion got into their fighting stances

?: Pumpkin Bombs" three pumpkins were fired at the marines causing a explosion

Aero: what the?

Kion: was that

Nova: oh god no

?: Pum-Pum Pumpkin Pumpkin~" the Tempest Pirates looked up and saw it was Alivia

Kion: you again

Aero: you're from the Raid Pirates. Nova didn't you beat her?

Nova: I thought I blew her up when I send her attack back at her

Alivia: oh no when I saw you deflecting my Pumpkin Cannon, I used the pumpkin I was floating as shield, but I didn't know my attack was that strong it send me back destroying my other pumpkin. I nearly fell into the sea had I not created another pumpkin to save me, I'd would've been done for

Nova: just our luck" she said sarcastically

Kion: so you want payback for your crewmates?

Alivia: oh no cutie~ Kane, Nash and the Raid Pirates gone so I have no reason to fight you guys. Oh just so you know when I was in the air I saw more marines heading this way

Nova: than we definitely have to get Thea and Serpico and get out of here

* * *

Thea: Dragon-Dragon Claw Gatling!" she launch a rapid barrage of powerful high-speed claw hands at Cyrus

Cyrus: Vibe Barrier!" he put up hands, created a sound shield blocking Thea's hands, but he was pushed back. He groaned, reached out his arms, emitted a sound wave blast at Thea, she backflip away to a building, jumped on it than jumped off heading toward Cyrus, she swung her claws at him, but he dodged her, Thea landed on her hand, spun on it and swift kick him, sending him back skidding against the ground "you know I thought today was gonna be boring, but you pirates made it fun. Thanks" he smiled and so did Thea

Nova: Thea!" Thea looked over to see her crew "we gotta get out of here now! More marines are heading this way!"

Thea: oh right

Cyrus: sorry but you guys aren't going anywhere" the Tempest Pirates stood ready for the Vice Admiral to make a move

Alivia: Pumpkin Cannon!" she fired a large pumpkin projectile at Cyrus, he saw it coming, but dodged it a last minute, he was crashing skidding the ground

Cyrus: what the hell?" he groaned getting up, but knowing to him Serpico wrapped himself tightly around the Vice Admiral "ahh! A snake!? Ahh!"

Thea saw Alivia "hey your that pumpkin lady. What are you doing here?"

Alivia: hmm no reason I'm here to help. Why don't you cuties get going I'll hold them off

Thea: really? Thanks" Alivia smiled and nodded

Nova: can't believe I'm saying this, but... thanks" Alivia smiled

Kion: we better get going" he sheathed Kaminari, the Tempest Pirates nodded

Alivia: oh swordsman I hope I see you again~" she winked at Kion, he sigh

Nova: oh that's it!" she burst into flames and was about to attack Alivia

Aero: Nova not now! We gotta go!" he grabbed Nova by the waist pulling her away

Nova: I swear next time I see her I'm gonna kill her!" they ran off

Thea: thanks again pumpkin lady!" she waved "Serpico lets go! You shouldn't eat marines either, they'd probably taste as bad as those Celestial Pigs!" Serpico unwrapped himself from around Cyrus and slithered after his master, Cyrus exhaled breathing hard after being almost crashed to death

Cyrus:... damn...it.." he was about go after them until Alivia floated in front of him

Alivia: sorry can't let you do that

Cyrus:... you're that Pumpkin Witch of the Raid Pirates... why are you helping?

Alivia: no reason" she formed three pumpkins in the air

* * *

The Tempest Pirates were running toward the Thousand Lunar

Nova: the ship is just up ahead

Thea: okay lets set sail!" As they were getting closer to the ship, five marines got in front of them

"Not so fast!"

"You're not getting away!"

Aero: seriously!?

Kion: guess we got no choice" he put his hand on Kaminari

Thea: lets kick their-" but before the Tempest Pirates could attack, the marines fell down unconsciously "huh?"

Nova: what the hell?

Aero: hey Thea did you-"

Thea: no" they heard footsteps walking toward them, turned and saw it was the man (who was watching them fight)

The man: oi you all should get going. There'll be more of them

Thea: who are you?

The man: don't worry my beauty, just know I'm a pirate like you all, but I'm not a enemy don't worry" he walked passed them "and in do time we'll see each other again. And I do look forward to our next meeting"

The Tempest Pirates looked behind and saw the man was gone

Aero: what the hell? He was here than he just vanished

Kion: just who in the hell was he?

Thea: don't know

Nova: we'll have to worry about later, right now lets get out of here

Thea, Kion and Aero: right!" they boarded the Thousand Lunar as they did, they unloose the sails, marines saw

"there they are!"

"don't let them get away!"

Nova: Aero the Coup de Burst!

Aero: on it!" the Thousand Lunar shot into the air escaping the marines

 **Jade and Julie: here's next chapter**

 **Jade: the Tempest Pirates met a few interesting characters**

 **Julie: allies and enemies**

 **Jade: we know how Alivia survived and she's helping the crew**

 **Julie: we'll probably see her again in the future along with Cyrus**

 **Jade: tell us what you think**

 **Julie: we'll update again soon**


	19. Chapter 19

**We Don't Own One Piece**

The Thousand Lunar landed back in the sea after escaping the island of those marines.

Aero: glad to get out of there" sighing

Kion: those marines just kept coming and coming

Nova: that's how valuable those Celestial Dragons are to the Government, but luckily we only had to deal with a Vice Admiral instead of a Admiral. Lets try to avoid that in the future though" they all looked at Thea

Thea:.. yeah sorry guys I guess I did go overboard just a bit

Aero: yeah just a bit

Nova: but we get it" Kion walked over to the other side of the deck, sitting by the railing with his sword next to him "those Celestial Dragons are pieces of shit no wonder our parents and the whole world hates them" Thea looked away

Aero: I'm still wondering about that guy who helped us

Thea: same here, whoever he was. I believed him when he said we'll see him again

Nova: I wouldn't be surprised

Aero: I just hope he still means what he said about not being our enemy

Nova: guess we have to wait when we see him again

Thea: and if he does become our enemy I'll kick his ass. But you want to who I'm wondering about that pumpkin lady, she did help us

Nova: whatever I wouldn't trust her

Aero: yeah Thea she was with those guys who were trying to kill our parents

Thea: but lots of people are trying to kill or capture our parents. And besides most of our parents allies were enemies once

Aero: still

Kion: I would watch our backs with her, she could be trying to play us

Nova: see even Kion agrees. Which I'm so happy for by the way. Hopefully they captured her and we won't have to worry about seeing her ever again

Thea: hm I don't know guys" she jumped in the air, landing on Serpico who caught her turning into a seat of her like Salome would be for her mother "something tells me, we haven't the last of her"

Nova: don't jinx it Thea!

* * *

Hovering in the sky on a pumpkin was Alivia, smiling

* * *

Hours passed back on the island

Inside the mansion of the Celestial Dragon, Cyrus had bandages around his head and on his left cheek under his eye. He was the his Transponder Snail with Smoker

Smoker: so the Celestial Dragon you were assign to protect was assaulted"

Cyrus: well yes technically, but he's fine

Alois: THIS IS PATHEIC WORK! YOU CALL YOURSELVES MARINES YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT FOOLS!" he was in a body cast

Cyrus: well fine in he's still alive which is good right?" he laughed nervously, Smoker was silent serious "I can kiss that promotion goodbye huh?"

Smoker: what do you think? So these pirates, you said they looked like the pirates Tashigi gave pictures of

Cyrus: yeah the Tempest Pirates. The ones who defeated the Raid Pirates, but thing is I saw one of their crew mates The Pumpkin Witch Alivia, she was with them

Smoker: she a member of their crew now?

Cyrus: I don't think so, they left her while she fought me and the others

Smoker: do you have her?

Cyrus: hmm no. When I counter one of her attacks with my own, it made a smokescreen when it cleared she was gone

Smoker: I see, come back to Headquarters and I'll reassign you. I'll send Admiral Coby in your place there

Cyrus: yeah got it Fleet Admiral. See you soon I guess" he hung up his Transponder Snail

* * *

In a Marine HQ

In his office, hanging up his Transponder Snail, sitting at his desk with three cigars in his mouth, was Smoker he was slightly taller than before, his hair a bit longer and pulled back. He was wearing a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket, the traditional Fleet Admiral coat draped over his shoulders, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.

He looked at the Tempest Pirates pictures on his desk, "first the Raid Pirates now the Celestial Dragon and Cyrus. These four are starting to be real troublemakers just like their parents" he looked at Kion's picture "still a shame Tashigi's son didn't become a marine, but its his choice" he looked at the others "guess the apples didn't fall to far from the trees" he looked at Thea's picture "especially Straw Hat's daughter... isn't that right Straw Hat?" on the other side of the window in his office was Luffy smiling

Luffy: its been a while Smokey

Smoker: hmm. You still a troublemaker criminal. The hell are you doing here?

Luffy: shishishishi. Just wanted to see ya for a minute. So you know about me and my crew's kids huh?" Smoker was silence "heard you got a kid too. Think she'd be a good rival for mine. Just like us"

Smoker: guess we'll have to wait to see who'll win. I'm still gonna arrest you Straw Hat, you and your crew

Luffy: you're always welcome to try Smokey, but you know it won't be easy.. Good seeing you Smokey, see ya around" when Smoker turned around, Luffy was gone. He turned back to his desk, looked at the pictures, picked up Thea's picture

Smoker: a rival huh? Hmm yeah I bet Mira would be very interested

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

On a marine ship that like somewhat like a Battleship, a young woman in her late teens was standing on the forecastle deck of the ship, she had dark brown eyes, long white hair it was tied and braided. She also had a nice figure too. She was wearing a sleeveless black zipped up shirt, silver belt, a black leather skirt, black shoes and a Commodore coat draped over her shoulders. Her tied hair and coat blowing in the wind

"What you thinking about partner?" the woman turned and saw it was young man about her age walking toward her. He had green eyes and medium length brown hair. He was wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves, combat boots and a sword striped to his side.

The Woman: oh its you Rey.. Nothing just thinking

Rey: about?

The Woman:...

Rey: come on Mira you can tell me, unless its something very private like something like-"

Mira: don't be a dumbass

Rey: hey I was gonna say like a guy or something" he blushed a bit

Mira: again don't be a dumbass.. but if you must know I thinking about some of these pirates we fought against, none of them seem interesting

Rey: interesting?

Mira: someone like a rival. Someone like my da- Fleet Admiral Smoker has with the Pirate King" for Mira, even though every marine knew she was Smoker and Hina's daughter, she'd preferred to keep it professional and call them by their rank and titles so it won't show she's soft or anything.

Rey: a rival? Well there are the New Worst Generation we haven't come across them yet

Mira: maybe

"Commodore Mira! Vice Admiral Hina is on the Transponder Snail, she's asking for you!" a marine officer called out

Mira: be right there! I wonder what it could be about?" her and Rey walked down to the marine officer

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: so Mira made her debut what do you guys think of her**

 **Julie: and her partner Rey. You guys remind Tashigi told the Straw Hats that Mira was around Kion's age**

 **Jade: and she is, she's a year older than him so Mira and Rey are 18**

 **Julie: Alois is still alive unfortunately, sorry guys but he's alive**

 **Jade: got to see Cyrus and him miss his promotion too**

 **Jade and Julie: tell us what you guys think**


	20. Chapter 20

**We Don't Own One Piece**

 **Thea's clothes:** red sleeveless hoodie shirt, denim shorts and sandals

 **Nova's clothes:** dark blue short-sleeved shirt with a light blue tie, a white pleated skirt and dark blue high heel gladiator sandals

 **Kion's clothes:** black short sleeved hoodie with bright orange color on the arm and waistband, blue jean pants and black shoes

 **Aero's clothes:** green shirt, tan pants, brown jacket tied around his waist and brown shoes

* * *

A days pasted, The Tempest Pirates were doing their own thing, Thea and Aero were sitting on the railing fishing with Serpico behind them sleeping, Kion laying on the deck facing the sky while Nova was in the kitchen.

Thea: man I hope we catch big nice fish

Aero: trust me Thea we'll catch a fish with my experience. Just like the time I caught a Sea King that was bigger than the Thousand Lunar, back at my home island

Thea: whoa really?!

Aero: yep. It put quite a fight, but nothing the Great Aero couldn't handle.

Nova walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray of drinks, she walked to the deck and said "hey guys I brought drinks for everyone!"

Thea: oh boy!

Aero: alright!" he and Thea went to her

Nova: for Thea Berry Smoothie" she handed her drink to her "hope I made it right just like Margaret" Thea took a sip

Thea: mhm its good

Nova: for Aero lemonade" he handed his drink to him

Aero: thanks

Nova: hmm Kion here's the bottle of sake you wanted to try" she handed to him

Kion: thanks" taking the bottle

Nova: anytime my sweet" Kion cocked your eyebrow at her smiling "and tangerine juice for me"

The crew sat down together on the deck, drinking their drinks

Nova: ok guys we're going have to restock on supplies, food, drinks and other things

Aero: think we should restock on Cola for the Coup de Burst

Nova: since we used it once so it should be fine" Aero nodded

Thea: and hopefully while we're at the island. We can see if Joey is there

Nova: Mhm. Hey something else I've been thinking about" the crew looked at her "I know its a slim chance of him being there, but I was thinking after we restock on the island, how about we go to New Fishmen Island?"

Aero: New Fishmen Island?

Thea: oh yeah! I wanted to go there too!

Nova: our parents said its a beautiful place

Thea: and that guy Jinbei who was a member of our parent's crew is there. I want to meet him since he didn't come to the reunion

Aero: huh? I guess that makes sense. It would be fun too. Maybe we'll recruit a fishman to the crew

Thea: yeah! That's what I was thinking!

Kion: fishmen are pretty strong. It'll be interesting to have one as a member of the crew

Nova: so its decided. After we restock we'll head to New Fishmen Island

Thea and Aero: yeah!" Kion nodded

Nova: the Log Pose seems to be pointing to left" she looked at the Log Pose around her wrist as the needles were pointing the left "Aero check and see"

Aero: on it" he ran to the left side of the ship, pulling down his goggles on his eyes, looking "Yeah I see it!"

* * *

A few moments later, the Tempest Pirates were standing in front of the ship. Thea looked at the island in awe

Thea: wow just like the last island, so cool" than something in the air that caught Thea's nose and she started sniffing

Nova: ok, Aero you know how to coat the ship right?

Aero: yeah dad and Uncle Franky showed me how a few times back on Amazon Lily. And the coating equipment is in the workshop

Nova: good you stay and coat the ship while the rest of us restock. And we'll check out the shipyard and see if Joey's been here

Thea: I-I-I SMELL FOOD," she cried as she ran faster than a flash.

Nova: Thea, wait! Don't... she's already long gone," she said in an annoyed tone. She then rubbed her head, feeling like a headache was coming. "I didn't even give her the money for the food. Did mom really have to deal with this kind of thing with Uncle Luffy?"

Kion placed a hand on Nova's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find her before she causes too much trouble."

Nova: I hope you're right

Kion: Um, Nova?

Nova: Hm?

Kion: Can I have my arm back?" Nova was holding onto it like it was made of gold.

Nova: No

* * *

Thea burst through the doors of a bar. "Old man! I'll have fifty steaks!"

"Hah! Little Lady has an appetite! I like it!" The barkeep then went to tell the cook the girl's order. "It'll be a while."

Thea: No prob. Can I have a drink?"

"Sure." The bar keep then gave Thea something to drink. She downed it in one swig. "Wow. Impressive."

Thea held out the mug with a giant smile. "Fill 'er up again, please!" The barkeep did just that. Thea drank again. "This is one of the best drinks I've ever had!"

"I have to agree." Thea looked to see a handsome man sitting next to her. "The drink is quite delicious. Almost addictive."

Thea: isn't it?!

"Little Lady, here's a few of your steaks."

Thea: thanks!" she began to eat, and the steaks she ate were gone in a matter of seconds.

"Well, don't you have an impressive appetite," the man said.

Thea smiled. "Hm? Hey, aren't you gonna finish that?"

The man looked down at his plate. There was a half eaten steak with just a piece of broccoli next to it. He ate the broccoli. "Unfortunately, I ate a large breakfast. I'm pretty sure I can't finish this."

Thea: can I have it?," she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

The man chuckled. "Better that than for it to go to waste."

"Yay!" Thea took the meat and ate it on practically one gulp. "You a really nice guy!"

The man chuckled once more. "That's not something I hear often, considering I'm a pirate."

Thea: really?! I'm a pirate, too!"

"Oh? And how big is your bounty?"

Thea: I... kinda just started. I don't have one yet." she giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head

"I see."

Thea: hey, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Vladimir. Vladimir Tepes."

Thea: Vladimur? Vladima? Vladimi? Huh? Um, do you have a nickname?"

The man chuckled. "Vlad."

Thea: Vlad... what a cool name! I'm Thea!"

Vlad: Nice to meet you, Thea."

"Here you go, Little Lady. Your steaks."

"Thanks!"

"Now, that'll be-"

"Oh, I don't have any money."

The barkeep's eyes went blank.

"I'll pay for her."

Thea looked at Vlad with shinning eyes. "Really?!"

"Sure."

Thea then hugged Vlad. "Thank you, Vlad! I love you! You're an awesome friend!"

Vlad chuckled. "Friend, huh?"

Thea looked confused. "Aren't we friends?"

Vlad was silent for a bit, a smile on his face. "I suppose."

Thea smiled, before taking the bag of steaks. "Bye-bye, Vlad! I hope we meet again!" Thea then disappeared behind the doors.

Vlad smiled as he went back to drinking.

"Sir?"

Vlad: hm?"

"The pay?"

"Ah." Vlad then took out a bag, and opened it to reveal it was full of gold coins. "Here."

"Thanks."

The sound of chairs moving was heard. "We'll take the rest of that."

"Hey! We have rules in this joint, and one of them is no fighting or stealing!"

"Shut it, fuck!" The pirate then tried to shot the barkeep, but was confused when he didn't hear a bang. He looked down to see that his hand was gone. There was just a bloody stump where it once was. He screamed bloody murder.

"And I was in such a good mood." The pirates looked towards Vlad, and were terrified. He was surrounded by blood. "Barkeep, I like you, so here's a fair warning." Vlad then turned towards the pirates, his eyes glowing blood red. "Get into the safest place in this building. The bar is about to be painted crimson."

* * *

Nova: there you are, Thea

Thea: oh, Nova

Nova: Thea, where did you get that meat?

Thea: oh, a really nice guy named Vlad paid for it when I ordered it at a bar

Nova: Vlad?

Thea: cool name, right?

Nova: I-I guess." she had a contemplative look. "But it also sounds kinda familiar."

"Really? I guess we met him. Weird, I would definitely remember a guy as nice as him. He even said we were friends. I really hope we meet him again," Thea said with a pure smile.

Nova: yeah I left Kion at a food stand buying the rest of food to get you. So lets hurry and get back to him, I don't want some bimbo to flirt with him

Thea: ok lets go" they walked off to find their swordsman

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: if you guys are wondering Vlad Tepes he's from our friend Devlin Dracul's fanfic The Bloody Devil**

 **Julie: its a great story you guys should read it. He's gonna play a huge role in the story**

 **Jade: a big one. The crew is going to Fishmen Island too sounds fun**

 **Julie: we've changed the Rate of the story from T to M**

 **Jade: its gonna be Mature with Vlad in it**

 **Julie: we'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Jade and Julie: tell us what you guys think**


	21. Chapter 21

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Aero was still painting the ship with the coating, he just finished the upper part of the Thousand Lunar

Aero: well the upper part of the ship is coated" he wiped his forehead. He looked over at Serpico who was still sleeping on the deck "hey Serpcio want to help me out with the lower part?" Serpico looked at him than closed his eyes "to think I used to be scared of you when I first met you" he looked and saw the others walked back aboard the ship. Thea was carrying a bag over her shoulders, Nova was holding bags in both hands, while Kion was carrying two huge barrels of cola in each arm. "hey you guys are back?"

Nova: just came to drop off the supplies" she walked into the kitchen

Aero: so you haven't gone to the shipyard yet?

Thea: no not yet

Kion: kinda surprised the Marines haven't been called

Aero: huh? Why's that?" he got scared a little

Thea: Nova saw some woman touch on Kion and threaten to kick her face in" Kion sigh a little taking the barrels down to the lower deck "it was funny" she laughed

Nova: yeah, yeah glad you laughed" she stepped out of the kitchen "Bimbo should've kept her hands to herself" looked at the ship "wow Aero ship looks cool coated"

Thea: yeah its so cool" she stepped on the bubble coat amazed by it

Aero: thanks, but I just did the upper part. I still have the lower half of the ship to do

Nova: alright see if you can finish. We're gonna head back into town to the shipyard, see if Joey's there

Thea: and if he isn't that means we'll have to keep looking after we come back from New Fishman Island

Nova: sounds like a plan

Thea: hey Serpico want to come with us this time?" she turn to her snake, Serpico looked than closed his eyes "alright guess you'll stay on the ship again than" she smiled

Nova: alright lets go

Kion: I'll come too. I wanna see if there's a weapons shop here, so I can found another sword

Aero: really? I though you were gonna stick with One Sword Style

Kion: my dad taught me how to use Three Sword Style, but I wanted to found my own unique swords" he placed his hand on Kaminari "Kaminari was the first"

Aero: makes senses

Thea: alright lets go!" she, Nova and Kion stepped off the ship, Nova wrapped her arms around Kion's arm walking back into town

* * *

Back in town

Two kids a boy and girl were through town playing and laughing until the girl accidentally bumped into someone, falling to the ground

"ow" the girl rubbed her head

"you ok sis?" the boy went to comfort his sister

"y-yeah" they looked up to a three men hovering over them

"what the hell you think you doing you brats!"

"you should watch where your going!"

"I-I'm sorry" the girl whimper in fear, the boy shook a little

"you're sorry huh?" the man lean in closer to them

"kids!" a woman came behind the children

"mama!" The woman went to comfort the children

"I told you two not to go running off!" she said in a concern voice. She looked up at the men "sir please. I'm so sorry-"

"yeah your kid already mentioned that. But if you're really sorry" he balled up his hand into a fist "how about we see" he swung his fist at the family, they closed their eyes, but before the man's fist could make contact, it was caught by someone.

"Oh crap! W-what is she doing here?!" the men sounded scared, the family looked up and Mira in front of them, holding the man's fist

"I-its The Ivory Knight Commodore Mira!"

Mira: now there's a few things I don't like. Pirates. And people who can think" she tighten her grip on the man's fist causing him to whimper and kneel "they can pick on other people to make themselves feel good. I really hate that" the man whimpered more as she tighten her grip on his fist the other men grew scared "its bad enough I get that from those Celestial Dragons. Now I think you own this family a apology right?" she glared at him

"I-I'm sorry so terribly sorry won't happen again!"

Mira: good. Now get lose idiot" she grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and tossed him back, landing on his head. The other men looked at her "you have something to say?"

"N-no! Ma'am!" they took off running the other man in tow. Mira turn toward the family

Mira: are you all alright?

"Y-yes t-thank you Miss" the woman stood up with her children

Mira: you two ok?" she kneeled down to the kids, they nodded "that's good" she smiled at them, the kids were a little scared but quickly smiled back. Mira put her hand in her pockets and took out four gold coins. She held them in her hand in front of the kids "here why don't you two go get some ice cream, two scoops" the kids took the coins, looked at Mira as she stood up and walked away

"Bless you!" the woman said

"thank you!" the kids yelled. Mira waved back at them, as she was walking one her marine officers approached her

"Commodore Mira!" he saluted to her

Mira: yeah what is it?

"there's been a incident at a bar a little further down"

Mira: alright lets go

* * *

Back with the Tempest Pirates

Thea and Nova were walking together without Kion

Nova: its sucks that the weapon shop and shipyard aren't close together and Kion had to separate from us

Thea: yeah, but we'll meet up with him after shouldn't take long right?

Nova: yeah, but still. I don't want any of those bimbos flirting with him

Thea: I'm sure Kion would ignore them

Nova: I hope so" they noticed a group of people standing "hm wonder what's happening there? Hey Thea isn't that the bar you were at earlier?"

Thea: yeah that's where I met my friend Vlad and he brought me all those steaks

Nova: well something must've happened" they went to the crowd, they pushed through some people and saw the bar was damaged, covered in spats of blood on the wall and floor with body corpses. Their eyes widen

Nova: w-what the hell?

Thea: wow I don't see Vlad so he must be ok

Nova: Thea I'm not liking this, lets head to the shipyard find Joey and get out of here

Thea: yeah ok" they stepped out of the crowd and started walking away, when Thea almost bumped into someone lucky they both sensed each other before could "oh sorry almost bumped into you" she smiled

Mira: n-no its fine" she looked at Thea questionably "I should watch where I'm going"

Thea: don't worry about it" she smiled big

Mira: _this girl, I know I've seen her somewhere, but where?'_ she thought

Nova: hey Thea! Come on!" she had kept walking ahead until she noticed Thea had stopped, she looked back and saw Thea with Mira

Thea: coming! See ya!" she ran to catch up with her First Mate

Mira: _Thea?'_ she thought _'I heard that name before'_

"Commodore Mira." the Marine officer called getting Mira's attention

Mira: uh coming" she walked with her officer. As Mira and officer kept walking until they arrived at the bar and saw it was damaged. "Damn here too"

"You think its Him Commodore?"

Mira: has to be. Who else could've done this? Where's Rey?

"I think he said he was heading to the Weapons Shop to look at the swords collection"

Mira: that idiot and his swords" she sigh "fine. Any survivors? Though I doubt it"

"Actually Commodore there is"

Mira: who?

"The barkeep owner" he pointed at the man who was sitting on a barrel, wiping his head with a towel. Mira approached the barkeep

Mira: excuse me sir?

"Oh yes deary? I'm sorry" he looked up at Mira

Mira: no I'm sorry about your bar. But could you tell me what happened?

"Some pirates came and started trouble"

Mira: as usual

"But there was one man, he did this. I believe his name was Vlad something. He told me he liked me and to get to the safest place in the building, so I did" Mira nodded "when I came out, I saw this, gasped from the horror here, nearly passed out"

Mira:... well your safe now, so don't worry" she was about to walk away

"I'm glad that girl wasn't here when this happened" Mira stopped turning back to the barkeep

Mira: a girl?

"Oh yes. A very pretty girl she had long black hair and was full of energy. She looked about a few years younger than you. Had a big appetite asked for fifty steaks"

Mira: she a pirate?

"y-yes she said she just started. She said her name too, I believe it was Thea" Mira's eyes widen

Mira: _Thea!?'_ she dug into her pocket and took out a poster that Thea's picture "this her!?"

"y-yes but she said she didn't have a bounty"

Mira: she probably just doesn't know it!" she turned the poster to her

Dead or Alive

Monkey D. Boa Thea

A.K.A Dragon Fist

Bounty 50,000,000 berries

Mira: she was right in front of me and I didn't see it! Damn it! That means that girl who was with her" a image of Nova came into her mind "is a member of her crew Silver Leg. Hey you guys!" she shouted at some officers that jumped at her a little from her voice

"Y-yes Ma'am!" they saluted

Mira: take care of this old man and call that idiot partner of mine! Tell him to be alert! The Tempest Pirates are here!

* * *

Over with Thea and Nova

They were walking

Nova: its good thing we moved away from that crowd. That was too intense

Thea: yeah to think I was there

Nova: I can't believe you were there before.. that happened

Thea: guess I was lucky" she put her hands behind her head "but it kinda sucks"

Nova: why?

Thea: who ever did that in bar must be crazy strong. I would've looked forward to kicking his ass

Nova: of course" she sigh "but that girl with the white hair"

Thea: yeah. She's strong I can sense it" she smiled

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: Thea and Mira met**

 **Julie: the Tempest Pirates seem to have got their bounties too**

 **Jade: the aftermath of the bar is connecting huh?**

 **Julie: next chapter is gonna be epic hope you guys like it**

 **Jade: we'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Jade and Julie: tell us what you guys think**


	22. Chapter 22

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Kion was leaning a brick pillar looking at a glass display for swords

Kion: if I'm gonna get another sword it has to be unique. Just like dad's swords his Wado Ichimonji is a 21 O Wazamono Grade Sword, just like his Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu is a Wazamono Grade Sword. So far Kaminari is a Ryo Wazamono Grade Sword, it'll be nice to found swords that are O Wazamono Grade or even Saijo O Wazamono like Godfather Mihawk's Yoru" he walked around into the shop.

"Oh hello welcome to my Weapon's Shop" a old man sweeping the floor "can I help you found anything?"

Kion: just looking

"I see" he saw Kaminari on Kion's side "oh I take it your a swordsman"

Kion: what gave it away?

"just a feeling" the old man giggled "I must say that's a fine sword you have there"

Kion: thanks it's known as Kaminari

"hmm mind if I take a look at it?" Kion shrugged his shoulders, took Kaminari from his side and handed it over to the man. The old man looked at it up and down in awe, he unsheathed the sword "such a straight temper line" he rubbed his finger on the blade "the sharpness of it is very impressive" he saw the blue lighting streak engraved in the center of the blade "oh and this lighting streak engraved is also a sight to behold. Hm if I had to say this is the Kaminari sword a Ryo Wazamono Grade Sword"

Kion: yeah its my first sword I gotten when I was a kid. A gift from my dad

"I see. Your father must be a good swordsman himself"

Kion: the best in the world actually" he smirked

"Oh really? Well I take it you're not interested in selling beauty huh?"

Kion: no way. Its special to me and I've been through too much with it

"I understand. Shame thought sword would sell for quite a penny" still looking at Kaminari

Kion: yeah I know still not interested

"Hey mister" Kion and the old man turn and saw a guy coming from the back, sheathing a sword and placing it on his side "just wanted say thanks again for letting me sharpen my sword" he walked around the counter next to Kion, placing some money on the counter for the old man

"Anytime youngster" he took the money

"Whoa!" he saw Kaminari "cool sword! Is this the Kaminari sword?! Mister are you selling it?"

"Oh no it belongs to the youngster next to you"

"Really? You're a swordsman too?" Kion nodded "good to meet another swordsman" he held out his hand to Kion "names Rey"

Kion: Kion" he shook Rey's hand

Rey: Kion? Sounds familiar. In face you kinda look familiar have we met before?

Kion: no sorry

Rey: ah oh well" the old man sheathed Kaminari and handed it back to Kion, he took it and placed it back on his side "so you looking for a sword?"

Kion: just one maybe

"Well there are plenty of swords here" the old man said spreading his arms "took your pick see what you like" Kion looked around, observing the swords. Rey also looked at the swords

Rey: hey mister these are some impressive swords" Kion saw a sword hanging on wall

Kion: what sword is that?" the hilt of the sword was black, so was the saya

Rey: I think I've seen that sword before" he thought for a moment "Oh yeah! Kurai Kage! Its a Ryo Wazamono sword" Kion went to the sword, unsheathed it the blade was black as well. "The blade is pitch black just like Yoru the Saijo O Wazamono sword" the old man lowered his head a bit "hey mister I don't see a price for the sword are you selling it?"

"Well-"

Rey: I mean its a authentic Ryo Wazamono its at less a million beries or more" the old man looked away, Kion was still looking at the blade

Kion: _the blade does remind me of Goddad Mihawk's sword'_ he thought

Rey: so Kion you gonna buy it? Its too good to pass up

"I can't sell it"

Rey: hmm but why its a legendary sword

"there's more to it" Kion swapped the sword down

Kion: its cursed" Rey's eyes widen a bit

"yes how did you know?"

Kion: just a feeling

"There's more to it than that. From what I read about it, it is said to have a demon inside it that can taint the heart of its wielder turning them into a demon"

Rey: whoa" Kion just looked

"I can't have it on my conscious selling any of you youngsters a sword like that"

Rey: huh? Well I understand

Kion: sounds pretty cool" he smiled as Rey and the old man looked at him "I'll take it" they looked at him with wide eyes. Kion threw the sword in the air

Rey: hey! What are you doing!?

Kion: my dad did this once. Seeing which is stronger the sword's curse or my luck" Kurai Kage spun in the air, Kion closed his eyes waiting as Kurai Kage came down straight to Kion, it pierced the floor behind him without even touching him. Rey and the old man were shocked "I'll take it" he smirked. He pulled Kurai Kage from the floor and sheathing it

Rey: whoa nice

Kion: so old man how much?

"Oh no free of charge, you've earned it"

Kion: you sure?" the old man nodded

"That luck of yours is damn good, guess you should thank that old man of yours" he smiled

* * *

Kion was walking through town, Kaminari strapped on his side and his new sword Kurai Kage strapped to his back. _'feels good to have more than one sword. Now I know how dad feels. Thanks old man'_

* * *

Rey: nice guy. Hope I see him again someday. But I can't stop thinking about his name. Kion? I know I heard it before" he heard his Transponder Snail ringing, he answered it "this is Rey"

"Commodore Rey! We have a situation!"

Rey: what's going on?

"A bar been attacked! Covered in blood and corpses!"

Rey: blood? Wait does that mean He's here!?

"And she said the Tempest Pirates are here!" Rey's eyes widen

Rey: Tempest Pirates!? Wait Kion!? Roronoa Kion! The son of Roronoa Zoro! The Devil Swordsman! He was with me and I didn't even know it! Where's Mira!?

"She's about to pursue two of the Tempest Pirates now"

Rey: I'm about too also!" he hung up the Transponder Snail, he ran in the direction where Kion went. "he was right in front of me and I didn't even know it! Dammit!"

 **Jade and Julie: here's next chapter**

 **Jade: this seem kinda short**

 **Julie: but it kinda felt right to end it right here**

 **Jade: next chapter is gonna be intense**

 **Julie: rivals are gonna be facing each other**

 **Jade: Kion's got a new sword**

 **Julie: Kurai Kage it means Dark Shadow, pretty cool huh**

 **Jade: we'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Julie: tell us what you guys think**


	23. Chapter 23

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Aero finished coating the Thousand Lunar, he wiped his head "ah finished. Now all I gotta do is wait for the others and we can sail to Fishman Island" he looked up seeing hearing flapping and saw a News Coo land on the railing of the ship

Aero: oh looks like we got some news" he approached the bird, putting a coin into its coin slot as the News Coo flew off "lets see what's going on?" he opened the newspaper "hey it has a article of us defeating those Raid Pirate guys. 'The infamous Raid Pirates were defeated by a rookie crew known as the Tempest Pirates who are notified to the children of the Straw Hats the most powerful crew in the world' that's us of you" he smiled "I wonder how the others will react when they see this"

* * *

Over in town

Thea and Nova arrived at the island's shipyard, it had lots of cool ships and boats

Thea: whoa

Nova: I take it, this is the shipyard" they started walking through looking around

Thea: wow these are some awesome ships, but Lunar is way better

Nova: yeah. But lets just see if Joey can make her even better when we found him

Thea: hey Nova I just thought about something

Nova: really? That's kinda scary

Thea: Uncle Franky did tell us about Joey, but he never told us or showed us what he looks like

Nova: hmm well that's true. Well if he's been here than one of these shipwrights has to have a photo or something to help us" they walked over a shipwright who was hammering on a ship "excuse us could you help us with something" the shipwright turned to them

"Whoa. For you two" he looked at Thea and Nova up and down slowly since both girls have curve figures like their mothers "anything" Thea looked confused while Nova rolled her eyes

Nova: well for starters" she put her finger under his chin, lifting it up so he was facing them "our eyes are up here"

"Oh sorry. So what can I do you ladies?"

Thea: well we were wondering has a guy named Joey been to island?

"Joey? Joey?" putting a hand on his chin "hmm" he snapped his fingers "you must mean Iron Mask!"

Thea and Nova: Iron Mask?

"Yeah I know him. Think I got a picture of him too" he walked over to a board with photos on it, he took a photo off it, walked back the girls "right here see" showing them a picture of a young man with a well built body with spiky brown hair and a mask on

Nova: so this is Joey

Thea: huh? Wow

Nova: so the reason you called him Iron Mask was because

"We hardly saw him without it on"

Nova: so I take it he's not here now

"Nope he left a while ago. He worked here for a while repaired some ships, have to say he did real nice jobs on them too, said his dad taught him."

Thea: Uncle Franky did say he was good" Nova nodded

"He was a pretty cool guy. There a reason you girls asking about him?"

Nova: just looking for him

"Well he's one lucky guy if two beautiful girls are looking for him. You ladies see him tell him I said hello for all of us here"

Thea: sure thing" she smiled, her and Nova walked off

Nova: well we know what he looks like. Makes it easier for us to look for him

Thea: yep he looks like he could be Uncle Franky's son

Nova: I just wonder what he looks like without his mask on. Bet he's a cutie

Thea: well we'll look for him after-" they stopped walked and in slow motion they used their Observation Haki sensing something landing from above them, in a swift move they dodged it, but the object created a crater and a gust of smoke, scaring the people around

Nova: oh boy

Thea: its her again

"So you two thought you could get away that easily" the smoke cleared and it was Mira. Thea and Nova prepared themselves

"Commodore Mira!" marines officers came from behind them with swords ready

Nova: oh great

Thea: well so much for staying out of trouble huh

Mira: so you guys are the Tempest Pirates? Dragon Fist and Silver Leg

Thea: Dragon Fist whoa cool!

Nova: Silver Leg huh? Guess its suitable

Mira: glad you two like them. You can enjoy them in Impel Down because you're under arrest. I'm sure my partner is closing in on one of you right now

Nova: _one of us? Is she talking about Kion or Aero?'_ she thought "Thea look I think we can still-" Thea charged at Mira

Thea: sorry but we got places to go and people to see!" she morphed into her dragon hybrid

Nova: oh screw it!" she sigh as one of the marines charged at her with a sword, swung at her, she dodged it and back kicked him. As another one charged at her and Nova kicked him back to the others.

Thea: Dragon-Dragon Claw Pistol!" she launched her claw hand at Mira, she raised up her arm blocking it, but Mira's arm was covering in some kind of energy, she jumped back a bit "huh?"

Mira: I ate the Armor-Armor Fruit: Exoskeleton. I can a energy field around my body like armor" as more energy formed around her body

Thea: huh? I gotta admit that's pretty cool. Now Dragon-Dragon Claw Gatling!" she launched her claw hands at a rapid speed at Mira, who blocked them

Mira: _mom was right about these guys'_ she thought

Flashback

 _"Commodore Mira! Vice Admiral Hina is on the Transponder Snail, she's asking for you!" a marine officer called out_

 _Mira: be right there! I wonder what it could be about?" her and Rey walked down to the marine office, Mira took the Transponder Snail "Vice Admiral"_

 _Hina: hello Commodore Mira' with a smile_

 _Mira: is everything ok?_

 _Hina: everything's fine I just wanted to talk to you_

 _Mira: about?_

 _Hina: about some new generation pirates_

 _Mira: what about them. We already ran into Pez and-"_

 _Hina: oh these new ones. I'm sure know of the Pirate King right?_

 _Mira: yeah of course why_

 _Hina: well apparently he has a daughter and she and her crew defeated the Raid Pirates a little while ago_

 _Mira: wait he has a kid!? And she defeated the Raid Pirates!?_

 _Hina: that's right. The girl's name is Monkey D. Boa Thea and her crew is known as the Tempest Pirates the children of the Straw Hats_

 _Mira: really?_

 _Hina: Tashigi caught pictures of them and send them to us. Since than they assaulted a Celestial Dragon and Cyrus had a run in with them. They're strong for sure. I'm sending you their Wanted Posters so you and your unit can see how they look. The News Coo should be there soon_

 _"Commodore Mira a News Coo is here!"_

 _Hina: oh its already there_

 _Mira: yeah we'll take a look at them_

 _Hina: alright than.. Be care ok?" she said the last part in a motherly tone_

 _Mira: I will..." she looked around to see if she was alone, when she was "mom" she whispered. They hung up their Transponder Snails_

Flashback Ended

Mira was still blocking Thea's attack, but than she broke through, charged at Thea trying to crash her. Thea dodged her, Mira created a crater that felt like it shook the whole island.

Thea: wow that's some power" as Mira stood up ready to attack

Nova: this really isn't gonna be easy" she kicked another marine

* * *

Aero felt the shake and saw smoke from the fight

Aero: what the? What's going over there?" Serpico raised his head, looked at the direction and slithered off the ship toward it "hey Serpico! Where are you going?!... the others must be in trouble?"

* * *

Kion felt the shake and saw smoke from the fight

Kion: what's happening over there?

"Hey!" Kion turned and saw Rey "thought you could get away that easy" he grabbed the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it "nice try Roronoa!" Kion just looked at him "now prepare yourself Devil Swordsman!" he charged at Kion

* * *

Mira charged at Thea, swung down at her. Thea backflipped onto the building, dodging her other swing and tackle/pushed her to the ground, than quickly jumped off her.

Mira: ok not bad" she jumped up and turn to Thea. Thea took a stance, ran toward Mira

Thea: Dragon-Dragon Flame Wheel!" she began to spin, and ignited herself. She was now a flaming wheel. Mira blocked her, but was being pushed back a little. Mira gritted her teeth groaning

Mira: AAAHHH!" she raised her hands together and hit Thea away sending her flying, she rolled on the ground, but recovered standing on her feet, she looked up at Mira. She charged at Thea, brought back her fist as Thea brought back hers, they swung them and both fists collided a huge shockwave burst forth, both girls growled not giving a inch.

Nova dodged sword swings from two other marines, she jumped on her hands and spun kicked both of them, landing back on her feet. She sensed and saw Thea and Mira's confrontation ' _its like they're even'_

* * *

Kion was clashing blades with Rey, going back and forth. Kion was only using one sword his Kaminari, as they kept clashing. Kion sensed the shockwave and so did Rey

Kion: _that's some haki radiating. Is that where the girls are?_

Rey: _Mira? She must be fighting the other Tempest Pirates_

* * *

Up in the air

Alivia floating on her pumpkin, seeing everything

Alivia: Ooh these cuties are full of surprises~

* * *

Thea and Mira were still pushing back and forth not inching to one another

Thea and Mira: AAAHHH!" Mira slipped through punched Thea in the stomach than uppercutted her, sending her rolling on the ground

Nova: Thea!" she kicked another marine after another

Mira: to be the daughter of the Pirate King you're not bad" Thea looked up at her growling "but I'm better" she brought back her fist, but before she could swing it, Serpico appeared from behind wrapped himself around her arm and body "what the?! What the hell!?" she tossed and turned "a snake?!"

Thea: Serpico!" she jumped up, landed on her hands spun on them and kicked Mira, sending her crashing to a wall. Thea hopped on her feet, Serpico slithered beside her "you came" she rubbed Serpico "yeah she was tough, but I'm alright" a marine was send flying at her feet, they looked and saw it was Nova

Nova: that's the last of them

Thea: naturally we still have-" Mira burst out of the rumble with a annoyed look "her"

Mira: ok now I'm mad

Nova: ok she's not going down as easily

Thea: nope" her and Mira looked at each other deeply in the eyes "Nova see if you can found Kion and get to the ship"

Nova: what? Thea are you sure?

Thea: yeah go I'll catch up

Nova:... ok captain. I'll found Kion and we'll see on the ship" Thea nodded. Nova ran off

Thea: its you and me now

Mira: yeah" she and Thea got in stances, Serpico slithered behind his master Thea ready to attack.

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: Luffy and Mira's daughters meet and fight for the first time**

 **Julie: if you guys are wonder about Mira's Devil Fruit**

 **Jade: Armor-Armor Fruit: Exoskeleton, if you guys seen X-Men**

 **Julie: its kinda like Armor from X-Men form and everything**

 **Jade: also if you guys noticed kinda gave Thea a Pokémon move Flame Wheel**

 **Julie: you gotta admit it was cool**

 **Jade: but tell us what you guys think**

 **Julie: we'll update the next chapter soon**


	24. Chapter 24

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Rey: there's no way in hell, I'm letting you leave with those swords!" him and Kion's swords still clashed with one another "even if you are the son of the World's Greatest Swordsman!" him and Kion clash swords again they were in a stalemate, Rey gritted his teeth while Kion looked calm _'he's strong. Its like he's barely trying!'_

Kion: you're thinking too much

Rey: huh?

Kion: you're letting who I am and your emotions cloud your mind

Rey: shut up!" they clash swords again, he jumped back "Tempest Kick!" he kicked a sharp compressed air blade, Kion was deflected it, but Rey was moving in high speeds ready to cut Kion, but in slow motion Kion unsheathed his new sword Kurai Kage from his back used it to block Rey's blade

Kion: not bad" he and Rey were in another stalemate "I thought I would be only using my One Sword Style, but you forced me to use my other sword"

Rey: maybe that's a sign you shouldn't underestimate me!" they separated from each other

* * *

Nova was running through the town

Nova: find Kion get to the Lunar, wait for Thea and sail off to Fishman Island" she kept running using her observation haki she sensed two presences one of them was familiar to her, she ran around a corner and saw Kion "Kion! There you are! We have to-" she saw Rey "who's this? A marine!?" she was about attack to Rey

Kion: Nova let me handle this!" Nova looked at him, he turned to her "this is a swordsman fight" after a moment, Nova stayed where she was, she folded her arms and nodded

Nova: ok" Kion nodded and turn back toward Rey "you ready to begin again?"

Rey: always!" he got into a stance _'she's another Tempest Pirate... I'll deal with her after Roronoa'_ him and Kion stood for a moment "Shave!"

Kion: Bolt Dash!" they both moved at great speeds, blades clashing back and forth, they separated back to back

Rey: Tempest Kick!" swung his leg, kicking a sharp compressed air blade at Kion, he sheathed both his swords, while keeping his hands on Kaminari

Kion: One Sword Style 360 Pound Cannon!" he swung Kaminari that launched a air compressed projectile spiraling towards Rey's attack, the attacks clashed pushing each other back and forth, but Kion's attack cut through heading toward Rey, he used his sword to block it, but he was being pushed back he was fall to the ground as his sword was deflected into the air spinning and pierce the ground.

Nova smiled _'no surprised Kion won. That marine swordsman may be cute, but he's not Kion. The skills between them is way different. And I think Kion knew that'_ she saw Kion walking up to Rey _'so why?'_

Rey groaned setting up, he saw Kion standing over him looking down "what are you waiting for? You gonna finish me!?" Kion sheathed his sword, which confused Rey

Kion: see ya later" he walked over to Nova

Rey: why?" he struggled getting up, Kion stopped looking back at him "why didn't you finish me?! I don't need your pity just because you're the son of the World's Greatest Swordsman!"

Kion: its because you need to improve himself" he walked to Nova leaving Rey with a disappointment look on his face. Nova and Kion ran off

Nova: Kion was there a reason why you were holding back?

Kion: just wanted to see his skills as a swordsman, he has some doubt in himself

Nova: doubt?

Kion: I just felt it when we clashed blades, he's trying too hard impress someone

Nova: nothing wrong with that

Kion: hmm. Where's Thea I thought she was with you

Nova: she's being handled up by a marine too and she's pretty tough

Kion: so that haki I sensed was coming from her and Thea?

Nova: yeah. She told me to come found you, head to the ship and she'll be on her way" Kion nodded

Kion: she'll be alright

Nova: of course she's our captain" she smiled

* * *

Thea and Mira were still fighting hard, Thea charged at her, jumped in the air quickly spun putting her hands together cloaked in blue flames doing a double axe handle at Mira's head, but she blocked it which caused a crater underneath, they both gritted their teeth. Mira pushed Thea away, she skidded against the ground on her feet, Mira charged at her quickly to smash her fist down at her, Thea dodged, Mira swung another punch at her, Thea dodged it again, Mira swung her fist down at Thea again, she dodged it, Mira used her hand to low spin sweep kick Thea, she jumped away dodging it, Mira swung another punch at her, Thea blocked it send her flying back, rolling back. She regained her balance landing on her feet, she breathed blue flames at Mira

Mira: _she's definitely one of toughest of the new generation pirates, I've faced'_ she thought as she was taking blocking the flames. Thea stopped to look at Mira, her energy armor steaming. Both were panting a bit

Thea: wow Armory you're pretty tough!" she smiled. Serpico slithered behind her

Mira: Armory?

Thea: yeah that energy armor of yours is pretty cool

Mira: yeah whatever. I gotta admit you're tough too, but I shouldn't be surprised you being the daughter of the Pirate King" they both smiled "but I will arrest you. And your crew. Especially if you're colleagues with Him"

Thea: Him?

Mira: whatever!" she charged at Thea. Thea got into a stance ready, Serpico looked ready to attack, but before she could get closer

"Pumpkin Bombs" three pumpkins were fired at Mira causing a explosion sending her back, Thea and Serpico were shocked a bit, they looked up to see it was Alivia

Alivia: Pum-Pum Pumpkin Pumpkin~

Thea: hey its you again! Pumpkin lady!

Alivia: good to see you again cutie~

Thea: what are you doing here?

Alivia: like I said. You guys are fun~

Mira: oh great" she stood up "is Pumpkin Witch a member of your crew too Dragoness?"

Thea: umm?

Alivia: hey sweetie. Why don't we try to get to your ship

Thea: oh yeah. Lets go Serpico" Serpico nodded, they were about to head off

Mira: I don't think so!" she charged at them, Alivia launched pumpkins at her causing explosions

Alivia: I got her!" Thea nodded and her and Serpico ran and slithered off. Mira emerged from the smoke

Mira: you're in the way!" she tried to smash Alivia, but she floated on her pumpkin dodging Mira

Alivia: sorry, but you won't be getting to them" she twirled her finger around the side of her head

* * *

On the Thousand Lunar

Aero was pacing back and forth "man where the hell are they?!" he saw Nova and Kion running to the decks boarding the ship "hey there you guys are?!"

Nova: Aero is the ship coated?!

Aero: yeah it is. Wait.. where's Thea and Serpico?!"

Nova: they should be-"

"Hey guys!" they looked and saw it was Thea and Serpico heading toward them

Kion: there she is

Nova: Thea come on!" she waved "hurry!"

Aero: the ship's ready to submerge!

Thea: great!" A explosion erupted from behind Thea, they looked to see Alivia floating out of the smoke on her pumpkin, Mira appeared out of the smoke looking angry ready to attack her

Aero: what the hell?! Its that Pumpkin Lady again?! And is that a marine!?

Nova: yeah they're here! Which is we need get out of here! Aero take the Helm and get ready!

Aero: right!" he ran toward the ship's wheel

Nova: Thea! Serpico! Come on!" Thea and Serpico were moving as fast as they could. Mira tried to attack, but got hit by Alivia's exploding pumpkins

Alivia: can't let you do that" Mira jumped in the air with her arm raised up, she brought it down on Alivia, she dodged it barely. Alivia created another pumpkin to float on, as Mira smashed her first pumpkin to the ground making a crater. "Oh that was close" Mira gritted her teeth at her, she turn to Thea and Serpico still getting away

Thea: we're almost there Serpico!"

"Shave!" moving at high speed Rey appeared in front them with his sword ready "Amazon Dragoness!" he swung his sword at Thea, in slow motion she quickly grew her wings and aerial looped over him taking Rey by surprised. Thea flew toward the ship and Serpico quickly slithered pasted Rey.

Thea: hey guys!" she arrived to the ship, flapping her wings lowering herself to the deck "sorry we're late" she smiled, as Serpico slithered on board

Nova: don't worry about it. Lets just get out of here. Aero!

Aero: on it! Lucky Uncle Franky made it better for Lunar to submerge underwater without us having to turn the ship's keel" he slowly pushed the ship's wheel forward slightly and the ship started sinking into the water, a bubble began to rise up.

Thea: whoa

Aero: the jelly's inflating!" a giant bubble formed around the ship.

Kion: so this is how our parents got to Fishman Island" he looked at the bubble

Nova: wow. Ok Kion can you man the sails?

Kion: on it" he ran to untie them

Thea: the sails? But why?

Nova: because a coated ship is propelled by ocean currents instead of the wind remember

Thea: oh right" she smiled

Nova: of course you remembered Thea" she rolled her eyes

Rey: their ship is sinking!" he was running to the decks

Mira: what!?" she looked and ran after Rey explosions covered their path, Alivia was blocking them, she looked back at the Lunar submerging underwater

Alivia: looks like they're going on a adventure without me

* * *

The Tempest Pirates' Jolly Roger flapped in the water

Thea: Fishman Island! Here we come!

Tempest Pirates: Yeah!

Thea: set sail!

 **Jade and Julie: Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Jade: here's the new chapter**

 **Julie: Thea and Kion had fights with their marine rivals**

 **Jade: Alivia comes in with a save**

 **Julie: but gets left behind again**

 **Jade: this won't be the last we've seen of her believe it**

 **Julie: the crew are heading to Fishman Island**

 **Jade: wonder what enemies they'll face**

 **Julie: and will they get a new crew member**

 **Jade: we'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Julie: til than tell us what you guys think**


	25. Chapter 25

**We Don't Own One Piece**

 **Pietro, Kanga, Jewel and Sharon Mihawk belong to Devlin Dracul**

On Amazon Lily

Hancock: Thea my darling daughter, she looks so beautiful for first bounty" she admired her daughter's poster on the palace, when a hand stretched over to her grabbing her hand, pulling her in was Luffy smiling big

Luffy: come on Hancock. Lets dance. We're celebrating for Thea!

Hancock: Luffy~" she smiled blushing as Luffy twirled her around, he brought her back to him, her head on his shoulder she smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzled onto him more, as the other amazons smiled at the two.

* * *

In the East Blue

In the restaurant The Baratie

Sanji: This beauty is my daughter!" he put his hand on Nova's poster on the wall of the restaurant "Believe me when I say that she looks even more beautiful in person! BUT NONE OF YOU PIECES OF SHITS MEN ARE EVEN WORTHY ENOUGH TO SO MUCH AS DREAM OF HER!" scaring the men in the restaurant

Nami smacks Sanji. "Don't scare away our customers, even with the truth!" she looked at Nova's poster and smiled

* * *

The first half of the Grand Line, Paradise

On Kuraigana Island, in the castle

"Whoa look at Big Brother Kion!" a little girl who was about seven years old, with pink hair tied into two pigtails and big round eyes. She was wearing a knee-length red dress with a white wave pattern and dots around its center, and black boots. She looked at Kion's poster in awe "doesn't he look cool mommy!?"

"Yes he does Sharon" Perona said, she looked the same no wrinkles or grey hair. She was wearing a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral décor. She picked up her daughter "just wish he didn't have to look like his dad all grumpy"

Zoro: I heard that!

Sharon: daddy doesn't Big Brother look cool!

"He does indeed" Mihawk said, he looked the same too no wrinkles or grey hair. He was wearing black pants and an open white shirt with a ruffled neck. "he does look like he lives up to his nickname" he smiled

Zoro: that's my boy" he smirked "I wonder if Tashigi seeing it"

* * *

In the New World

At Marine Headquarters

In a empty hallway, Tashigi was looking at Kion's poster, she smiled "Kion. Please try to be save" she whispered, she rolled up his poster, put it in her pocket and walked off.

In another part of the Headquarters, Coby and Helmeppo were looking at the Tempest Pirates posters. Coby grew slightly taller and his hair was a bit longer. He was wearing a marine coat zipped up, a Admiral coat draped over his shoulders and blue pants. Helmeppo also was slightly taller and his hair was longer. He was wearing a white shirt with a pale green vest over it, a Vice Admiral coat draped over his shoulders, purple pants, a black pair of gloves and his black visor over his eyes.

Helmeppo: the Tempest Pirates. So these are Luffy, Zoro and their kids

Coby: they look just like them

Helmeppo: I wonder how Tashigi feels about her and Zoro's son being a pirate

Coby: I bet she's proud of him" he smiled "just like they all are" Helmeppo smiled

* * *

On the Gecko Island in Syrup Village

At Kaya and Usopp's mansion in the backyard

"Whoa look at Aero!"

"His first bounty!" Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman said, looking at Aero's poster. They looked older, their hairs were a bit longer and they were a bit taller.

Piiman: he looks just like you Captain

Usopp: he got his first bounty before me at his age. He really is working hard becoming the Brave Warrior of the World!" Kaya, Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman smiled at him

"He'll do whatever it takes to make you proud Mr. Usopp" Merry said walking toward them, carrying a tray of drinks for all them. He looked older, had a few wrinkles and his mustache and goatee grew out a bit more. He was wearing his butler uniform.

* * *

On the island in the Cocoyashi Village

"Like mother like daughter" Nojiko said smiling, she looked the same no gray hairs or wrinkles. She was wearing polka dot shirt, blue pants and a pink apron. She was sitting on her home porch looking at Nova's poster "you've grown so much last time I saw you" she looked at a grave "I bet you and Belle-mere are both watching over her huh? Genzo" she looked up at the sky smiling

Near the coast of Cocoyashi Village

On a small boat, looking at the Tempest Pirates

"Monkey D. Boa Thea"

"Roronoa Kion"

"Nova"

"Aero" Johnny and Yosaku said, they looked the same. Johnny was wearing a blue hooded jacket with a purple undershirt, tan pants, boots, and a watch on his left wrist. Yosaku was wearing plaid yellow shorts and dark shoes.

Johnny: Yosaku don't they?

Yosaku: y-yeah they look just big bros and big sis

Johnny: do you know what this means?" they looked at each other

Johnny and Yosaku: WE'RE UNCLES!" they hugged each other, smiling, tears flowing down their cheeks

* * *

On Dawn Island in the Foosha Village

Inside Makino's bar

"Monkey D. Boa Thea" Makino said, looking at Thea's poster, she did age a bit, but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was still green and she had a few wrinkles. She was wearing yellow and green strip shirt and a long white skirt. "she's very pretty. She has that same smile just like him" she smiled

"So she's the daughter of the Pirate King" a young man in his twenties said, looking at the poster. He had tall, spiky, shaggy red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, dark blue pants and black boots under red socks. "hey mom didn't you raise him along with his two older brothers?"

Makino: I sure did Pietro, but it wasn't just me. The former mayor of the village, your grandma Dadan and her group the Mountain Bandits, Garp and your dad is the reason why Luffy became a pirate

Pietro: huh? I take it grandma Dadan, Garp and the Mountain Bandits haven't seen her poster yet

Makino: not yet. This is gonna shock them

Pietro: especially Garp, bet he'll have a heart attack" he smiled and Makino giggled

* * *

In Alabasta

Inside the palace

"Wow look at them." Vivi said, looking at the Tempest Pirates posters. She looked the same, no wrinkles or gray hair. She was wearing a pink sun dress. "The Tempest Pirates they look like just their parents. Luffy and the others must be proud"

"Being pirates would make them proud" Igaram said he aged a bit, had some wrinkles and his hair had some gray streaks. He was wearing a black coat, over a spotted light colored shirt, under a sash around his stomach, which is striped around the edges.

Vivi: if I know Luffy and the others yeah it would

"Hey mom didn't you say you're friends with the Straw Hats" a girl who was about ten years old said, she had long blue hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a red shirt and a white skirt.

Vivi: that's right Runa

Runa: wow. Mom can you tell your stories again

Vivi: of course sweetie" she took her daughter's hand, they walked off

Igaram: Queen Vivi you haven't been telling the princess your stories have you?" he walked behind them

* * *

On Sabaody Archipelago

"Would you look at that Rayleigh" Shakky said, she looked the same. She was wearing a pink, v-neck t-shirt that exposes her stomach with a black spider on it beneath a black jacket with pink lines running down the sleeves that has a collar with wing-like cuffs. She also wears a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a giraffe-like pattern, a belt with a white cardigan tied around it and white shoes. She sat on the ground beside a grave on the highest hill with a great view of the sea, looking at the Tempest Pirates posters

Shakky: looks like Straw Hat's daughter ate the Devil Fruit we found for her. She's following her father's foot steps along with the rest of the Straw Hats children. Silver Leg, Devil Swordsman and Bullseye, they're the mirror image of their parents. Bet you're laughing seeing how much trouble they'll get into." she smiled "turn this world upside down Tempest Pirates"

* * *

In the New World, at Dressrosa

"Monkey D. Boa Thea. So she's Lucy's daughter" Rebecca said, she looked the same no wrinkles or gray hair. She was wearing a light-colored dress with frills at the bottom she also wore a ribbon which was tied at the top of her long braided light pink hair.

"With Boa in her name, her mother must be Warlord Boa Hancock" Kyros said, he aged a bit, a few gray streak in his hair and a few wrinkles. He was wearing a red shirt and green pants

Rebecca: hm. Looking at the rest of the Tempest Pirates they all seem to children of the Straw Hats, they look just like them

"They do. Especially Silver Leg" Viola said, she looked the same no wrinkles or gray hair. She was wearing a long dark blue dress with white frills. "she really does like her mother, but her father's blonde hair" she smiled "I'm glad he's happy. They're happy" Rebecca and Kyros smiled

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

On the Going Luffy

"Captain Bartolomeo look!"

"The Tempest Pirates" Bartolomeo said he read the newspaper, he looked the same, his hair was a bit longer. He was wearing a dark purple coat with a stripe down each sleeve, a plumed collar and cuffs, a light-colored ring-patterned belt with a chain on the left. He has a weapon tucked in the front of his baggy checkered trousers, and has light ruffled dark boots on his feet. "children of the Straw Hats... CHILDREN OF THE STRAW HATS!?" his eyes widen big. He looked at the Tempest Pirates bounty posters "Bullseye Aero, just look at him! You can intensely tell he's God Usopp's son! Devil Swordsman Roronoa Kion, he has his father Roronoa Zoro's fierce dangerous look! Silver Leg Nova, she looks so beautiful look her mother Cat Burglar Nami, but with her father Black Leg Sanji's blonde hair! And Monkey D. Boa Thea, look at her smile that's definitely the smile of Pirate King Luffy she's without a doubt his daughter!"

"With Boa in her name. Her mother must be the Pirate Empress" Desire said, she looked the same. She was wearing a long blue coat, sarashi binding, frilly light blue pants with the letter "S" in the center and dark red heeled boots.

Bartolomeo: most likely Desire dear, but still daughter of Straw Hat Luffy! And the children of the Straw Hats!

"Hey dad isn't there also Trafalgar D. Nico Water Vance" said a little girl who was ten years old, she looked like Desire, but had Bartolomeo's hair color. She was wearing a blue-and-purple striped dressed with a white hood. "isn't he the son of Nico Robin"

Bartolomeo: of course there was him too thank you Jewel" he patted his daughter on the head, he entered a room with his poster wall that still had the Straw Hats bounty posters, next to Robin's poster was Vance's (his poster had picture of him looking like his father's most recent one look at his wiki.) He arranged the posters, he put Aero's next to Usopp's, Kion's next to Zoro's, he put Nova, Nami and Sanji's posters beside each other and Thea's next to Luffy's. "the kings and queens next to their princes and princesses"

Jewel: looks cool dad" Desire smiled holding her daughter

Bartolomeo: thanks sweetheart

Jewel: I hope we meet them someday

Bartolomeo: same here. We must

* * *

In the North Blue

In the Germa Kingdom

"So Sanji went and got a kid huh?"

"And with that orange hair girl"

"Lucky bastard" said Ichiji, Niji and Yonji, they all looked at the same, Ichiji was wearing a pair of sunglasses, a dark shirt with an upturned collar and a light cravat, and a pair of light-colored pants. Niji had his dark goggles over his eyes, he was wearing a light-colored buttoned shirt with a tie and dark pants. Yonji was wearing a light-colored short sleeved shirt with a frilled collar, along with a striped belt and plain black pants.

"Alright that's enough" Reiju said, picking up Nova's poster. She looked the same too. She was wearing a skinny purple headband in her hair, a short white satiny dress with a frilled neckline and a pink cravat, and dark high heels. "lets not forget he and his friends saved us from the Big Mom Pirates those years regardless on how you treated him, remember?" she smug smiled at them, they groaned and walked off

Reiju: _Nova look at you. I seen you've grown so much, since you were a baby in the picture Sanji send me'_ she thought, she took out a picture of Nova as a baby, she looked at it. "I hope I see you soon dear niece" she smiled.

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

On a island base

"Wow look at Thea she grew up so much" Koala said, she looked the same. She was wearing a pink shirt with frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown high heeled boots.

"Man she truly is Luffy's daughter just look at her smile" Sabo said, he looked the same. He was wearing a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots. "been a while since we seen her and Luffy and Hancock" they smiled "I wonder what Dragon would say"

"Mom dad you guys talking about Thea?" Sabo and Koala looked and saw their daughter Kanga, she was a young woman, she had a curvy figure like her mother, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had yellow goggles on top of her head, she was wearing a long yellow jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes, with a pipe strapped on her back.

Koala: yeah we were

Sabo: look like she's following your Uncle Luffy's footsteps

Kanga: maybe I'll see her while I'm on my missions" she ran off

Koala: Kanga be careful! And make sure you take your partner with you!

Kanga: I will mom!

Sabo: she'll be alright Koala she's one of our toughest members" Kanga kept running and jumped off a ledge of a window

Kanga: _can't wait to see you again little cousin'_ she thought

* * *

Sailing beneath the waves towards Fishman Island, the Tempest Pirates

The crew were looking at their bounty posters after Aero had told and showed them

Nova: Dead or Alive Monkey D. Boa Thea A.K.A Dragon Fist. Bounty 50,000,000 berries

Thea: whoa cool!

Nova: Dead or Alive Roronoa Kion A.K.A The Devil Swordsman. Bounty 30,500,000 berries" Kion smirked

Kion: like the nickname

Nova: I like your picture" she smiled at him "Dead or Alive Aero A.K.A Bullseye. Bounty 10,000,000 berries"

Aero: was that more than my dad's

Nova: well technically the Government didn't know Uncle Usopp know was part of the Straw Hat crew until Eneis Lobby even than they knew and called him Sogeking, they didn't know he was part of the crew until after Dressrosa and they called him God Usopp

Aero: so I got my first bounty poster, before dad when he first became a pirate, but its not as close

Nova: nope sorry" Aero looked down in depression

Kion: give it some time Aero. We took down the Raid Pirates, fought a Vice Admiral, assaulted a Celestial Dragon and fought against two Commodores

Nova: we cause anymore trouble, they're definitely raise our bounties a lot. And last but not least there's me. Alive Only Nova A.K.A Silver Leg 32,000,000 berries

Aero: Alive Only? Just like Uncle Sanji's

Nova: might be because of the Vinsmokes. Even though dad did disown them, me too. The one we see and accept as family is my Aunt Reiju

Aero: maybe. You guys might've disown them but you're still part of the family by blood

Nova: yeah, but still

Thea: man you guys we look so cool with our posters. The Government really acknowledge us!" she smiled "sorry you didn't get one Serpico" she rubbed Serpico's head "I'm pretty sure in time you'll get one" Serpico hissed

Nova: yeah this may be cool, but we got to remember with our posters out. More marines and pirates will be on us

Thea: who cares" they looked at her, Thea stood up "same thing our parents went through, any pirate or marines comes after us we'll kick their asses and make them sorry they did" she smacked her fist into her other hand "we're gonna be legends just like our parents and no ones gonna stop us. Let them try" she smiled

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

Standing on a ledge of a island, holding the Tempest Pirates posters

"Hm. Hm-hn-hn-hn-hn-hn. Hope to see you again young Thea. You and your crew" said Vlad, who smiled, eyes glowing a bit

 **Jade and Julie: hey guys here's the new chapter**

 **Jade: we wanted to show the world's reaction to the Tempest Pirates bounty posters**

 **Julie: lots of old faces and some new ones**

 **Jade: hope you guys like it**

 **Julie: we'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Jade: tell us what you guys think**


	26. Chapter 26

**We Don't Own One Piece**

 **Thea's clothes:** a red short sleeve shirt with a dragon on the back of it, blue jean shorts and sandals

 **Nova's clothes:** a blue and yellow two piece, made up of a crop top and very short shorts. Her top and bottom parts of the outfit are connected by a hexagonal piece and blue ballet pumps

 **Kion's clothes:** same thing he worn in the last few chapters. A black short sleeved hoodie with bright orange color on the arm and waistband, blue jean pants and black shoes

 **Aero's clothes:** a black shirt, some yellow board shorts with orange and white flowers on them and orange shoes

* * *

As the Tempest Pirates were sailing through the waves, the crew were doing their own things. Thea, Serpico and Aero were admiring the undersea life, Kion was sleeping sitting up by the railing with his hood over his head, arms folded behind his head with his swords beside him.

Thea: wow so this is what its like to be underwater, so cool" she looked around she seeing a few fish and Sea Kings "and these are Sea Kings they're huge! Some of them look like the same size as the Yuda back home. Some of them look bigger right Serpico?" he hissed "yeah I thought so"

Aero: yeah these Sea Kings are pretty big kinda like that giant crab I fought protecting my family and home island

Thea: whoa really Aero?!

Aero: yep. It put up one hell of a fight, but it was nothing I couldn't handle" he smiled proudly

Thea: cool!

Nova: ok guys listen!" she walked onto the deck "I just looked at the Log Pose we should be arriving at Fishman Island any minute"

Thea: awesome. Can't wait to see how it looks

Nova: well a island surrounded by a giant bubble sounds amazing enough

Thea: yeah, I wonder if that Jinbei guy is gonna be there" the crew were talking, Serpico looked over the railing into the water and a shadowy figure swam passed some coral reef "he didn't show up for our parents reunion"

Aero: something must've came up" Serpico started hissing

Thea: Serpico what's wrong?" she went to him, he looked to her "says he thinks he saw something"

Nova: I don't think he's not wrong" she moved her eyes "it does feel like someone watching and following us"

Kion: and its someone besides the Sea Kings" he stood up, taking his hood from over his head, grabbing his swords, placing Kaminari on his side and Kurai Kage on his back

Aero: wait someone's watching us?!" he looked around rapidly

Nova: it could be the Fishmen Pirates

Thea: the Sun Pirates? Than we should be alright. They know us

Kion: they know our parents not us Thea

Nova: we are entering their territory in a way, they might be hostile. I didn't even think about that

Aero: oh man

Thea: don't worry Aero. If we explain who we are, probably they won't attack

Aero: did you have to say probably?" Thea smiled

"Neptune's Beard!" the crew looked up to a fishman standing on top of a coral reef mountain. He had green skin, red eyes and webbed ears, claws and feet. He had dark green fins on his head, the ends of which he had tied on a pony tail. He looked was about the same height and age as Kion. He had some A looking tattoos on his arms. He was wearing black shorts, and a black pouch around his ankle. "Who the hell are you guys?!"

Thea: whoa that's a fishman

Nova: looks like it

Kion: now we have to know is he friend or enemy" he put his hand on Kaminari

 _'these guys aren't fishmen, so they can't be with Grant's rebellion. He hates humans'_ the fishman thought, he looked and saw the crew's flag _'but they are pirates'_ he took a stance, water formed around his fist and his tattoos started glowing

"I'll ask again! Who the hell you!? You Chums aren't fishmen! But you're pirates! Why are you here?! You here to capture some of the mermaids and sell them!?"

Nova: its that Fishman Jujutsu!" Kion took a stance "this guy is definitely a fighter if he knows it"

Aero: and where he's standing, a attack like that from that range, he can pierce a hole through the bubble! Causing us and Lunar to sink!" he panicked

"Last chance!" the fishman brought back his water fist

Kion: how are we gonna do this?

Nova: we could get into our bubbles and take him on. Its only him-" Thea started walking forward "Thea?"

Thea: hey!" she waved her arms "yeah we are pirates! But we're not here for that! Don't worry" she smiled, the fishman looked at her "names Monkey D. Boa Thea what's yours?"

"Monkey D.? As in-" the Thousand Lunar crashed into a coral reef, shocking them

Nova: dammit!" she ran to helm wheel "everything happening we forgot to stay on course!" she grabbed the wheel and started turning it away. The ship moved away from the reef, Nova knew she had to follow the current of the sea, but the current of the sea was strong and pushed the ship in high speed. The fishman jumped from where he was and swam after the ship

Thea: Nova you got it?!

Nova: yeah! Its just these currents are kinda strong though!

Aero: please don't me we're gonna die before getting to Fishman Island!

"Hey!" the Tempest Pirates turn to see the fishman swimming beside the ship, he starting pushing himself through the bubble

Aero: what's he doing!?" the fishman fully pushed himself through the bubble, he landed on Lunar, rolling after landing on his feet. The crew quickly saw the Sun Pirate tattoo on his back

Kion: so you want to fight right now?" he unsheathed his swords

"No! Listen! Let me take the helm!" he ran toward Nova taking the wheel in his hands

Nova: hey! What are you doing!?

"Trust me for a moment!" he quickly and strongly turn the wheel, the ship moved, dodging another coral reef mountain. The Tempest Pirates were in awe that he knew what to do, the ship started slowing down. The crew sigh in relief "you Chums were following the sea current, but you accidently flew into a wrong one because of me. Sorry about that"

Nova: y-yeah

Thea: whoa that was fun. Lets do it again!

Crew: HELL NO!

Nova: so how did you know what to do?

"I was taught by the best. My mentor Boss Jinbei" the Tempest Pirates eyes widen

Nova: so that tattoo on your back is the symbol of the fishmen pirates on Fishman Island

"Yep the Sun Pirates!" the fishman smiled "the greatest crew in the sea if you ask me"

Aero: so your a member of their crew?

"Cabin boy. Names La'gaan" he smiled

Thea: cool. Nice to meet you La'gaan

La'gaan: you too

Kion: so why did you help us all of a sudden?

La'gaan: you said your name is Monkey D. Boa Thea. There's a few guys I heard of with that name Monkey D. do you have a relation to Monkey D. Luffy

Thea: yep he's my dad

La'gaan: really?!" Thea nodded "oh its a honor to meet you! Can't believe I'm meeting a daughter of the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates!" he smiled and eyes sparkle a bit

Thea: thanks. Its not just me, my crew are also children of the Straw Hats

La'gaan: huh?" he looked at the others

Thea: yeah, Nova daughter of Black Leg Sanji and Cat Bugler Nami, she's the cook, navigator and my first mate since I met her first

Nova: hi

Thea: Aero son of God Usopp, he's the sniper

Aero: um good to meet you" he waved

Thea: Rorona Kion son of Roronoa Zoro, he's the swordsman" Kion sheathed his swords and nodded

La'gaan: no way" he was in awe, he saw Serpico slithered next to Thea

Thea: and this is Serpico my guard snake" Serpico got in La'gaan's face looked at him than went back to Thea "he says your alright"

La'gaan: Neptune's Beard. I can't believe I'm meeting the children of Fishman Island's greatest allies!" the crew smiled "sorry about trying to attack you before. Let me make it up to you, let me escort you to Fishman Island, I can read the sea currents almost better than anyone"

Thea: yeah sure-" Nova put her hand over Thea's mouth

Nova: would you excuse us for moment" the crew walked away, she took her hand off Thea's mouth "ok Thea you think its a good idea trust him?"

Kion: we just met him

Thea: yeah, but Serpico says he's alright, he's a good judge of character just like when I first you guys. Plus he's a member of the Sun Pirates, if they're good so is he" Nova, Kion and Aero looked at each other a quick moment than shrug their shoulders "ok La'gaan lets go!"

La'gaan: alright than!" he take the helm, steering the ship. "we are close to the island"

Thea: awesome!

Moments passed

Nova: so La'gaan why were you out here in the first place?

La'gaan: I had heard from a friend of mine that one of Grant's members of his rebellion was out here, so I thought I come look

Thea: Grant?

Aero: who's he?

La'gaan: he's a fishman who believes and follows Hody Jones

Aero: Hody Jones

Nova: yeah our parents told us about him. He killed former Queen Otohime and almost killed King Neptune and his children

Kion: that is until our parents stopped him and his crew

Thea: dad kicked his ass good

La'gaan: yeah well he had some followers Grant was one of them. He idolized Hody respected him. So when he found out Hody was defeated he sworn to avenge him even gathered a group fishman to follow him too. When I heard that one of his members was here, I thought I'd come out, found them and tell me where he is. But I ended up meeting you first guys instead" he smiled

Thea: guess everything worked out huh" she smiled widely

La'gaan: we're here!" the crew looked up to see the island. It was hidden by barrier reefs that circled around for miles. The island was surrounded by a giant bubble.

Thea: whoa! That's Fishman Island!?

La'gaan: yep!

Nova: its beautiful

Aero: wow" Kion smiled

Thea: this is gonna be fun!

* * *

Unknowing to the Tempest Pirates, a shadowy figure was watching the crew entering Fishman Island

"Filthy humans" the figure said in a hatefully tone "need to tell Grant" the figure swam off

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: the Tempest Pirates met La'gaan**

 **Julie: what you guys think of him**

 **Jade: he's the La'gaan from Young Justice we love that show and him**

 **Julie: so picture him as that**

 **Jade: and Grant**

 **Julie: you'll found out who he is soon**

 **Jade: we'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Julie: tell us what you guys think**


	27. Chapter 27

**We Don't Own One Piece**

La'gaan led the Thousand Lunar through the Front Entrance of New Fishman Island, when Lunar surfaced the coat bubble around it popped.

Thea: what happen to the bubble?

Nova: it'll do that which the ships reached the surface of water

Thea: oh right" she smiled. The crew was still awe

Aero: so this is New Fishman Island

Thea: so cool

La'gaan: that's right. This is the pride and joy of the fishmen and mermaids who live here protected by the Sun Pirates. Ruled by the wonderful beautiful Queen Shirahoshi

Thea: Queen Shirahoshi?

Aero: oh the mermaid princess our parents met her

Nova: yeah they told us about her. So she's the queen guess that shouldn't too surprising

Thea: yeah dad said she was real cry baby when they first met her. Is she still?

La'gaan: she does have her moments at times, but she's really matured

Kion: well she has to be she's the queen now

La'gaan: yeah we're lucky and grateful to have her

Nova: seems to me you have a bit of a crush on Queen

La'gaan: w-w-what!? No!" he blushed "I.. hmm" he looked away, the crew giggled at him. The ship decked and everyone stepped off Lunar

Thea: wow so cool! So where's this Jinbei guy!? And the Sun Pirates!?

La'gaan: I think they should be in The Mermaid Café

Thea: great lets go!

"La'gaan" they turn and saw a tall, lean, light blue box jellyfish Fishman. He had long, white hair and the sea green spotted cap are actually parts of his body. The tentacles are what resembles his white hair and the spotted cap is an extension of his head. He was wearing a open red sleeveless shirt and dark puffy pants.

La'gaan: Dara. Hey

Dara: see you're back" he looked at the Tempest Pirates "and you've returned with... friends"

La'gaan: Tempest Pirates this is Dara. He's one of the guards here of the entrance, keeps a lookout for Grant or his rebellion members

Nova: hello

Aero: hey" Kion nodded

Thea: good to meet you

Dara: indeed" he nodded "they're pirates La'gaan? Human pirates"

La'gaan: they're not just any human pirates, they're the children of the Straw Hats

Dara: really?" his eyes widen a bit

La'gaan: hey Boss Jinbei and the others in the Mermaid Café?

Dara: I do believe so

La'gaan: great shouldn't keep them waiting. See you soon Dara

Thea: nice meeting you!" she waved as they walked off

Dara: and you as well. Enjoy Fishman Island" he watched them leave. "hmm"

* * *

The Tempest Pirates and La'gaan were walking

Thea: this place is so cool!

Aero: yeah!" he looked around than up at the sky "and it really has its own sky too"

Thea: let me see" she sprouted her dragon wings and flew up into the air

La'gaan: whoa! S-she can-"

Nova: yeah she ate a Devil Fruit. She can turn into a dragon

La'gaan: Neptune's Beard" Thea flew around looking down in amazement, until she looked and saw she was heading into a Fish Bus, she quickly moved out of its way, she saw many fishmen on the Bus who saw her, she smiled and waved at them while they were shocked

Nova: hey Thea come back down! Hurry up!" Thea soared back to the crew and they continued walking

La'gaan: you guys are full of surprises

Thea: thanks

Nova: I want to visit the Criminal found some new clothes too

La'gaan: oh Pappug sells his clothes at a great price. Its where I got my shorts

Nova: bet I can get them at very low price" she smiled whispering

Thea: after we see the Sun Pirates! I wanted see Queen Shirahoshi too!

La'gaan: hold on. Now I don't know she is the Queen. She could be busy

Thea: hey. She can make some time to see the children of her friends right?!" her and Serpico went ahead a bit

La'gaan: she always like this?

Aero: unfortunately

Nova: she's pretty like her mom Boa Hancock, but has Uncle Luffy's personality

La'gaan: huh? Boss Jinbei did say when he was with the Straw Hats, Straw Hat Luffy was very impressive, stubborn and reckless

Kion: yeah that's pretty much Thea too

Nova: yep" as they were walking they were getting some stares from the other fishmen around

"Whoa a snake!"

"Snakes as pets?"

"That's weird"

"They do bear some resembles to the Straw Hats" Thea smiled waving at the fishmen, they waved back

* * *

In Coral Hill

The Tempest Pirates and La'gaan arrived outside Mermaid Café

La'gaan: well here it is

Nova: looks nice

Thea: hope they have good food here!

La'gaan: sounds like everyone's inside

They walked inside the Mermaid Café, seeing some fishmen and Sun Pirates were drinking and laughing. Mermaids were servicing them

"Everyone alright? Need anything else?" Keimi said, she looked the same no gray hairs or wrinkles. She was wearing a spagetti-strap top with a jagged lower hem that exposes her stomach and a necklace with beads and a bracelet on her right wrist shaped like flowers. "Sun Pirates how about you?"

"No we're fine Keimi" Aladine said, he looked the same a few gray hairs streaks, no wrinkles. He was wearing a long, open dark vest with the crew's Jolly Roger on the back, and carries around a trident on his back, held up by a belt which goes diagonally over his left shoulder. "thank you" as he held his mug

"That's right honey!" Praline said, she looked the same no gray hairs or wrinkles. She was wearing a dark open jacket with flowers on the edges "have to stay focus in case of the rebellion attack" she sat in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck

Aladine: don't worry Praline. I'll be ready, I'm sure La'gaan should be-"

La'gaan: hey all you Chums!" getting the Sun Pirates attention "I'm back!"

Keimi: La'gaan-chin!" she swam to him, hugging him "you're back!"

Aladine: La'gaan we were starting to worry" he went to them

La'gaan: nothing to worry about Chum" Aladine groaned he hated when La'gaan called him that

Praline: did you see any of Grants rebellion members?

La'gaan: no, but I did meet-"

Thea: hey everyone!" she and the Tempest Pirates walked in, shocking everyone a bit

La'gaan: I met them. Everyone these are the Tempest Pirates!

Aladine: Pirates?

Praline: human pirates" Keimi looked at them in awe "been a while since we seen some here"

Keimi: you look like-" she looked at the Tempest Pirates, she saw Aero "AAHHH USOPP WHAT ARE DOING HERE?! WHY DO YOU LOOK SO YOUNG AND YOUR HAIRS BLONDE!" taking Aero in surprise by her voice

Aero: I'M NOT USOPP I'M HIS SON AERO!" they both started smacking their hands together

Keimi: his son?

La'gaan: they're the children of the Straw Hats

Praline: the Straw Hats?" Aladine and Keimi's eyes widen

Thea: yep! Names Monkey D. Boa Thea" she smiled "this is Serpico" Serpico hissed

Nova: names Nova

Kion: Roronoa Kion

Keimi: wow" she looked in awe "you look just like them"

Nova: you're Keimi right? Our parents told us about you

Thea: they said you're really nice and kind

Aero: and full of energy

Keimi: really? Aww~ those guys" she smiled remembering the memories with the Straw Hats

La'gaan: guys this is Praline and Aladine they're members of the Sun Pirates

Praline: pleased to meet you

Aladine: your parents are greatly respected and welcomed here as you are too

Thea: thanks!" she smiled

La'gaan: hey where's Wadatsumi and Boss Jinbei?

Aladine: well Wadatsumi is wondering around the island somewhere, but Jinbei went the Sea Forest he left not to long ago

Aero: so we missed him

Thea: aw I wanted to meet him

La'gaan: I'll take you there, won't be a problem

Thea: than lets go!" her and Serpico ran and slithered out of the Café

Aero: Thea hold on!" him and Kion ran behind her

Nova: oh not again" she sigh "nice meeting you guys" she waved at Keimi, Aladine and Praline than running after the crew.

Praline: La'gaan-"

La'gaan: I'm gonna follow them" he ran behind them "hey! Wait for me!"

Keimi: wow they're just like them so full of energy

Praline: hmm. I don't know if its me, but did La'gaan seem to fit in with them very well?" Aladine smiled

* * *

Somewhere in the sea

"You say you saw a ship entering Fishman Island"

"Yes. The crew. Looked like humans"

"Humans!" the voice snarled

"The Sun Pirates lap dog, he was following me, but I led him to them I thought he was gonna sink them, but he led them in"

"Hmm"

"What do you want to do?"

"Go. I'm gonna wait for the others. And soon we'll strike. Jinbei and his sons of bitches Sun Pirates, the whole god damn Fishman Island will pay for our hero Hody Jones! And for the humans there that's a bonus, I'm gonna enjoy making them squeal"

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: sorry we've gone for a while**

 **Julie: got a little sidetracked with some ideas we've been having**

 **Jade: think you guys can guess who's talking**

 **Julie: we saw some familiar faces and you're gonna see more too later**

 **Jade: also look back at the last chapter before this one we made some changes**

 **Julie: we'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Jade: tell us what you guys think**


	28. Chapter 28

**We Don't Own One Piece**

The Tempest Pirates and La'gaan were walking

Thea: so La'gaan you know how to get to the Sea Forest

La'gaan: yeah we could take the Fish Bus, Taxi or even your ship

Aero: sure it won't be a problem?

La'gaan: course not. But you might have to recoat bubble the ship

Aero: hmm. On second thought maybe we could take the bus or taxi

Nova: yeah that'll do

Kion: I'm fine with either or

Thea: alright! Lets found a bus or taxi go to the Sea Forest, see Jinbei than the Queen" the crew smiled at their captain. As they were walking something caught Nova's eye

Nova: hey guys" they looked at her, looking up at a building "look" the rest of them looked up that the building to see a familiar Jolly Roger, the Straw Hats

Aero: that's our parents

Nova: how did we miss that?

Kion: what building is that?

La'gaan: oh its the Candy Factory building

Aero: Candy Factory, didn't it belong to the former Yonko Big Mom?

Nova: yeah, but our parents said to was destroyed

La'gaan: well Hatchan worked on rebuilding it since and when Straw Hat Luffy claimed Fishman Island as his territory, Hatchan decided to paint the Straw Hats Jolly Roger on the side to show anyone who comes

Thea: whoa. I wanna see that too!" she ran off with Serpico slithering behind, the crew sigh before following them.

* * *

At the Candy Factory

Thea was looking at the building in amaze "wow. Dad conquered a island... I can't wait to do that one day" she smiled

"Thea!" she turned to see her crew walked toward her

Nova: wish you'd stop running off

Thea: sorry I just had to see it

Aero: yeah it is pretty cool seeing it close up

La'gaan: the building gives the fishmen some hope that they have powerful allies protecting them

"they're more than allies their friends" they turned to see Hatchan, he looked about the same, he was wearing a black shirt with Criminal on it, blue shorts and sandals

La'gaan: Hatchan

Hatchan: good to see you La'gaan" they shook hands, he looked at the crew "friends of yours?"

La'gaan: yeah everyone this is Hatchan

Aero: Hatchan? You're the Hatchan from the Arlong and Sun Pirates

Hatchan: hmm yeah that's me. You know me?

Nova: well our parents do

Hatchan: your parents?" Nova pointed up to the Jolly Roger on the building, Hatchan looked for a moment than gasped, looking back at the Tempest Pirates with widen eyes "y-y-you're" the Tempest Pirates nodded "well I'll be.. who would've thought" he looked at Nova "you're Nami's daughter aren't you?" Nova nodded

Nova: yeah

Hatchan: I'm not sure your mother told you or not, but" he looked down, he sobbed a bit "I'm sorry for-"

Nova: don't" Hatchan looked up at her "its in the past. If my mom and everyone was able forgive you, why shouldn't I?" she smiled, tears flow down Hatchan's cheeks

Thea: and they said you were nice too" she smiled big. Hatchan smiled, whipping his eyes with his arm

Hatchan: its just like those guys. I miss them! I hope I see them again, painted their Roger on the building just for them. In case they return to visit

Aero: wow a building debating to my dad and the others, he would love it!" they smiled

"La'gaan! La'gaan!" everyone turned to see a mermaid coming toward them. She had long light blue hair, purple eyes and pale skin with three blue stripes on her shoulders and two on her wrists. She had a nice curvy figure. She was wearing a necklace and a pink bikini top. She had a blue tail.

La'gaan: Sayoko what's wrong?

Sayoko: there's something happening at the pier

* * *

Dara was wounded, trying to getting up

Dara: damn you!

"Ah shut up!" Dara received a kick in the face "serves you weak excuse for fishmen right!" a lean female Megalodon looking Fishman. She had long black hair with five long hair braids that were red at the end. She had green eyes, gray skin and a curvy figure. She was wearing a bandages around covering her breasts, a blue jean jacket and jeans. Her name is Hin. "letting filthy humans in here!"

"Trying to think we can make peace with those savages!" a lean, tall black tip reef shark Fishman. He had short blue hair. He had green eyes, grey skin and was muscular. He was shirtless and wearing purple pants. He was holding a spear. His name is Aden. "they're making this country weak!"

"Hey Hin! Aden! Maybe we should make a example of him and kill him here!" a large muscular leopard shark Fishman. He had long blonde spikey hair. He had yellow eyes, light brownish skin with yellow and black spots. He was wearing a open red Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts. His name is Spike.

Hin: nice idea Spike. And for all these weak Fishmen and a courtesy and honor for Hody Jones!

"Neptune's Beard!" the Tempest Pirates, La'gaan and Sayoko arrived "you chums again!"

Aden: well look if it isn't the Sun Pirates lapdog

Kion: so I take it these are part of Grant's rebellion?

Sayoko: yes they're follow Grant believes in Hody Jones, believing the fishmen are supreme to humans

La'gaan: that's funny coming from Grant's rebellion

Aden: hey he's a visionary he believed in Hody Jones!

Hin: still does! And the fact you're standing with filthy humans right there only proves our point!" she pointed at the Tempest Pirates, who just looked at her except Aero who cowered a bit

Sayoko: you aren't welcomed here! Leave!

Spike: we'll leave when we're done!

Aden: we'll get vengeance for Hody and carry out his plan! And we'll start by taking over this country and taking the head that cowardly queen of yours

La'gaan: what was that?!" his upper body enlarged, his lips were pulled tight and the tattoos on his shoulders started glowing

Thea: whoa

Aero: he can do that?!

Sayoko: La'gaan calls it his Puffer Mode

Nova: Puffer Mode?

Sayoko: he can't talk while he's in that form, but he is stronger

Kion: but why are his tattoos glowing?

Sayoko: no one knows why. There's nothing in the Fishman Library that says what those tattoos mean either

Spike: now we've done it" he smirked along with Hin and Aden, they got into stances. La'gaan charged at them,

Kion: there's another one" he, Nova and Thea sensed with their observation haki. A harpoon shoot where the water at La'gaan, before it could touch him Kion used his sword to deflect it away

La'gaan: hmm?!

Hin: what the hell?!

Aden: guess these humans scum aren't as weak as they look

Hin: how could you miss Ava?!

Emerging from the water, was a female Fishman had long blue hair tied in a ponytail with a four star shaped hair clip. She had blue pale skin, sharp teeth and red eyes with black behind. She was wearing a blue and white Japanese traditional fisherman outfit. A harpoon gun strapped to her back.

Ava: shut it! You just saw these humans aren't pushovers! Lets show them why Fishmen are superior! And why you're part of Grant's rebellion!" Hin, Aden and Spike charged at them, La'gaan got into a stance, Spike swung at him, but La'gaan blocked him uppercut him, double fist hammer punch down, Spike tackled La'gaan grabbing and holding him, he tried to break loose, he saw Hin and Aden jumped at him

Thea: Dragon-Dragon Claw Pistol!" she hit both of them in rapid succession in her dragon hybrid form, sending them back. Hin managed to stand her ground and Aden rolled on the ground.

Hin: what the hell?!

Aden: always knew these humans were monsters! She's the proof!

Thea: listen.. you guys got problems with this country fine.. with its people alright, but I don't like it when people insult or attack friends of ours" La'gaan looked at her in awe, Nova walked up beside him so did Aero slowly while Sayoko comfort Dara helping him up "or our parents"

Ava: your parents?" La'gaan picked up Spike, spun and threw him in front of his allies

Hin: and just who the hell are they?" Nova pointed at the building with the Straw Hats jolly roger, Grant's rebellion eyes widen Dara and Sayoko too

Aden: no frickin way!

Spike: I be damned

Ava:.. we need to go now

Hin: what?!

Ava: everything is set we need to go now! Grant needs to know about this! Now!" she and the others ran off into water escaping, La'gaan was about to go after them

"La'gaan!" they turned to see Aladine and Praline heading toward them

Praline: are you all alright?!

Nova: yeah we're fine

Aero: yeah they're lucky other wise the Mighty Aero would have settled things!

Nova: yeah sure Aero" La'gaan shrunk back to his normal form

La'gaan: they got away

Aladine: not to worry La'gaan we'll set out to found them

Sayoko: are you alright Dara?

Dara: y-yes I sure be

Aladine: I should have look at you Dara, just in case

Dara: thank you Aladine

Aladine: you should thank La'gaan and his friends

Dara: yes t-thank you Tempest Pirates

Thea: hey no need to thank us" she smiled with the rest of the crew

Sayoko: you guys truly are amazing

Thea: aw thanks

Aero: well I try my best" Nova and Kion smiled

Praline: Dara did they say why they were here?

Dara: just to start trouble, talk down to us, but Ava was below underwater longer no idea what she was doing

Aladine: we'll check it out, see if they planted anything, let the Queen know too. La'gaan take the Tempest Pirates and inform Jinbei as well

La'gaan: no problem Chum. You guys ready to see Boss Jinbei and the Sea Forest?

Thea: yeah lets go!

Sayoko: mind if I come too?

Thea: sure why not" they went to the Thousand Lunar, boarded

La'gaan: hey Thea

Thea: hmm?

La'gaan: did you mean what you said about us being-"

Thea: yeah definitely we're friends!" she smiled big, La'gaan smiled too. Everyone boarded, La'gaan took the helm sailed off toward the forest "lets go!"

* * *

Over in the Sea Forest

"Something very interesting is gonna happen today"

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Julie: sorry its been a while**

 **Jade: seen some Grant's rebellion members**

 **Julie: that isn't the last we've of them**

 **Jade: you'll see more what they can do too**

 **Julie: now next chapter you'll see La'gaan past for sure**

 **Jade: hopefully we'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Julie: until than tell us what you guys think**


	29. Chapter 29

**We Don't Own One Piece**

Somewhere in the ocean

"Now what did you four say?"

Hin: four humans and a snake

"A snake?"

Spike: yeah and these humans weren't weak

Ava: one of them deflected my harpoon shoot

Aden: one of them turned into some kind of creature"

"A creature? Must be a Devil Fruit user. Just like some of those savage humans who appeared years ago and interrupted Hody's plans"

Hin: there's more

Ava: turns out those bastards Straw Hats went and had little bastards of their own. And those humans we saw are them

"What?!"

Aden: that's what they said

"I see. Well this makes things more interesting"

Ava: what's the plan Grant?

There was a tall slim muscular tiger shark Fishman. He had dark blue skin with black stripes and red yellow eyes. He had long black hair. He was shirtless wearing dark purple baggy shorts with a yellow belt and he was wearing a black bandana. He had a sharp golden tip on his tail.

Grant: we'll attack soon, kill those miserable humans and those pity excuse of Fishmen who defend them. Soon we'll regroup with the others and we will carry out Hody's plan and rule Fishman Island!" he raised up his fist and his rebellion cheered

* * *

Ryugu Kingdom

Inside the Palace

"Oh dear, Grants rebellion attacked again!" said Shirahoshi, she looked exactly the same. She wore a cleavage baring yellow halter top covered in pearls with a strap that widens and sticks out on the back of her neck and clam earrings and belly chains with a cloth hanging down in front. With Megalo beside her, he looked the same too "Dara are you alright? They attacked you!" she was about to tear up

Dara: oh yes my Queen, I'm quite alright no need to worry about me" he bow

Shirahoshi: right" she sniffed, the tears went away "I need to be strong for the county like Luffy wanted me to be" she looked determined "did they do anything else or say why they were here?"

Aladine: we have some of the guards and Sun Pirates searching the waters now, one of the rebels were underwater longer than the others attacking Dara

Dara: but they were attacking because of our visitors

Shirahoshi: our visitors?

Dara: humans my Queen. Pirate humans

"Pirate humans?"

Shirahoshi: like Luffy and the others?

Aladine: indeed something else you should know my Queen. These humans here have a strong connection to the Straw Hats

Shirahoshi: really? How?

Aladine: you can say their related to the Straw Hats. Like their children" Shirahoshi's eyes widen and she gasped

Shirahoshi: Luffy and the others!? They had?!" Aladine and Dara nodded

Aladine: they call themselves the Tempest Pirates" Shirahoshi grabbed Megalo's mouth and stretched them back as she squealed

Shirahoshi: I have to meet them!

Aladine: La'gaan is taking them to meet Jinbei as we speak.

Shirahoshi: aww

"Don't worry my queen" a lean female lionfish Fishman. She had long curly red hair. Her skin was pinkish, but she had red stripes, she had brownish red eyes and a curvy figure. She was wearing a orange bandana, orange bikini top and blue jean shorts. "I'm sure you'll meet them soon. There's plenty of time" Shirahoshi looked down smiling at her

Aladine: Kilara did you by any chance see or notice anything?

Kilara: no not that I can say

Aladine: well be on your guard, there's telling what they were up too

Kilara: kinda my job, why I'm the Queen's personal guard

Aladine: alright well keep a sharp lookout. There's no telling what they could be up too

Shirahoshi: I'm not worried, I believe in the guards, Kilara, you the Sun Pirates and even the Tempest Pirates if I see them to protect the kingdom" they smiled at her

Dara: if you like my Queen, I'll be more than willing to get La'gaan and the Tempest Pirates and bring them here for you

Shirahoshi: really?

Dara: it'll be my honor!" he bowed and took off

Aladine: speaking of personal guards where is Rinker?

Shirahoshi: oh after what happen he went out to see to more sure the rebels are gone

Kilara: he was determine to make sure for the Queen's safety

Aladine: hmm. Maybe he'll run into the Tempest Pirates well doing so

Kilara: but will that be a good thing or bad thing because you know how him and La'gaan are

Aladine: oh right I forgot

* * *

Over the Thousand Lunar

Sayoko: wow" she looked around the ship in amazement "this is amazing I've never been on a pirate ship before"

Thea: thanks. We own it to our Uncle Franky he built Lunar just for us

Nova: man the way to the Sea Forest is beautiful

Aero: yeah

Kion: its not bad

La'gaan: Boss usually comes here to mediate and sometimes pays his respects to the former Queen and King

Sayoko: we lose him long ago

Nova: we're sorry" the Tempest Pirates nodded

Thea: our parents said he was really nice

La'gaan: he was and noble too

Aero: hey La'gaan is that why you say 'Neptune Beard' at times

La'gaan: yeah somewhat and I kinda like just saying it" he chuckled a bit and everyone else did too.

Nova: hey La'gaan I meant to ask how did you end up with the Sun Pirates?" the Tempest Pirates looked at him, Sayoko looked him smiling

La'gaan: well.. I remember it like it was yesterday" he smiled, looking up

 _Flashback_

 _Few_ y _ears ago on a island_

 _"Hey stop that thief! He stole my food!" a man yelled chasing after a small figure wearing a hood, who running holding a bread loaf. The figure kept running made a right through a alley, the man followed. The alley lead the two in a forest, when the figure tripped falling to the ground when the man caught standing over the figure "now I got you little thief" he reached down to the figure until the figure's upper body grew a bit taller than the man with marks glowing on its shoulders "AAHHH! What the hell are you?!" he ran away, the figure shrink back to its normal size, the figure smiled._

 _The figure was hiding behind a tree, when it took off its hood revealing to be a young La'gaan who was about 7 years old. He took a bite out of the bread_

 _La'gaan: still hungry a bit" he walked_ _until he saw a ship docked at the beach shore "a ship?"_ _The ship has three masts with four main sails with their jolly roger on at least two of them and a spinnaker sail at the bow below the figurehead with "TAIYO"_ _written on it. "Maybe there's home there" he ran to the ship, climbed to the top reaching the deck, saw no one aboard. He boarded the deck, looked around until he found a kitchen, opened the refrigerator and started eating some of the food, until he heard voices coming_

 _"Captain where should head to next?"_

 _Jinbei: we should head back to-" before he could finish his sentence the Sun Pirates walked in the kitchen to La'gaan after a moment of silence, a awkward scream happen with everyone. La'gaan quickly ran past them, leaping over them landing on the dock_

 _Aladine: it appears we have a stowaway_

 _Praline: aw he looks like he hasn't eaten in days_

 _Wadatsumi: what should we do with him captain?" he asked as he beside the ship in the water. Jinbei looked at the young fishman_

 _Jinbei: hmm what's your name boy?_

 _La'gaan: ha! You wanna know my name?! You're gonna have to make me tell" he smiled_

 _Aladine: do you know what you're saying-"_

 _Jinbei: very well than." the Sun Pirates looked at him "how about we make a deal. If you can land one blow on me, we'll let you leave with some food"_

 _La'gaan: really?" Jinbei nodded_

 _Aladine: Jinbei_

 _Jinbei: its alright" La'gaan smiled, he charged at Jinbei jumped in the air trying to hit him, but send back to the deck, he groaned getting up_

 _La'gaan: ow! What the?" it looked like Jinbei didn't even move_

 _Jinbei: are you finished?_

 _La'gaan: no way!" he charged at Jinbei again trying to attack, but resulted in getting threw back and slammed on the deck many times, Jinbei still seem not to have moved a inch_

 _Aladine: he's done at this for a few hours now_

 _Wadatsumi: the boy's tough" La'gaan gritted his teeth getting up, he transformed taking the Sun Pirates by surprise a bit_

 _Praline: ooh he can transform? He's full of surprises_

 _Wadatsumi: but those tattoos on his shoulders.. they're glowing_

 _Praline: Aladine?_

 _Aladine: I've never seen anything like it before.. what is this boy?_

 _Jinbei: hmm" La'gaan charged at him, he jumped in the air, Jinbei took a stance he threw a punch transmitting a force of impact sending La'gaan flying on the deck unconscious "I have to say this young one is different"_

 _Aladine: Jinbei this boy.. he's more than just a fishman.. he's something else_

 _Jinbei: yes I know" La'gaan started regaining conscious, he groan getting up_

 _La'gaan: damn. What was that?" he saw Jinbei's hand reaching out to him, his eyes widen as he looked up at him_

 _Jinbei: if you want I can teach you" he smiled at La'gaan as he looked up at in awe_

 _Flashback ended_

La'gaan: after that Boss Jinbei and the Sun Pirates took me in. Brought me to Fishman Island, meet the queen and the royal family. Boss Jinbei taught me Fishman Karate and Jujutsu, and Helmsman

Aero: so no one knows why those tattoos on your body glow when you transform?

La'gaan: no. Nothing in the Fishman Library helped either

Kion: does it bug you not knowing fully what you are?

La'gaan: somewhat, part of me wants to go and find answers. See more of the sea even" he looked out the bubble, he Sayoko and the Tempest Pirates smiled

Thea: hey La'gaan when we see Jinbei there's something I want to ask you and him

La'gaan: hmm?

Nova: what is it Thea?

Thea: gotta see Jinbei first" the crew knew how their captain was and decided to leave it alone, the ship sailed a bit longer

La'gaan: we're almost there

Thea: hmm? Hey guys look another ship! And its huge!" the crew looked to see a another ship underwater

Aero: wait isn't that-"

La'gaan: its Noah the Ship of Promise

Nova: yeah our parents told us about it. Uncle Luffy fought that Hody guy there

Thea: kicked his ass too" something got Serpico's attention, he raised his head hissing "what's wrong Serpico?" they looked to see six Sea Kings appearing behind the ship

Aero: AAHHH SEA MONSTERS!" he panicked

Sayoko: no its ok. The Sea Kings don't attack

La'gaan: they're just there to protect Noah from anyone who threatens it

Thea: hey there!" she waved getting the Sea Kings attention

Aero: Thea don't wave to them!" the Sea Kings approached the ship a bit, looking. The crew stand ready except Aero who cowered a bit and Thea who just shared at them

Thea: hmm?" everyone looked at her and the Sea Kings confusedly for a moment as if she and the Sea Kings were having a conversation "oh ok sure" she smiled widely. The Sea Kings went back to Noah and the Thousand Lunar sailed on

Nova: uh Thea? What happened back there?

Kion: were you talking to them?

Thea: oh yeah

Sayoko: what did they say?

Thea: they say I bare the scent of the man with the straw hat years ago who nearly destroyed Noah, so they asked me to stay away from it

Aero: wow even Uncle Luffy's destruction follows through you" Thea smiled

La'gaan: everyone we're here" they looked to see the Sea Forest up ahead, the crew was amazed by the sight, La'gaan decked the ship gently on the ground, everyone stepped off to explore the forest.

Nova: wow the Sea Forest is beautiful

Sayoko: I know I like coming here sometimes just for the surrounds

La'gaan: Boss Jinbei should be up ahead" they walked, until Thea, Nova and Kion stopped and sensed someone

Kion: someone's coming

La'gaan: a enemy?

Nova: not sure" the figure appeared behind them, it was a male tall mesomorphic coral reef shark Fishman. He had yellow eyes, gray and white skin. He was shirtless and wearing blue baggy pants with kukri blade holsters on the side. He looked down at everyone gritted his teeth

Thea: he a enemy?

Sayoko: well.. it depends" she smiled small with a sweat drop, the crew looked at her, La'gaan gritted his teeth back

La'gaan: you!

"You!" he and La'gaan charged at each other

 **Jade and Julie: hey guys!**

 **Jade: sorry its been a while**

 **Julie: we've just been busy**

 **Jade: we were working La'gaan's past of meeting the Sun Pirates**

 **Julie: and we know we've been reading the manga, we know what's happens to their ship of course**

 **Jade: but we kinda had this planned before the manga went you know**

 **Julie: we'll try to update the next soon**

 **Jade: but til than tell us what you guys think**


	30. Chapter 30

**We Don't Own One Piece**

La'gaan and Rinker charged at each other, they both threw a punch and punched in the face at the same time, they groaned backing away from each other a bit, La'gaan than grabbed Rinker by his shoulder

La'gaan: you son of a bitch!" he threw Rinker, sending Rinker stumbling into some the sea trees. He ran after him smirking

Rinker: bastard!" he smacked La'gaan with his tail sending him back. La'gaan got rubbing his head, but quickly got tackled by Rinker and they started rolling on the ground.

Aero: are they always like this?" as he and everyone watched the two Fishmen go back and forth

Sayoko: unfortunately

Thea: why do they fight all the time?

Sayoko: well me and Rinker knew each other since we were kids, we would always play together, but when the Sun Pirates brought La'gaan to Fishman Island for the first time, everyone welcomed him including me, but Rinker didn't take a liken to Fishmen who were outsiders of Fishman Island for some reason. So meeting La'gaan for the first time the rivalry sparked between them instantly" they looked back to the fight

La'gaan: Fish-Man Karate - Shark Brick Fist!" he punched the air, transmitting a force of impact through the water vaper in the air releasing a shock wave sending Rinker flying back, crashing on the ground, La'gaan smirked and charged at Rinker, but a wave of air slashes came hurling toward him, he put arms up to block them, but the attack sending him flying back. Rinker had unsheathed his kukri blades

Kion: Rinker a swordsman?

Sayoko: oh yes, he trained under the royal guards worked his way up to personal guard for the Queen

Kion: I got to see what he can do later

Nova: if he's personal guard why is he here?

Sayoko: that's a good question

La'gaan and Rinker kept fighting, La'gaan using his fists against Rinker's kukri blades going back and forth.

Thea: you know now that I think about it. They remind me of Uncles Zoro and Sanji

Nova: say what?" she and Kion looked at her

Aero: hey you two gotta admit they do" Nova and Kion looked back at the fight and they really did see their fathers in the mist of it

Nova: okay

Kion: you might have a point

La'gaan and Rinker stepped back from each other, catching their breathes were about to charge at each other

"Alright that will be quite enough!" everyone looked to see it was Jinbei. He looked a bit older. His hair had many more gray areas with his beard being completely white. He was wearing a white kimono with leaf patterns and a red sash with a tanto tied to it and sandals.

La'gaan: Boss Jinbei!" he went back to normal form

Thea: so that's Jinbei huh?

Sayoko: yeah that's him

Jinbei: honestly you two everytime" he walked over to everyone

La'gaan: this Chum starts it Boss

Rinker: oh yeah!

La'gaan: yeah!

Jinbei: enough! Rinker did you say you came see if the repels were here, you found out they're not. Head back to the kingdom and make sure Shirahoshi is safe

Rinker: yeah right" he sheathed his blades "gotta make sure the Queen is safe"

La'gaan: yeah you idiot so get going!

Rinker: shut it!" he ran off

Jinbei: you two" he sigh

La'gaan: what Boss?

Jinbei: you never change

Thea: hey Jinbei!

Jinbei: hello Thea

Thea: huh? You know me?

Jinbei: of course I talk to father, I know of all of you. Nova, Aero and Kion its a pleasure to meet all of you

Nova: you too yeah we heard about you

Jinbei: really?" he smiled

Thea: yeah how you're a captain of your own crew and a former Warlord like my mom" her voice sound was cheerful "you helped my parents to try and save my uncle and you helped dad from hurting and blaming himself and reminded him to keep moving forward" her voice toned down a bit to sympathy

Nova: they told us about you and Arlong, you shouldn't have blamed himself for what happened. You gave him a chance and he blew it, that what was his fault not yours

Aero: and how you teamed up with them to save Fishman Island from Hody and his crew and gave him some of your blood

Thea: and understood up to a former Yonko and joined them on the spot too!" Jinbei smiled

La'gaan: told you guys Boss Jinbei is the greatest fishman ever" Sayoko giggled

Thea: hey Jinbei we wanted to know how come you didn't show up for our parents reunion?

Aero: oh yeah. Why didn't you?" Jinbei was silent for a moment

La'gaan: Boss?

Sayoko: Mr. Jinbei?

Jinbei: well.. It was after Luffy had become the Pirate King. Soon after, I asked to take a short leave to visit New Fishman Island. On my way, I came across a pack of Fishmen attacking a Celestial Dragon's ship. I was too late to stop them from accomplishing their mission. By the time I reached the ship's deck, I watched the leader crush the very skull of the Celestial Dragon with his bare hand. I believed him to be a remnant of Arlong and Hordy's regime, and challenged the leader. He accepted the duel." he sighed. "it was completely one sided. Never in all my years had I met a fishman with the sheer strength and resilience that man possessed. I was truly outmatched" everyone's eyes widen a bit

La'gaan: Boss really?

Jinbei: yes. I expected him to finish me off, but he instead chose to spar my life. The fishman then gave the order for his crew to retreat back to their base. I never got the name of the base, but I learned of who my opponent was. His crew called him an Alpha Pack Leader. His name is Megalo

Thea: Megalo weird name

Jinbei: after that I came to Fishman Island to recuperate, I gather the Sun Pirates to see if we could any leads about Megalo but nothing turned up. In the end we found him instead" he looked over La'gaan with a smile, La'gaan smirked "believe me" he turned to face the Tempest Pirates "I wanted to be there for the reunion, but so much happened with the repels and Grant, I honestly didn't have time to make it"

Nova: guess that makes senses

Aero: yeah you've been busy

La'gaan: so did you found anything on this Megalo guy?

Sayoko: does anyone else know of your encounter with him?

Jinbei: the Sunny Pirates know, we contacted a few allies to be on guard for him. But I fear there may be more threats than him out there

La'gaan: hey Boss there's nothing to worry, we'll kick their asses if we see them

Thea: that's right! And if they come across our parents they're definitely going down!" they smiled

"Ah there you all are" they looked to see Dara walking toward them

Sayoko: Dara

Thea: hey squid head!

Dara: squid head? I'm not a squid a jellyfish!

Thea: oh. But squid head kinda fits" Dara groaned a bit

Aero: Thea come on

Jinbei: Dara what brings you here?

La'gaan: yeah what are you doing here Chum?

Dara: I have a message from Queen Shirahoshi

La'gaan: the Queen!? Is something wrong?! Is she okay?!

Dara: yes she's fine. She knows the humans are here and she wants to see them

Nova: the queen is asking for us

Thea: yeah lets go! We gotta see her!

Aero: so this is what its like for royalty asking for us" he smirked "feels good"

Kion: guess we shouldn't keep the queen waiting

La'gaan: damn right! Lets go!

Thea: yeah!" they ran back to Lunar with Serpico following

Sayoko: wait La'gaan!" she sigh and followed

Jinbei: she certainly is like her father

Nova: unfortunately" she sigh "she's pretty like her mom, but she has Uncle Luffy's personality"

Jinbei: hmm I understand" he smiled as he, Nova, Aero and Kion followed the others to the ship

* * *

At the Fishman Café

"Ahhh! Keimi!" Keimi swam to the room of meeting Shyarly. She looked the same. Purple nail polish, red lipstick, and blue eyes with slanted pupils that resemble shark eyes. Her hair was a bit longer, but it still covers over the right side of her face. She was wearing a hooded purple blouse that is only buttoned in the middle, revealing her cleavage and stomach and has a belly-chain around her waist.

Keimi: Shyarly what's wrong?!" Shyarly looked at her crystal ball in horror eyes

Shyarly:.. the humans who was in the café earlier

Keimi: the Tempest Pirates?

Shyarly: their captain.. the girl.. Straw Hats daughter

Keimi: Thea?

Shyarly: are they still on the island?

Keimi: y-yes. La'gaan took them to the Sea Forest to see Jinbei

Shyarly: I must see them at once! A evil is dwelling upon them! I must see them to warn them!

Keimi: y-yes of course!" she swam off. Shyarly looked back at her crystal ball

Shyarly: and this evil has been here before!" she looked to see a shadowy figure appear in the crystal ball with red eyes

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter guys**

 **Jade: sorry it took us a while again**

 **Julie: just been busy with the BNHA/Pokémon fanfic we're planning on**

 **Jade: than BNHA itself too**

 **Julie: hopefully it won't be so long for the next chapter**

 **Jade: but until than tell us what you guys think**


End file.
